


Ring of Fire

by pbmolecules



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Action, Cas has shitty parents, Competition, Dean has no living parents, Destiel - Freeform, Disneyland, Games, Hannah is a biiiiiiaaaach, M/M, Mild Injuries, Obstacle course, Reality TV, SMUTTY SMUT, Slow Burn, Summer Romance, Survivor - Freeform, Win money, Winner, athletic, beach, competitors, game play, gameshow, homophobic remarks, mild violence, rough encounters, tropical paradise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-05-15 07:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 68,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14785715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pbmolecules/pseuds/pbmolecules
Summary: Time for some hot summer fun!Dean lands himself a spot on a TV survival game show.  He makes friends and enemies and climbs his way toward the top.  He needs to win.  The money will change his life.Castiel is out to prove to himself that he is strong.  Screw his family and their uppity attitudes.  He was going to win The Ring of Fire this year to prove to his family that he was strong enough to do anything he wanted to do.  He had to win to show them all!There can only be ONE winner.  Who will it be?





	1. Shuffle And Grind

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or it's characters or any songs or music mentioned in this fic. I do not own Survivor or any other survival television show or it's ideas.  
> I used to love to watch Survivor. This is not a crossover, but I am pulling a lot of ideas from how that show ran.
> 
> Thank you, thank you, to the amazing Shelz, who keeps me on track and my grammar on point!

The sun burned hot on Dean's forearms and face.  He was burnt on burnt, and glaring holes into the host as they took their time getting started.  He stood, hands on hips and feet spread slightly.  He was hot.  And so fucking tired he could damn near fall asleep standing there.  And he was so. Fucking. Hungry.    
   
He stood on a green straw mat with what was left of his team.  Lisa and Bobby.  They were the only three left from Team Hunters.  Ten feet away, on a white mat, stood the bedraggled members of Team Angels.  Castiel, Gabriel, and Hannah.  Another ten feet down, on a black mat, stood Team Demons, the largest team left.  They had Cain, Abaddon, Crowley, and Meg.    
   
The game had begun 18 days ago.  There had been thirty competitors, divided into three teams before they had even gotten here.  They were showcasing the island’s history of lore with Angels, Demons, and Hunters, giving the three teams those names.  There had been flights and counseling and prepping and contract signing before they even saw the beach.    
   
Their first day had been a boat ride to their new section of beach where they were given specific colored bandanas.  Green bandanas became the Hunters.  White bandanas became the Angels.  And black bandanas became team Demons.  They had to swim ashore from the boat, put together giant puzzles as brand-new teams, follow the directions written on the puzzle to find their camp map, and follow said map to their new camps.  Thinking back on it, it had been chaos.  Their pre-assigned teams had been divided by some executive somewhere.  Dean had no idea how they had discerned who went to each team, but there was definitely a ‘type’ about each team.  The Demon team seemed like a bunch of cut-throat manipulators.  The Angel team had a lot of huge personalities.  And the Hunter team seemed to be a group of pretty capable adventurers.  It seemed simple in his mind, a lifetime ago when all thirty of them stood on this beach for the first time.  The Hunters would win.  The Angels were too uptight, and the Demons would tear each other apart.  Right?  Apparently not.  It had been a much tougher competition than even Dean had imagined.  
   
And it had only been 18 days so far.  There were 12 more to go until the end.  
   
It was a bizarre thing for Dean to have even sent in an audition video for the show.  Sam had encouraged him, saying Dean needed an adventure.  Dean considered himself a good reader of people and fairly athletic.  He had a high pain tolerance and was healthy.  The Ring of Fire had been on television for several years.  He had seen a few seasons of it because when Sam was home on summer breaks, they got together every Tuesday night for ‘brother hang-out time’.  It had turned into a kind of routine.  Pizza, beer, and The Ring of Fire.  
   
God...he could eat some pizza.  
   
Every season was a little different, keeping the competitors and the audience on their toes.  But basically, a group of 30 strangers had 30 days to survive the elements and each other, until there was only one left.  There were challenges to win prizes and immunity from having to go to the Burning Ceremony, where somebody got voted out.  This season, one team won, two teams went to vote people out.  It was all about scheming, popularity, and building alliances.  It was non-stop.  
   
When he had been selected for the show, he almost declined.  In the end, Sam had talked him into it.  Dean was glad he had.  What he had not known about himself was that he was built for something like this.  Enduring heat, hunger, and brutal competitions was making him thrive.  
   
He had hated the flying.  But considering he had rarely ventured far from Lawrence, Kansas, he thought he was definitely broadening his horizons.  He had left home and flown to the beautiful island of Mauritius.  Here he was, 12,000 miles off the coast of Africa, near Madagascar.  There were rainforests, waterfalls, lagoons, the world's third largest coral reef, and white sand beaches that looked like you were on a vacation pamphlet.  And that was where the beauty ended for them.  They were kept on remote beach locations.  It felt like the rest of the world was just gone.  
   
This season, they had all started on three teams of ten.  After 18 days, twenty people had been voted off.  
   
Dean's team might be down to three now, but it was small and mighty. The three of them were going to the end together.  Bobby was fucking awesome.  He was the oldest player there and had proved more useful than all the pretty stick people who had been voted off.  He was smart about fires, food, and strategy.  And Dean just plain-out had a soft spot for the old guy.  Lisa was awesome too.  She was a single mom from Indiana.  She was strong, fast, and smart.  She was a nurse by trade and had bandaged up their teammates for the past 18 days.  She was smart about hydration and eating.  With the two of them and Dean's strategizing and athletic ability, they had this show in the bag.  
   
"So," Billie, the host of The Ring of Fire, looked at all the groups carefully.  "You have spent the past 18 days fighting and clawing your way to where you are.  You haven't been burned.  Yet."  She sent a piercing look to all of them and Dean shifted on his feet in anticipation of what they would put them through today.  
   
"I think it's time to change things up.  People are looking entirely too comfortable.  The ring of fire could be lighting around any one of you tomorrow," she warned darkly.  "Drop your team scarves!  You are all now on the same team!"  
   
Dean bit back a slew of swear words and shrugged off Lisa's look of worry.  The three dropped their green bandanas to the ground and got their new red ones as they all formed one line where the camera men pointed them to stand.  
   
"Go ahead, folks," she grinned with a malicious twinkle in her brown eyes, "check out your new teammates and size up that competition around you.  You are all now team Wendigo.  Remember, only one can win."  
   
Dean smiled and half hugged the members of Team Angels.  And Cain from Demons.  Cain seemed like he might be pretty cool.  It was something in his eyes.  He looked so in control of everything.  They had heard a rumor and were guessing at this point that Cain and Abaddon were running that little crew.  All he knew about the Angels was that Gabe, the guy with floppy light brown hair and a mischievous grin, had pulled some major move a few votes ago and tricked a domino effect of voting some powerful players off.  It sounded like a major blind-side happened.  He would have to watch out for him.    
   
"As you all know," Billie continued, dressed like a camp counselor in her khakis and red The Ring of Fire shirt, "the show has been airing for weeks now.  People have their favorites.  And all of you have earned some nicknames."  She grinned and called them over to a long, red starting mat one at a time.  
   
"Dean!" Dean walked confidently over to the mat, knowing everyone would be sizing him up.  He had already proven himself to be a physical threat during competitions.  
   
"The pretty boy!" Billie winked.  
   
Dean rolled his eyes but grinned good-naturedly.  
   
"The fans are crushing all over this one with his roguish good looks and of course, that six-pack."  
   
Dean shoved his hands in the pockets of his cargo shorts with a shy grin.  
   
"Lisa!" Billie moved on.  Lisa jogged over to the starting line with a hug for Dean and a confident nod to Billie.  
   
"The fans are calling her 'the hot mama'!  Single mom and smokin' bod!"  Dean gave her an amused look.  She was beautiful.  Her black, silky hair always seemed to look good.  Billie had referred to the two of them as 'the power couple' of the game at the last Burning Ceremony, where they had made a play and got Garth voted out.  He had been a good guy and all, but his personality got on Dean's nerves sometimes and he was actually an underlying mental threat.  It wasn't personal.  It was just the game.    
   
"Bobby!  The fans have dubbed him 'the old man'!" Billie grinned.  
   
"Nice," Bobby said, smirking at the camera as he walked over to the mat.  He stood next to Lisa with his arms crossed.  Dean gave him a whack on the back with a grin.    
   
"Gabriel!  The trickster, they call you.  Fans were mystified at how you kept Zach, Uriel, and Raphael at each other's throats, picking them off one by one."  
   
Gabriel smirked and pulled his hands up as if to say "who, me?"  He gave Dean a hopeful nod and rocked back on his heels.  
   
Yeah.  He was questionable.  Anyone cunning enough to single-handedly smite teammate after teammate could not be ignored.  Dean decided he needed to befriend Gabe and watch him like a hawk.  
   
"Castiel!  The quiet guy," Billie said with a naughty shimmy.  "You know what they say about the quiet ones!"  
   
Castiel jogged over, hugging Gabe and waving hello to Dean, Lisa, and Bobby.  Dean and Castiel immediately sized each other up.  This was not the first time Dean had taken notice of Castiel.  Physically, he was strong.  He was not the quickest thinker on his feet, but he seemed not to be surrounded with drama, which in Dean's book was a huge bonus.  Yep.  He wanted him.  He would make a good ally.  The guy was growing a beard after being out here for over two weeks, like most of the other guys.  But what caught his attention was the startling hue of his blue eyes.  His muscular legs, arms, and back were pretty fucking nice to look at too.  Castiel gave him a slight grin and Dean blushed, looking away.  This game made you think so different.  He looked at everyone like they were a slab of meat or a weapon or tool to be used for his own win.  But reality snaked its way in.  Castiel was fucking gorgeous.    
   
Dean stared at his filthy, sand sodden sneakers and shoved his thoughts about anything personal away.    
   
"Hannah!"  Billie's voice shook him from his thoughts.  "Hannah has been called, the prude of the group," Billie winced with an apologetic grin.  "Hannah has been quietly and kindly staying out of the ring of fire so far."  
   
Hannah gave everyone a kind wave and tucked herself in beside Castiel.  Dean knew nothing about her, other than she was not a physical threat.  And she was always right next to Castiel.  
   
"Crowley!  The dealer!  No one makes a deal like you do, Crowley," Billie chuckled.  
   
"I stand by those deals!" Crowley grinned.  "Hello boys," he said, walking to the starting mat nonchalantly, eyes skating over Dean, Bobby, and Castiel.    
   
Crowley gave Dean the 'used-car salesman' vibe.  
   
"Cain!  The warrior, fans call him."  
   
Dean snorted at that.  Cain might be the second oldest contestant, but he was a physical and mental threat.  A threat in general to Dean and his allies.  Cain took his place in the line up with a stately prowl.  
   
"Abaddon!" Billie called next.  "The first knight!  Cain's right hand and responsible for hacking down the rest of their team so far."  
   
Abaddon gave a smug smile as she gracefully took the place next to Cain.  She was tall and definitely a force to be reckoned with.  She gave Dean the creeps.  
   
"Last, but certainly not least, Meg!  The boys are in love with the one they dub 'small but mighty'!"  
   
Meg, a small woman with dark reddish-brown hair sauntered to the end of the line.  Dean knew nothing about her really, other than she was usually at Crowley's side.    
The whole Demon team needed to go.  And it was not going to be easy.  He was going to need all those Angels on his side to even start chipping away at the Demons.  They had won more challenges than the Angels or the Hunters so far and when they did lose, it seemed almost a calculated loss.  At least that was the vibe he got from Crowley.  
   
"So, here’s what you’re playing for!  Personal immunity!”  She pulled a cloth from a necklace on a post.  “You win this, you are safe at the vote.  Today's challenge will be an individual win and will also determine what camp you will be going to."  Billie's voice rang over the nearby crash of ocean tides and general buzz of the jungle behind them.  "The Hunters had a respectable, if not humble camp site.  The Angels are living minimally, and the Demons have a shady, if not dank spot close to the water.  Where will you all be spending the rest of your days here at Mauritius?"  
   
Dean watched eagerly as they explained the obstacle course.  They had to run to the ocean, swim out and get a net full of puzzle pieces to solve a picture.  And, of course, the winner was what camp they returned to and they won immunity from being voted out.  
   
Dean turned to Bobby and Lisa.  "We need this.  There is something to be said for being on home turf when we get back to camp."  Bobby and Lisa nodded in agreement.  
   
They lined up, cameras in their places, and Billie blew the whistle.  Dean ran swiftly, diving into the water and swimming hard into the lapping waves.  He found his post, diving for the net.  He had to untie the simple knot.  But nothing was simple when the water tugged at you and you had not eaten right for over two weeks.  He came up for air and dove again, fighting the wet knot and wrestling the net to the surface.  He gasped for another breath and glanced around.  Castiel was swimming back already and Lisa had her net as well.  He sucked in another breath and kicked his already burning legs to swim for shore.  He knew others were right on his tail and he lunged onto shore, dragging the suddenly heavy bag of wooden painted puzzle pieces.  He put his head down and bulldozed his way toward his post.  Castiel was several steps ahead of him and Cain was almost at his puzzle stand.  Lisa was dragging behind, wrestling her net, Bobby only a few steps behind.  He swatted water and sand out of his eyes and face and untied the net with shaking hands.  He dumped the heavy puzzle pieces onto the sand at the foot of his puzzle stand.  It was a simple box frame on a post.  He put four pieces into the box, trying to put a picture together.  Castiel's stand was next to his and he was already attempting a picture.  
   
"It's a dodo bird," Castiel panted, barely making eye contact with Dean.  
   
Dean glanced at him.  Was he helping him?  That would make sense, actually.  Rumor had it that their camp was crap.  Dean's eyes went back to the wooden pieces and he began quickly assembling a bird.  They weren't supposed to help each other, and Dean wasn't sure anyone else had heard the hint being passed.  He could hear others around them trying to get the puzzle together.    
   
Billie sauntered by.  "Dean, Cain, Castiel, and Lisa are neck and neck!  Hannah still can't untie her net!"  
   
Dean's mind raced, and his hands shook as he turned pieces this way and that to get the stupid puzzle together.  He flipped a piece over, shoving it against another.  He had it.  He just had to get the stubborn wood blocks together.  He popped the final piece in, throwing his arms in the air.  "DONE!"  
   
"DONE!" Cain called, two seconds later.  
   
Billie trotted over, checking his work.  "Dean has it!  Looks like the last team camp will be at the Hunter's camp!  Congratulations, Dean!"  
   
Dean wanted to crumple onto the ground but pooled his strength again to shuffle up the beach next to Billie.  As he turned to face his new team, Cain and Abaddon looked livid.  Oh well.  He had not intended to make friends with them anyway.  
   
Billie hung the immunity necklace (a symbol from the original islands inhabitants that was an old anti-possession symbol, intricately carved out of wood.  The leather cord settled around his neck with a feeling of safety.  He was safe for today and tomorrow.    
   
The teammates clapped, and they were dismissed.  The walk back to camp from where challenges were held was always a bitch.  He had been tired when they left.  Now he was literally trudging.  He wasn't the only one.   Bobby looked beat to hell.    
   
   
===========================================  
   
   
"You coulda won that," Gabe huffed in frustration as they tiredly made their way to the Hunter's camp.  
   
Castiel glanced around, seeing only Hannah within earshot.  "I could have, Gabriel.  Our camp is terrible.  It's cold.  We have no food left.  It floods at night sometimes.  It was a strategic move."  
   
Gabriel huffed again.  "I suppose.  I hope they have a better shelter than we had.  So, here's the plan," his voice dropped to barely a whisper, "we play both sides here.  We buddy up to the Hunters and the Demons.  But when it comes time to vote, we vote out whatever demon the Hunters want out.  That will put us on an even playing field."  
   
Hannah nodded, and Castiel agreed.  Never in his life had he plotted or planned every waking second of every day like he did now.  This game was driving him slightly crazy.  He was a good strategist from the outside looking in, but his 'people skills' had gotten him into trouble more than once.  He knew Gabriel was keeping him close because he was good at the challenges.  That was fine with Castiel because Gabriel was damn near magical when it came to dealing with people.  He could read a situation or conversation totally differently than Castiel could.  Together, they were unstoppable.  Hannah.  Well, Hannah was loyal.  She was kinda point and shoot that way.  She would think carefully about ideas or suggestions and then do what they told her to do.  It had been a long 18 days so far, and Castiel was pretty sure she was developing a crush on him.  As horrible as it was, that could be useful.  Castiel was careful to not lean on this too heavily.  There could never be anything beyond what they did in the game.  In real life, in that world somewhere outside their current bubble, there was no place for Hannah.    
   
Castiel hoped his free hint to Dean got him on his good side.  Everything was shook up now.  So, hopefully Bobby, Dean, and Lisa were going to align with the three of them to take the demons out one by one.  They were much too cut-throat for Castiel's liking.    
   
Castiel watched as Gabriel went before him in the slow, single-file line through the edge of the jungle.  There was almost a path worn here and he tried to watch where they were going so he could get back to the beach when the time came.  He knew the ocean was on his right, just beyond the trees.  He could hear it.  The path and line of contestants cleared the thick of the jungle, coming out to a wide, white sand beach on a small lagoon.  
   
"Welcome home, campers," Bobby smirked from several people ahead.  "Shelter's up the beach, just in the jungle.  Cooking area is right there.  Bathroom is down that little trail.  And... yeah, that's about it."  
   
Castiel walked several paces out into the white sand.  This was quite lovely.  The little lagoon was bright blue against the white sands.  Toward the far end of the beach, long palm trees fringed the edge of the jungle, stretching forward as if they could someday reach the sparkling water.  
   
"Damn," Gabriel grinned, "this is nice!"  
   
Castiel grinned in return.  He relaxed a bit, knowing he had made a good play to help Dean win.  This campsite was much better than theirs had been.  Their fire pit looked safe, several feet away from the trees, with logs pulled up in a square around it for benches.  A make-shift table had been built for food prep, holding the precious cooking pot atop it like an altar.  Under the table, a metal bin held the camp's only supply of rice.    
   
"This is a shit-hole," Crowley bitched, walking past Castiel to closer inspect the fire pit.  "And who cooks?"  
   
"Bobby and I cook, mostly," Lisa said.  "But we would be glad for help."  
   
A pile of firewood stood at the edge of the jungle line, shaded from the rain, but not impervious to it.  A hatchet stuck morbidly into the top log.  Back by the pot, Castiel spotted the fillet knife the Hunters had won in a reward challenge last week, along with some spices and fruit and extra rice.  There were no signs of the fruit.  It had probably been eaten days ago.  
   
The four that had come from the Demon team, Cain, Abaddon, Meg, and Crowley were making their way back to the shelter.  
   
"Let's go see where we will be sleeping," Hannah suggested.  
   
Castiel agreed, following her across the beach and along a short trail to what looked like a deck made of young round trees.  It was built off the ground at Castiel's knee height, which was smart.  It would keep them from the wet, buggy ground.  A canopy of thick branches were tied and formed a sweeping canopy over the top.  It was made well.  Castiel had to wonder who the engineer had been.  It was much nicer than what they had been suffering with.  While the days were plenty hot in the sun, the nights had proven to be quite chilly.  The platform looked large enough to sleep six comfortably.  Ten was going to be crowded.  
   
Castiel headed back to the fire pit, seeing a layer of stones had been carried from the jungle to make a nice base.  Charred bits of wood and ashes could be seen.  This was going to work.  This was what his little threesome needed.  
   
Cain, Abaddon, and Meg made their way down to some large flat rocks near the shore and quickly settled in to lay in the sun.  
   
“Guess I’ll go mingle with the demonic trio,” Gabe sighed, heading toward the rocks to work his magic trickery on the demons.    
   
Castiel looked back toward the jungle.  He might as well make himself useful somehow.  He headed back to the shelter where Dean and Lisa were.  He approached the shelter quietly, Dean had his back to him, and was talking to Lisa.  He could not hear what was being said as he approached quietly.  Lisa saw him and gave Dean a small quirk of her mouth, letting him know that someone was nearby.  
   
"Hello, Dean," he said nervously.  
   
"Hey there, Cas.  What do you think?" He waved a hand toward the shelter.  
   
Cas.  That was different.  Normally he balked at nicknames, but somehow it had a whole new meaning coming from Dean.  There was a familiarity that made Castiel feel welcome.  Cas.  Yes.  That was...nice.  
   
"I'm, um, I think it's very well built.  It is wonderful, really," Castiel stammered.  
   
"It ain't that great," Dean frowned.  "But it's working.  Gonna be a tight fit tonight though."  
   
"Yes, it will be snug.  Did you build it?" Castiel asked.  He felt oddly out of sorts.  He had been watching Dean for days.  Even standing here sweating and dirty, just looking at him, he was so good looking.  He was an aggressive competitor.  It felt surreal to be actually speaking to him.  And closer up, Lisa was even prettier.  He wondered if they really were a couple.  There had been whispers, according to Gabriel.  
   
"Yeah, well, me, Bobby, and Benny.  But Benny got voted out.  People were intimidated by him, I guess."  
   
Castiel nodded.  "Well, it seems quite sturdy."  
   
Dean kicked at one of the support posts.  "So, who are we voting out tomorrow?"  Dean gave him a steady look.  
   
Castiel's stomach tightened.  He had not expected such forthrightness.  "Um," Cas' mind buzzed with all his tidbits of information.  "I suppose...Cain?"  
   
Dean grinned, looking over his shoulder at Lisa.  "See?  He agrees."  
   
"I'm just saying," Lisa jumped in quietly, stepping right into Dean's personal space, "I think Abaddon is a real threat.  She is sneakier than Cain.  I can tell."  
   
"I say we take out Cain while we can.  He could win every immunity challenge from here on out and then where will we be?"  
   
"Crowley seems equally as cunning as Abaddon," Castiel said quietly.  "As long as we know not to trust any of them, they are much less of a threat."  
   
Dean gave Lisa a smug grin.  "Me and Cas say Cain."  
   
Lisa furrowed her brow.  "Well aren't you just the band-wagon hopper."  She turned and headed down to the beach.  
   
Dean's shoulders drooped.  "Shit."  
   
"Sorry," Castiel said, watching her walk away.  He was definitely not sorry.  "What can I do to help around camp?"  
   
Dean waved him to follow as he traced Lisa's steps toward the beach.  "I gotta go fix this.  I swear, I do more damage control than ten men."  Dean stopped beside two buckets that sat next to the table holding the pot.  He poured water from the buckets into the pot.  "Can you take these to the stream and fill them up?"  
   
Castiel took the buckets and nodded, heading back through the jungle.  Dean headed toward Lisa.    
   
Castiel had no idea where the stream was.  This bit of land was totally unfamiliar to him.  He stood near the shelter and listened carefully for the sound of rushing water.  
   
"I believe it's this way," Hannah pointed.  
   
Castiel jumped slightly.  He had forgotten Hannah was there.  She was always two steps behind him.  Everywhere he went.  And he was quite sure she would find a way to sleep next to him tonight.  He stopped himself from pulling away, reminding himself that she was his most loyal ally.  "Alright."  
   
They walked deeper through the thick ground cover and weaved through trees and brush.  Finally, he could hear the water too.  The air was thick with mosquitoes and gnats.  Castiel knelt by the stream, washing his face off with the refreshing, cold water.  Droplets slid down his beard and he ran a hand over it.  He felt like an animal, covered in too much hair and dirt.  He heaved the now full buckets up again and followed Hannah as she searched for more of a path to follow, one unlucky but fairly quiet camera man following them.    
   
"Do you think we should vote out Cain?" Hannah asked quietly.  
   
"Yes.  He's a threat," Cas stated.    
   
"He seems like a good man, though."  
   
Castiel lifted an eyebrow.  That was unexpected.  Hannah rarely voiced a differing opinion.  But this was her weakness.  She protected the kind-hearted.  Castiel figured this was why she stayed so close to him.  He was quiet and compared to the others that had been on their last team, he was saintly.    
   
He needed to make sure she would continue to be his ally.  He shifted the increasingly heavy buckets in his hands and went for the sympathetic route.  "Hannah, I really think we need to form an alliance with Dean and Lisa and Bobby.  They seem like much more virtuous people than Abaddon or Crowley.  And if they want to take out Cain first, I think we should support them to show our allegiance."  
   
Hannah nodded, and they continued through the trail Hannah had found.  He took the water to the cooking pot and sat on one of the logs to catch his breath.  Hannah continued on to the beach.  He took his new red bandana that he kept around his neck like a scarf and scrubbed it over his face and neck to mop away the sweat and grime.  His body was tired.  His head was tired.  And his soul was tired.  Changing camps was a big adjustment.  All these new people were an even bigger adjustment.  Castiel pushed down the feelings of being totally out of place.  
   
He heard quiet talking and sat as still as possible to listen carefully.  It was Bobby and Crowley.   They had come closer to the fire, but neither noticed him sitting there.  Crowley was gently teasing Bobby about being 'the old man' of the group. Bobby joked back, but even Castiel could tell there was a limit to his joviality.    
   
"So, bit of a midlife crisis then," Crowley grinned, watching Bobby break up branches into kindling.  
   
"Somethin' like that," Bobby grinned, the warmth not reaching his eyes.  
   
"You remind me of Cain," Crowley nodded, shoving his hands in his tattered black suit pants that were now hacked off into shorts.  "He came here to sew some old wild oats.  Making an improvement to his life.  He's a farmer, ya know.  Tough work, farming."  
   
"Uh huh," Bobby kept one eye on Crowley and one on the work he was doing.  
   
"Just seems like it might be a good fit.  You, me, Cain.  We could make a play for the 'old man squad'."  There was a twinkle to Crowley's eye that Castiel could almost find endearing.  Almost.  He was just too much of a shyster to trust.

"I think," Bobby said, wiping his forehead with his bandana, "you should consider moving your loyalties to a more reliable group.  Like me and Dean and Lisa."  
   
"Really?" Crowley quirked a grin, tucking his chin and watching the man.  
   
"We're straight-shooters, Crowley.  And we could use an inside man like yourself."  
   
The pair eyed each other.  Neither moved to jump on the others coat tails. Voices could be heard as Cain came up the beach with Abaddon and Hannah.  Crowley and Bobby stepped apart and Bobby caught sight of Castiel sitting there.  Bobby gave nothing away as he turned back to his work.  At this point, Castiel was more concerned with Hannah.  She was amiably talking about her church back home, Cain enthusiastically sharing stories about his own small-town church.    
   
Castiel stood, joining the group quietly.  It was definitely a red flag.  While Cain might be playing a forthright game, Castiel already had loyalties growing with Dean and Bobby. Cain introduced himself, shaking Castiel's hand and asking him questions about his own home life.  Castiel kept the conversation brief but gave Hannah a warning look.  While Cain might be trustworthy, he was a huge threat.  And his groupies, Abaddon, Meg, and Crowley seemed quite the opposite.  
   
While the group got together to eat a meager meal of rice and fish, they all seemed to be trying to at least be amicable.  
   
As the sun faded a bit and evening set in, Castiel was feeling a bit restless.  He approached Dean when he came back from the bathroom path.  "Do you guys fish?" He asked, trying to break away from the group.  
   
Dean's eyes were observant.  He grinned, and clapped Castiel on the back.  "Yeah.  We have some spears and a net.  Come on."  
   
Castiel followed the man to some straight sticks, sharpened and a long net made out of someone's jersey.  They walked to the edge of the water and took their shoes, socks, shirts, and shorts off.  It was a strange thing to strip to his boxers in front of a stranger, and lurking camera men, but the game often called for moments like this.  It was only awkward when they weren't busy, so Castiel quickly picked up one of the spears.  "Whose jersey?"  
   
Dean grabbed the net and second spear, looking at the jersey with a sad grin.  "Donna.  She got voted out.  Blonde chick, accent," Dean described, squinting into the sun to look at Castiel.  
   
"I think I remember her," Castiel nodded.  "Was she a friend?"  
   
"Yeah."  Dean chuckled at a memory.  "Too feisty and mouthy for her own good though.  Got herself voted off way too soon."  
   
They waded into the water, some fish darting away.  The water was so clear that when you stood still, you could see through the blue water to the white sand beneath.  
   
"I just stand and let them come to me," Dean shrugged.  "I usually manage one or two a night."  
   
Castiel nodded.  The idea seemed simple enough.    
   
"So, you're the 'quiet guy', huh?" Dean asked as they watched the sands settle around their feet.  
   
"I suppose," Castiel said.  "The rest of my team was a lot of drama.  Gabriel did the master-minding."  
   
Dean gave him a studying look.  Castiel could not read what was going through those green eyes, so bright against his tanned skin and beard.  Freckles could be seen scattered along his cheeks and shoulders.  Castiel turned back to the water, watching.    
   
"Crowley was trying to work a deal with Bobby earlier today."  He let the statement plop like a stone between them.  He was not sure what repercussions could come from sharing a tidbit like that.  And this was why Castiel was generally quiet.  He had a way of saying things that, unbeknownst to him, gave things away.  
   
Dean chuckled low.  "He told me.  Something about banding the old dogs together."  
   
Castiel looked back, Dean studying the water, spear poised.  He was like a Greek god.  "Does it worry you?"  
   
Those green eyes came back to him with a grin.  "Bobby is solid.  I'm not worried."  
   
Castiel nodded.  
   
"How about you?" Dean asked, his eyes flicking toward the beach.  "You gonna team up with me?"  
   
"Yes," Castiel answered immediately and had to laugh at himself nervously.  He had not meant to be so transparent.  But Dean had a way of wreaking havoc with his brain.  
   
Dean did not smile.  He looked somewhat surprised.  "I believe you."  
   
The stare between them was heavy.  Castiel wished desperately that he was better at reading people.  Was Dean suspicious of him?  Impressed?  Conspiring to get rid of him?  He pulled his eyes away, needing to ground himself.  
   
"Well, I feel like I just walked onto a male model calendar page," Meg grinned, stalking toward them through the water.  
   
"Unless you're fishing," Dean cut her off, “don't disturb the water here."  
   
Meg was young.  Her tiny frame was curvy, and she always had a suggestive glint in her eyes. "Maybe I want to hang with the boys," she pouted.  
   
Dean was struggling not to show how irritated he was.  Castiel chuckled before offering the girl a smile.  "There are more spears if you want to learn how.  Up there, by the fire."  
   
She jutted a hip out and winked at him.  "Thanks, Clarence."  
   
Castiel started to correct her but stopped as she waded away.  
   
He gave Dean a shrug and jolted slightly as Dean moved like lightening to spear a fish only a foot from Castiel's feet.  
   
"Ha!  Got it!" He grinned, pulling the wiggling, speared fish out of the water.  
   
Castiel laughed at the pure enjoyment on Dean's face.  He was absolutely gorgeous.  He shook his head as Dean waded toward shore to hand the fish off to Lisa.  He had not noticed her waiting along the shore.  She hugged him, and they laughed about something, Dean still pumped over his trophy.  Castiel stowed his ridiculous crush and searched the water for movement.  
 


	2. Creeping Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Game faces guys! Who would YOU team up with?

Chapter 2: Creeping Things  
 

 

They sat around the fire that night, still getting to know each other.  It was awkward and extremely strategic.  Gabriel was on high alert and seemed to ask just the right questions to provoke discussions, revealing personalities and even alliances without coming across as too pushy.  Although Dean got the distinct impression that Gabriel could be extremely pushy.  The guy had an underhanded way of molding the entire group.  He and Lisa had exchanged several looks.  To have Gabriel on their side was a necessity.  But second to Cain, Dean suspected Gabriel might be his biggest threat.    
   
Dean glanced across the fire and happened to catch an odd movement.  His eyes focused harder and grew wider as he realized Cas had a huge spider creeping up his right upper arm.  "Dude."  His blunt statement interrupted a discussion between Hannah and Meg that was starting to get heated.  
   
"Cas, don't freak out, but-"  
   
Lisa, Meg, and Gabriel squealed as they too caught sight of the huge spider and they jumped back.  Castiel glanced around in confusion.  
   
"Holy shit!" Cain laughed.  
   
"What the hell is that?" Bobby asked, eyes bulging.  
   
"Cas," Dean attempted before the man turned and caught sight of it.  He was shocked to see how the intruder did not ruffle the man's feathers.  
   
"Oh," he said simply, glancing around and standing up carefully.  The spider ran over his shoulder, eliciting screams from many of the group.  Dean watched as it surfaced again on Cas’ left arm.  He did not recall crossing the fire, but suddenly he found himself in front of Cas, trying to figure out how to either smash it or chase it off.  
   
"Is it poisonous?" Hannah asked, everyone else huddled away from the pair.  Bobby approached the two with a disgusted but steady look on his face.  
   
"That's a Huntsman Spider.  They aren't poisonous."  
   
Cas' shoulders relaxed but pulled up slightly again as the spider ran back up his shoulder, up his neck and Dean lost sight of it after that.  
   
"It's in my hair," Cas said quietly, eyes closing as a shiver ran through him.  
   
"I got it," Dean circled him, Bobby bringing a branch with flames on one end closer for light.  "Jesus, it's so fucking big," Dean hesitated.  He took a breath and caged it in his hands, tossing the tickling legs into the jungle.  
   
"Why didn't you kill it?" Abaddon yelled, looking at the jungle in horror.  
   
Castiel shivered and turned to Dean.  "All gone," Dean grinned, rubbing his hand over the top of Castiel's hair.  It was an excuse to touch the man but fuck it.  He had just wrestled Aragog in the man's honor.  He deserved to finally touch the tousled hair that had had his fingers itching to touch it since they had gone fishing.  
   
Castiel grinned, ruffling his own hair after Dean's hand.  "Thank you."  
   
"Anytime," Dean laughed.    
   
The rest of the group filtered back to the fire, laughing and fretting about the now known existence of giant spiders.  
   
"Guess I'll sleep when I get home," Gabriel shivered his shoulders.  
   
"Thanks for the backup, Gabriel," Castiel laughed, nudging Gabriel's shoulder.  
   
"Fuck that man!" Gabriel laughed.  "Met my limit there!  I don't do ginormous spiders!"  
   
Dean laughed, seeing Gabriel ruffled for the first time was illuminating and a bit more humanizing.  Bobby clapped him on the back.  "Good job."  
   
Dean shrugged.  He would have done it for anyone there.  But he felt affected by touching Cas.  It reminded him of the lyrics in that Halsey song when she said she was one color until he touched her and then her color changed by just his touch, effecting her forever.  Yeah, that was what it felt like.  And this was NOT the time or place to have a crush on someone.  Because in the end, he would have to vote against him.  
   
The fire had almost died out and the entire group headed for the shelter and for bed.  There was some shuffling and debate, but they settled into a squished pile of tired bodies.  They laid five by five, head to head, squeezing onto the platform.  A light drizzle had started, and it was enough to bring a chill into the air.  
   
Dean laid on his side, spooning a very willing and cold Lisa to him.  He shifted, putting his arm up under his make-shift pillow, his hand landing on a mass of something soft and silky.  He grinned.  It was someone's hair.  A hand snatched his with a firmness that took Dean by surprise.  His head whipped up as he met the tipping head and surprised eyes of Cas.  
   
"Oh," Cas laughed, letting him go.  
   
"If you wanted to hold hands, Cas, all you had to do was ask," Dean laughed.  His stomach damn near flipped as Cas let him go and how he did not recoil at the comment.  
   
"I thought that spider was back," Cas admitted, grinning.  
   
Hannah, who was sleeping next to Cas, though maybe not as snuggly as him and Lisa, glared at him scornfully.  
   
Castiel laid back down, catching Hannah's look.  Dean put his own head back down, his hand immediately bumping into Cas' head again.  He had to chuckle.  The quarters were tight.  He had his back pressed tight to Bobby for God's sake.  There wasn't room here, literally, to be a prude.  So, she could just suck it.  His fingers threaded through the hair again accidentally and he patted Cas' head like a dog.  They both started laughing.    
   
"Do you want to trade places with me?"  He heard Hannah ask Cas, obviously irritated.  
   
"No, sorry," Cas laughed.  But he made no move to reposition Dean's hand when it rested behind his head, close enough to feel the soft strands.  
   
They broke out into chuckles occasionally for the next fifteen minutes or so, Lisa elbowing him to shut him up.  Lisa glanced up, seeing Dean's intrusive hand and squirmed around.  "Here," she said, moving him so his arm was now her own personal pillow.  His laugh faded, and he caught Cas glancing up to see where he had gone.  
   
"If you two start making out," Gabriel said loudly, "I reserve the right to kick you two to the beach."  
   
Meg and Abaddon giggled, Lisa clutched Dean's shirt slightly as she snuggled in tighter.  She giggled too.  His initial thought had been that Gabe caught Cas and him, but that was ridiculous.  That had been nothing.  Besides, the leering camera men were creepily filming even this.  And Hannah, and Lisa were proving to be pretty good cock blocks.  Well, that, and he was pretty sure Cas was straight.  He sighed and let his mind slip into sleep.  
   
 

********************************  
   
   
Dean woke stiff and sore the next morning, but he had slept well.  The sun was rising, putting a greenish-orange glow on everything.  His cold back told him that Bobby was up already.  The second thing he noticed was the familiar silkiness wrapped around his fingers.  He looked up, seeing his hand was nestled snugly into the dark brown hair of Castiel, Mr. Quiet.  The look of utter happiness on Cas' sleeping face made Dean's stomach fill with butterflies.    
   
He licked his dry lips, sliding his hand away gently, not wanting to wake him.  He savored the last tickling feeling of his hair in his fingers, and grinned when Cas' hand searched for the disturbance, groping near his head in search but stopped, as sleep took him in deeper and he nestled his head down to his own chest.  Dean's eyes darted to a movement, seeing Hannah's reproachful look.  He rolled his eyes, moving his stiff arms to untangle himself from Lisa, who groaned.  
   
"M gettin' up," Dean muttered quietly, Lisa frowned softly and pulled away to let him up.  
   
Dean headed stiffly down the path to the beach, stretching when he could see the water lapping at the white sands.  He trudged up the bathroom path and used the hole in the ground surrounded by shrubs, known as their outhouse.  No one was around.  And no camera men came here.  
   
He pulled his morning-stiff dick free of his boxers and had to concentrate so he could pee.  Finished with that, he gave his ignored and half-hard penis a stroke.  He had not even thought about touching himself here.  The thought of cameras around had been keeping him from such luxuries.  He stifled a groan at how good that one swipe felt.  
   
He sighed as he became hard, fast.  Yeah, this one wasn’t going away easily.  He glanced around, sure no one could see him.  He put one hand on the limb of a tree branch and stroked again, with a bit more meaning behind it.  
   
He took a deep breath, savoring the pleasant shiver that ran through him.  He continued stroking, steady but slow.  Being outside in a damn jungle was throwing him off a bit.  Plus, no lube.  He spit in his hand, helping the process tremendously.  He frowned at the annoying caw of a bird.  He focused harder on something that would make him come.  He thought about one of his favorite porn scenes but lost it to another caw of the bird.  
   
Fine.  Jungle sex.  Fuck.  A thrill zipped through him at the thought of fucking someone up against a tree out here.  A flash of the feeling of Cas’ hair in his hand made him gasp softly and his dick throb.  Cas.  One hand holding his hip, the other gripped his hair, fucking him hard from behind while he held desperately to the trunk of a tree.  Dean bent forward, his knees trembling as he silently gasped and came all over his own hand.  
   
Shit.  He had never fantasized about someone he had to work with, let alone platonically sleep near.  
   
He stumbled down to the stream, washing off quickly.  
   
Back to the beach, he found Bobby standing knee high in the water, fishing.  
   
"Mornin'," Bobby grinned, pulling his dirty ball cap up to scrub a hand over his head and replace it.  
   
"Mornin'."  Dean stood a few feet away, feeling the cold-water lap over his shins, waking him up.  It was no replacement for coffee, but it was all he had.  
   
"Looks like someone wants a word with you," Bobby muttered tightly, eyes focused over Dean's shoulder.  
   
Dean turned.  Hannah was standing on the shore looking like she needed to tell him something.  
   
"Fuck," Dean sighed.  "Think I pissed somebody off last night."  
   
Bobby rolled his eyes and went back to fishing.  Dean turned reluctantly and headed for her stiff form.  She had her sleeves down and hugged herself against the remnants of last night’s chill.  Her black blouse with its dingy white collar, more formal than most of his own teachers growing up would have worn, rubbed Dean the wrong way and her pinched expression didn't help.  
   
"Morning, Hannah," he said tightly.  
   
She stepped closer to him, tucking her brown hair behind her ear.  "I saw you last night.  And I'm sure Castiel had no idea the actions you were taking were untoward, but I could see that you were seriously out of line."  
   
The camera man inched closer, holding his fuzzy microphone out to catch the quiet conversation, making Dean bristle.  But her words had him more infuriated.  
   
"I don't know what you think you saw-" Dean started.  
   
"I know what I saw.  And Castiel is not that kind of person."  
   
Dean gave her a measured look, crossing his arms over his chest.  "And exactly what kind of person is that?"  
   
"It's not right," she said tightly and full of self-righteousness.  
   
Dean huffed a laugh.  "Look lady, it was crowded.  Quit making something over nothing."  
   
She stepped back, crossing her arms even tighter and staring at him as if he were filthy.  He wondered for the briefest of seconds if she had seen him at the bathroom.  Known what he was doing or who he had thought about.  But no, that was impossible.  This was all about touching Cas’ hair during the night.  
   
"He might not have noticed how you stare at him, but I saw it and it needs to stop."  
   
Dean's jaw tightened.  If they were out in the real world, he would rip this bitch a new asshole.  But he was always playing the game here.  He swallowed all his nasty retorts and glanced at the camera.  He centered himself, pulling a contrite expression and looked at her.  "I don't appreciate your judgey attitude, Hannah.  And that's about the most unchristianly thing I've heard here so far."  He dropped a mildly disgusted look on her and continued up to the fire pit, leaving her there.    
   
The editors could do what they wanted with that.  Who knew what they were contriving with their filming.  But if she came across as a homophobic bitch, good.  
   
   
***********************************  
   
   
Castiel woke groggily.  He had not slept well.  Not at first anyway.  He burrowed down, covering his eyes from the sunlight and sighed as he put the pieces together of where he was.  The Ring of Fire was a life changing game.  It made you constantly scheme and evaluate yourself.  He was happy with how he was playing the game so far.  His alliances were growing, and Gabriel was amazing.    
   
His thoughts drifted to the night before.  He had been lying awake, thinking about some things Abaddon and Crowley had said around the fire the night before.  Bobby snored.  So did Cain.  And he had laid there for quite some time when he felt a hand creep into his hair.  He grinned, reaching up to be sure it wasn't that spider again.  His fingers lightly grazed a hand.  He knew without tipping his head up to look that it was Dean's.  His smile spread, and he turned onto his side, feeling the hand adjust and feather through his hair so tenderly that it made Cas want to hum in contentment.  Gabriel slept soundly beside him, none the wiser.  
   
Light stroking lulled him to sleep with dreams of lush comfort and contentment.  Now, he was the last one sleeping, which could be seen as lazy.  He took a deep breath and pulled himself up to a sitting position.  The shelter was empty, and he stretched, popping his spine and letting out a deep breath.  He headed to the bathroom and then back to the fire pit to see what was going on.  
   
Cain, Abaddon, Meg, Crowley, and Gabriel were deep in conversation near the rocks by the shore.  Bobby was sitting on a log by the fire, talking to Hannah and Lisa about Japan of all things.  
   
"Morning, Sunshine," Dean grinned, coming from the beach.  
   
Castiel grinned at him, entirely too tender for their surroundings or their relationship.  He scrubbed his hands over his face when Dean caught the look, his own face softening slightly.  
   
"Coffee ready?" Castiel grinned.  
   
"Yeah," Dean laughed.  "Along with your pancakes and bacon."  
   
Castiel shook his head.  He might commit grave sins for coffee.  Some nights he even dreamt about it.  Because, of course, there wasn't any.  They had been living on rice, fish, beans, and sometimes fruit.  
   
"Here," Bobby said, standing up and getting a small bowl from the table with another bowl upside down on top of it to keep bugs out.  "Saved you some breakfast."  
   
Castiel's eyes widened.  "Thank you, Bobby."  He was shocked to see a fish stew in the little bowl.  "This is amazing!"  
   
"It's salty," Bobby groused.  
   
Castiel ate the small bowl reverently.  It was delicious.  And salty.    
   
"You always sleep late?" Lisa asked from her seat on the log.  
   
"Unfortunately, yes.  I had trouble sleeping, but then ended up sleeping very well for the first time in nights.  Sorry."  
   
She shrugged.    
   
"Are there any other dirty dishes?" Castiel asked, feeling the need to be productive.  There was no challenge today, so they could get the work over before the heat of the day set in and made them all lethargic.  
   
"This," Bobby said, handing him the pot.  Castiel glanced around, grabbing one of the logs that had not been burned yet from the wood pile.  The limb was thinner than his arm and he ran the end through the handle of the pot and the handles on the buckets, heading off with all his items neatly carried on the limb that he balanced on one shoulder.    
   
At the stream's edge, he scrubbed the pot and bowl and filled the buckets while Hannah talked about Cain and how she thought Dean was a bigger threat than Cain.  But Dean had immunity.  Cain had told her that he would like to see Lisa gone.  
   
Castiel stood up, giving her a questioning look.  "Are we still an alliance, Hannah?"  
   
"Of course!" She said, startled by his question.  She looked down guiltily.  "I just think he is a much better man than Dean.  And they are the two strongest competitors."  She put a hand on Castiel's shoulder, "I swear I am your ally.  And Gabriel.  We're just looking at options."  
   
Castiel frowned but nodded.  "It needs to be one of the demons, Hannah.  They have too many numbers.  What about Crowley?"  
   
"Yes!" She nodded enthusiastically.  "We should try to talk Cain and the others into Crowley."  
   
Castiel nodded, handing her a full bucket and headed for the beach.  For the first time he felt unsure of Hannah's loyalties.  But he had to keep his head down to get through this next ring of fire.  Cain needed to go.  He was influencing his most devoted teammate.  
   
He spent a good hour attempting to weave a basket out of palm fronds.  At one point, when only he and Bobby were sitting there, Gabriel dropped down beside him.  
   
“Basket weaving?  Seriously?”  Gabe quirked an eye brow.  
   
“It’s actually quite relaxing,” Cas admitted.  
   
“Bob-o are we caning the Cain?”  
   
“Yep,” Bobby nodded.  
   
“Good.”  Gabe glanced around.  “If I have to hear him philosophize any more I’m going to poke my own eyes out with a stick.”  
   
Bobby smirked in agreement.  
   
“Have you talked to Hannah?” Cas asked, laying his partial basket to the side.  
   
“Yeah.  She needs...watching.”  
   
Castiel frowned.  “I think she’s on board.”  
   
Gabe grinned at him, clapping him on the shoulder.  “You think everyone’s on board.”  
   
Gabe turned to Bobby.  “If we can weed all four demons out, Hannah has to go first.”  
   
Bobby raised a curious eyebrow at him.  
   
“Gabriel,” Cas said in surprise.  
   
Gabe gave him a level look.  “Have I ever steered you wrong?”  
   
Cas swallowed at that.  “No.”  
   
“Trust me.  I know.”  
   
Bobby tipped his chin up, giving them a hint, someone was coming.  Sure enough, Abaddon joined them by the fire.  
   
“Is there fresh water?” She asked, just shy of demanding.  
   
“There’s a whole stream of it about a click that way,” Bobby pointed.  
   
Abaddon turned with a disgusted look, heading somewhat in the right direction.  
   
Gabe snickered.  “Were you a marine, by chance?”  
   
“I was,” Bobby nodded.  
   
“What do you do now?  At home.”  
   
Bobby sighed.  “I inherited my dad’s salvage yard.  But that don’t pay the bills.  I have a garage in town.  I’m hopin’ to expand it.”  
   
Gabe nodded.  “I have my own bakery.  It’s tough running your own business.”  
   
Bobby nodded.  “What do you do, Cas?”  
   
“I’m an accountant.”  
   
“I could use one of those,” Bobby said wistfully.  
   
“That’s what Gabe said,” Cas grinned.  
   
“I like baking,” Gabe frowned.  “I just wanna bake.” He looked up at the sky with child-like wistfulness that made Castiel grin. 

Gabe’s eyes dulled as his head dropped to look back at the fire. “I just pay the bills and hope for the best. They say numbers don’t lie. I don’t care what the saying is, my numbers lie, cheat, and steal. My books are never quite balanced.”

Cas gave him a worried look.  
   
“Yep.  That’s the look the guy at H&R Block gives me every year,” Gabe nodded.  
   
“Long as everybody gets paid and the lights stay on,” Bobby shrugged in what Cas could only assume was some sort of agreement with Gabe.  
   
“I’d be glad to help.  When we get home.”  
   
   
****************************************  
   
   
The day had passed lazily.  The toll of poor eating affected all of them.  Cas had spent a good bit of time fishing with Meg this afternoon.  He found her funny.  She was a demon, but of all of them, she was his favorite and hopefully the last demon to burn.  

Dean had not been around camp much all day. The few times Castiel had seen him, he had an odd look on his face. Like something was bothering him.

What Castiel wouldn’t do to give him a shoulder to lean on. The thought alone tugged a grin to one corner of him mouth. 

There was an odd dynamic building between Meg and Hannah. Castiel could see that Meg was trying to work her way in. He did rather enjoy her company. She was much more laid-back than Hannah.

That evening, they walked to the giant Ring of Fire burning ceremony.  They climbed the stairs to the tall platform with ten circles.  Each team mate carried their own lighter.  When you got to the platform, you found your name charred into a circle and had to light your own circle once you stepped inside it.  A knee-high flame rippled in a circle until you were surrounded.  He was sure it made for a dramatic effect while watching the show.  Each round circle you stood in, was able to lower below the platform, leaving only the burning ring where you had been, if you got voted out.   
   
From this point out, if you got voted off, you became a jury member and one of the people who voted for the winner in the end.    
   
When it came time to vote, you knelt in your circle and wrote the name of the person you were voting out with a strange chalk.  You lit the writing and from the above cameras, they read and tallied the votes.    
   
As they climbed the stairs, Cas glanced up at Dean, who caught his eye.  Cas nodded ever so slightly, assuring him that they were voting together.  He knew Gabriel was on board.  He only hoped Hannah was still loyal.  
   
They took their places, Castiel finding his name and lighting his ring.  He looked down at the daunting piece of chalk.  The plan was to take Cain out tonight.  He was too powerful, and it was an honorable reason to get burned.  
   
   
********************************************  
   
   
Dean took his place at his name.  This sucked.  He did not want things to go down this way.  But Crowley had been working deals and right before they left tonight, Cain had pulled him aside.  The demons were voting out Hannah.  If he joined, she was gone.  He liked that plan.  Except Hannah was Cas' ally.  Voting her out would leave Cas vulnerable.  And it could possibly piss off Bobby and Lisa.  He didn't even have time to toss the idea out to them.  It also evened out the numbers, if Cas and Gabriel were even willing to side with him after a move like this.  He stared at the chalk laying at his feet.  Cain or Hannah?  Cain was the smart play.  Hannah wasn't even a real threat.  He just couldn't stand her.  It just wasn't reason enough to throw off his own alliance.  He was going to have to stick with his original plan and vote out Cain.  
   
Dean looked up as Billie cleared her throat.  Billie looked menacing in the firelight.  
   
"So, team Wendigo, the final team at Mauritius, how's the campsite?"  
   
"Good," the ten competitors mumbled.    
   
"Getting along then," she probed with a devilish smile.  
   
They all exchanged looks and small smiles.  
   
"Meg, how are you finding your new teammates?" Billie asked, pacing along the raised platform that was hers to run the ceremony.  
   
"Some of them are better than others," Meg grinned slyly.  
   
Billie nodded.  "Interesting."  
   
She prattled on about strategy and poked at a few more of them.  Hannah gave him a smug glare when he answered a simple question about fishing.  
   
"Alright campers, time to vote.  Dean has the immunity necklace.  Do you want to give away that immunity, Dean?"  
   
"No ma'am," Dean grinned.  
   
"Time to vote!  You cannot vote for Dean!  Go!"  
   
Dean knelt down, picking up the chalk.  He hesitated.  Cain.  Hannah.  Shit.  
   
He hastily wrote the name and lit it on fire.  As he stood, he glanced around at his competitors.  Every damn ceremony was a risk.  The prize was going to be worth it though.  One million dollars.  
   
"The votes are in!" Billie called.  The torchlit chalk board up front was actually a big computer screen.  
   
"First vote, Cain."  She said it with such conviction that it ramped up his nerves with every vote.  "Second vote, Cain.  Third vote, Hannah."  
   
Dean glanced over at Hannah.  She looked surprised.  
   
"Fourth vote, Hannah.  Fifth vote, Cain, sixth vote, Hannah, seventh vote, Crowley, eighth vote, Cain, Ninth vote, Hannah."  
   
Billie's eyes ran over the cluster of ten rings of fire.  "First person voted out to become a jury member...". The wait was nerve racking.  "Hannah."  
   
Dean looked at Hannah.  She looked utterly shocked.  The circle she stood in lowered and she was gone.    
   
Dean felt sick.  He had swung that vote.  And having Cain on his side to vote out Hannah might not be what he really needed.  Cas looked angry.  Gabriel looked angry.  Lisa and Bobby looked right at him.  He was going to have to answer for this.  Fuck.  
   
"Looks like team Wendigo is going to be a little chillier tonight," Billie said darkly, rubbing salt in the wound.    
   
Their fires were doused, and the competitors ushered off the stand.  
   
It was a quiet walk back to camp.  
   
Dean went out to the shore, knowing Bobby and Lisa would follow, which they did.  
   
"What the hell happened?" Lisa hissed.    
   
"Look, Cain stopped me right when we left.  It was...personal."  Dean winced.  
   
"Personal?" Bobby snapped.  "We ain't got time or votes to get 'personal'!"  
   
"I'm sorry, Bobby.  She kept comin' at me and... we can still get Cain out."  
   
"How?" Lisa demanded.  "You probably just screwed our alliance with Gabe and Castiel.  They'll never trust us.  Damnit, Dean."  
   
She stormed away, and he did not follow her.  
   
"Tell me you had a damn good reason for doin' that, boy," Bobby said low.  
   
Dean sighed.  "I had a damn good reason, Bobby.  And no time to tell you.  It won't happen again."  
   
Bobby nodded.  
   
"I can fix it with Gabe and Cas," Dean assured him, hoping like hell he could.  
   
Bobby nodded, patting Dean on the back.  
   
Dean headed back up the beach.  It was dark now and he could see two people by the fire.  His gut twisted, seeing it was Gabe and Cas.  It was now or never.  
   
He approached the pair and they quickly stopped talking.  
   
"Yeah.  It was me," Dean said, answering their unasked question.  Both men looked stricken.  
   
"Why?" Castiel blurted.  
   
"Look," Dean rushed in.  "Hannah had it out for me.  And the demons were right on her tail.  If I lost even one immunity challenge, my head was on the chopping block."  
   
Gabe looked pissed.  Like, enough to make him wince slightly at the menace in his stare.  
   
Cas paced back and forth, fuming.  “You...bastard.”  
   
Dean’s eyebrows shot up.  It wasn’t the word.  It was the way Cas looked so foreign saying it.  He almost wanted to laugh at the absurdity of it, but the seriousness of the situation stayed his tongue.  He looked down at the dark sand at his feet, delving back into the stakes of the game.  
   
"She has given me nothing but death glares since she got here."  
   
"Did you know that?" Cas asked Gabe.  
   
"Yeah.  She mentioned she thought you were a threat.  But Dean, you just fucked our numbers," Gabe said.  
   
Dean bit his lip.  "We can still do this.  We still have five on our side, four on theirs.  We can always try to swing Meg or Crowley.  It was last second information from Cain and I didn't have a chance to share-"  
   
"Cain!" Gabe huffed.  "So, you aligned with Cain."  
   
"No!  I mean...only for tonight, I swear."  Dean gave them his best apologetic smile.  "We're strong.  We're gonna pull through this, I guarantee."  
   
The men exchanged a look, but neither looked too thrilled.  
   
"I..." Dean hesitated to share any more information, but if he held back, he was going to lose them.  "She got really pissed at me because I'm gay."  
   
Gabe's face froze for a second.  "Huh."  
   
Castiel looked shocked.  
   
"She was making me really uncomfortable," Dean added in a quiet voice.  
   
Gabe nodded.  "I can see that.  She's pretty preachy."  
   
"Sorry guys," Dean added, feeling way too exposed.  Cas' look of shock was still frozen on his face.  Dean headed for the bathroom, leaving them to talk about what he had just said.  Gabe at least gave him an inkling of understanding the situation.  Cas had given him nothing but shock.  Was that for Hannah being a homophobic bitch?  Or maybe he was shocked Dean was gay?  Maybe that creeped him out and Cas was the next one to act like a dick.  In amongst his worries of strategy, were the old voices in his head that he struggled with in the real world.  It made him want a drink.    
   
   
****************************************  
   
   
Castiel stewed the entire night.  His loyal ally was gone.  His trio was fractured.  And all of it, for Dean.  Or because of him, anyway.  Truth be told, he would have voted her out himself had he known what Dean was going through.  But he had not been given the opportunity.    
   
He was pissed.  And he really had no other option than to trust Bobby, Lisa, and Dean to back him and Gabe.  He slept close to Gabriel, Meg on his other side.    
   
She seemed concerned for him, but he knew better than to trust her.  
   
The next morning, he kept his distance from everyone.  He fell back on his old skill of blending into the background.  He didn't know what to make of any of them really.  He was in over his head.  
   
Truth be told, he was so damn hungry, he couldn’t think straight.  He felt irritable and frustrated.  His ‘ally’ had been cruel to Dean.  For being gay.  The statement had truly been the last thing he had expected to come from Dean hot-as-a-Greek-god Winchester.    
   
And... Dean was gay.  
   
The thrill of this new information made him feel anxious.  It made him think back to the night when Dean was messing with his hair.  A warm tingle surged through his body.  
   
   
************************************  
   
Dean lined up for the day’s challenge.  He gave back the immunity necklace and felt its loss tremendously.  He was a huge target.    
   
Cas had been quiet and aloof.  He spent most of his time chopping wood, fishing, and resting.  Dean gave him space, feeling pretty raw around him and Gabe at this point.  
   
"Today's challenge," Billie began, "is a test of will power.  Mind and body.  You will swim out to a post in the water, climb it and stand on top.  The one who remains standing the longest wins immunity and a reward."  
   
"Want to hear about the reward?" Billie teased.  
   
"Yes!" They called back.  
   
"The reward is picking a punishment and a pleasure."  
   
They all looked at her with question.  This was new.  
   
"The winner picks one person to be sent to punishment isle.  It's basically a rock in the middle of the Indian Ocean.  That person stays there until the burning ceremony tomorrow night.  Long time to be out in the weather and all alone.  On the plus side, the punished one cannot be voted off.  So, is it worth it?  Someone will find out!  For pleasure, the winner gets a four-course meal on the beach with drinks and desert!"  
   
They all hollered and clapped at that.  A huge meal would be a big bonus.  
   
They swam out to posts that had been erected in a semi-circle out in a lagoon.  
   
Dean swam, feeling the drain on his muscles just swimming out that far.  He reached a post and climbed the metal rungs to the top.  He was not a real fan of heights and found this challenge to be one of his least favorite so far.    
   
It took some doing, but he managed to climb the pole and get to a precarious standing position atop.  His feet took up the entire round top, his toes sticking out over the edge.    
   
It was at least a seven-foot drop to the water.  
   
"Time starts now!  How long can you last?" Billie started.  
   
Dean heard a splash and had to stifle a grin at Bobby who had already fallen.  Poor guy.  
   
The wind swept past them and Dean tried to find a center to focus on.  His eyes wandered around the semi-circle.  Abaddon fell next, closely followed by Crowley.  
   
After 18 minutes, Dean could feel the muscles in his thighs start to shake.  This was mind over matter.  He could do this.  
   
"Twenty-five minutes have elapsed," Billie called.  "I'm sure your feet and legs are feeling the burn."  
   
Meg fell next with a squeal and Gabe dropped shortly after.  
   
Dean needed this immunity.  He gritted his teeth as his quads trembled.  His feet were cramping and every now and then he wobbled.  
   
The minutes drug.  The sun was burning him.  He could feel sweat dripping from his forehead.  He wiped at it with his bandana, but had to steady himself, blinking salty tears from his burning eyes.  
   
Every fucking part of him was annoyed with this challenge.  
   
"Thirty-two minutes have elapsed," Billie taunted.  "Castiel and Cain look like they could last all day!"  
   
Dean looked at Cain, which was a mistake.  His left leg buckled slightly and while trying to right it, he fell, plunging into the water.  
   
The cold of the ocean water was shocking as it enveloped him.  Just as quickly, he loved the cool rush to his hot, sweaty, angry body.  
   
"Damn it!" He swore, hitting the water with frustration.  His legs felt like jelly and he lazily made his way back to shore.    
   
He took a seat next to Bobby, watching the remaining three.  Lisa, Cas, and Cain.    
   
Several minutes later, Lisa fell.  
   
Dean marveled at how stoic Cain and Cas both looked.  While Cain's eyes were closed, and he seemed to be in some sort of Zen state, Cas simply stood there, not moving.  His eyes were open, and he seemed to just be waiting.  
   
Another ten minutes ticked by slowly and finally, Cain tipped over, lost his footing and fell.  
   
"Amazing!" Billie yelled.  "An hour and two minutes these two held out!  And Castiel is STILL standing there!  Come on in Castiel!  Get your prize!"  
   
Cas nodded and jumped into the water gracefully.  
   
"Damn," Dean mused.  "That guy is a freakin' rock!"  
   
Castiel took his place next to Billie, getting the immunity necklace.  Dean clapped with the others, but his smile was genuine.  He was glad Cas was safe.  
   
"Besides immunity, Castiel wins a reward!" Billie said.  They all clapped again and waited.  She put the immunity necklace on Cas and stepped back.  "So, big decision.  Who gets punished?  Oh, and nobody likes to eat alone, so go ahead and pick two friends to join you for that meal by the sea."  
   
Castiel licked his chapped lips, squinting in the sun.  "I'm gonna pick Gabriel and Meg to join me for dinner."  
   
Gabriel and Meg cheered, running to join him.  
   
"And who spends the first night on punishment isle?" Billie encouraged with a grin.  
   
Castiel's eyes ran over the crowd.  It was going to suck.  But that person could not be voted off.    
   
Castiel gave nothing away with his poker face.  
   
"Dean."  
   
"Fuck," Dean muttered, his head dropping.  
   
He supposed it was a fitting punishment for his behind-the-back play.  
   
The others 'oohed' and grumbled.  
   
"Castiel, Gabe, and Meg, dinner awaits!  Dean, there is a boat ready and waiting for you right over there."  
   
Dean gave everyone a wave goodbye, sliding a look past Cas, whose eyes flitted away.  
   
Dean crossed the beach alone and got into an inflatable, motorized boat with some locals from the area.  They spoke French, giving him no information about where they were headed.    
   
The bouncy boat rounded three lagoons before it veered further out in the ocean.  A tiny speck of an island came into view.  It had two trees and they were pretty skimpy.    
   
"Seriously?" Dean asked, glancing around at the three men in the boat who only smiled in return.  
   
The boat ran up to the tiny rock and Dean stepped out.  He stood there watching as one camera man got out and the boat left.  
   
Dean sighed.  The camera men rarely ever said a word.  And this guy was no different.  He went to work setting up several cameras and fitted him with a mic.  
   
The boat came back, and the guy gave him a perfunctory slap on the back.  Dean's jaw dropped as the guy got in and he was truly alone.    
   
He made a quick walk around the island and picked up a few dried leaves and picked some bark off the trees.  The trees barely provided shade and they had no fruit.  There was one wide, knee high boulder, two trees, and that was just fucking it.    
   
Dean plopped onto the gravely shore and dropped his head.  All he could do was wait.    
   
"This fucking blows, Cas!" He yelled into the wind.  "Hope you fucking choke on your big-ass meal!"  
   
By midnight, huddled tight to the boulder as a light rain soaked his clothes, Dean was past angry and on to utter anguish.  He shivered and curled and rolled and finally sat up and stared at the main land.  The next time he saw one of those pictures that said, 'a bad day at the beach is better than a good day at work' he was going to fucking destroy it.  Fucking Cas.  
   
By dawn, Dean was numb.  His head was finally quiet, and his stomach was beyond hungry and he didn't move.  
   
Disjointedly, he wondered what he was missing.  What plots and what conversations.  Where was Sam and what was he doing?  Man, he missed Sam.  
   
By noon, the rock he was on was baking.  He curled up in the shade and finally fell asleep.  
   
Evening finally drug by and a boat came.  One of the camera men helped him get aboard and gave him a bottle of water.  It was probably cheating, but Dean was so beyond thirsty that he knew he was dehydrated.  
   
They escorted him to the burning ceremony.  At the foot of the steps, he had to center himself.  If not, he would walk right up to Cas and kill him.  Besides that, he needed to focus so his legs actually held him through the whole damn ceremony.    
   
One of the camera men motioned him forward again and he waved them off, climbing the steps.  
   
"And now we'll bring in Dean," Billie was saying.  Her eyes roved over him with a raised brow.  
   
Dean walked to his ring, flicked his lighter and lit it.  He looked at no one.  
   
"So, Dean, how was your little time-out on Punishment Isle?"  
   
"It was fine," Dean said, meeting her gaze.  
   
She nodded, looking like she knew better.  
   
"Castiel, would you like to keep your immunity necklace this vote?" Billie asked.  
   
"Yes."  
   
Just the sound of the man's voice was enough to make Dean grit his jaw.  
   
"It's time to vote!  You cannot vote for Castiel or Dean."  
   
Dean knelt shakily and wished with everything in his being that he could write Cas' name.  He had no idea what was happening with the others, so he went back to his last plan and wrote Cain.

As he stared down at Cain’s name, watching it burn, what Billie had said finally sunk into his sluggish mind. He was sunburnt, hungry, dehydrated, and the voice ringing in his ears was no longer his own. Or Bobby’s. It was his father’s. It made him damn near twitchy. But Billie had said no one could vote for him. In all his anger and general frustration, he had forgotten Cas had also provided him with immunity.

He glared over at Cas. The unwelcome voice of his father putting him down was no where near worth his immunity tonight. But Cas wouldn’t know that.

He stared straight ahead at Billie. No one knew that. No one but Sam. And Sam wasn’t here.   
   
   
*************************************************  
   
   
Castiel stood, waiting to see who was going home.  Yesterday had been a big win for him.  Gabriel said Crowley would have been a smarter move than Meg, but he didn't like Crowley.  He liked Meg.  And it was his reward, after all.  The meal had been amazing.  It was strange to fill himself after being hungry for so long.    
   
The absence of Dean when he returned made him start to worry.  Perhaps punishing Dean was not the right move.  It seemed simple at the time.  He screwed him over, so suffer and still be safe.    
   
When he saw Dean walk onto the platform, his ease ratcheted to a worried uptick.  Dean looked like shit.  And it was the direct result of Castiel's decision.    
   
The fact that he would not look at him was equally worrisome.  
   
"Time to read the votes," Billie said.    
   
"First vote, Cain.  Second vote, Cain.  Third vote, Cain."  
   
Castiel grinned.  Losing Hannah had not been the end of the road for him.  
   
"Fourth vote, Gabriel.  Fifth vote, Gabriel."  
   
Castiel and Gabriel exchanged a glance.  This was not at all what he had expected.    
   
"Sixth vote, Cain.  Seventh vote, Gabriel.  Eighth vote, Gabriel."  
   
Castiel felt a wash of panic rush over him.  Not Gabriel!  
   
"Second member of the jury and 22nd person burned on the Ring of Fire, Gabriel."  
   
Castiel's jaw dropped.  Gabriel threw him a salute as he lowered under the platform.  
   
Castiel's eyes swept over the board.  Cain was grinning.  Dean looked angry.  So did Bobby.  What the hell just happened?  
   
"Nightly-night campers," Billie waved, firelight twinkling in her eyes.  
   
Castiel walked the entire way back to camp without a word.  
   
Bobby, Lisa, and Dean sat by the fire, Bobby going about fixing him some rice.  He had not eaten since the meal before the challenge.  Lisa was giving him fruit.  Castiel walked past the group initially but turned back around.  
   
He approached the three, barely biting back his anger.  "So, which one of you joined the demons this time?"  
   
Dean looked up at him with barely tempered rage.  "How about you don't give me any shit, Castiel."  
   
"So, it was you?" Castiel lashed out.  "After I give you immunity?!"  
   
Dean was on his feet and in Castiel's face in a second.  "You can take your immunity and shove it up your ass!  I voted for Cain!  I've been gone!  Stuck on a fucking rock!  And your team-"  
   
"Hold up, hold up!" Bobby cut him off, stepping between them.  "Cas, I suggest you give Dean some space.  Dean, I suggest you be grateful."  
   
"Grateful!" Dean huffed.  Dean took a step back, giving Castiel a disgusted look.  “Turns out I’m NOT the bastard around here.  Bastard.”  
   
Castiel knew that was a slam for him calling Dean that after the last vote.  Hannah was one thing.  Gabriel was completely different.  This one hurt.  
   
Castiel shook his head.  He was done.  His ties were fraying left and right.  Without Gabriel, he was obviously next.  
   
He made his way back to the shelter and curled up along the side.  His head was spinning.  
   
   
************************************************  
   
   
Dean woke the next morning still feeling hungry and thirsty.  He pushed Lisa over slightly, pulling his arm out.  It was early still, and Bobby sat up when he did.  
   
Silently, they headed for the fire.  Dean sat close to it, scooping the ashes out while Bobby brought fresh wood over.  They worked silently for some time until the fire was starting.  
   
"You alright?" Bobby asked quietly.  
   
"Yeah," Dean barely managed.    
   
Bobby narrowed his eyes.  "Was it bad?"  
   
"Yeah," Dean laughed humorlessly.  "I'm beat, Bobby.  That was way too much time in my own head.  And after that friggin' Hannah."  Dean cut himself off, shaking his head.    
   
"I know we're havin' a bad run here, Dean.  But we can still pull this out of the bag.  Best I can figure though, we're gonna need Cas.  You gonna be okay with that?"  
   
Dean stemmed a pissed off retort, turning it into a sigh.  "Yeah.  Whatever it takes.  I'll stow my shit.  But too many more nights on that island and I'll be done for."  
   
Dean fought the pain off his face as Bobby nodded.  “I hear you, son.”

“Did you vote for Gabriel?” Dean asked quietly.    
   
“Hell, no.  I liked Gabe.  Was it you?”  
   
“No.”  
   
They looked at each other.  The numbers told them everything.  
   
“Lisa,” they both whispered.  
   
“But why?” Dean sat back, wishing he had not slept so close to her last night.  The thought really rubbed him the wrong way now.  “She just screwed us.  If we miraculously bring Cas back to our side, it’s four to four.  And how the hell do we trust Lisa now?”  
   
“Damnit,” Bobby swore, getting up to pace.  “What the hell was she thinking?”  Bobby sat back down, frustrated.  
   
“I don’t know.”  Dean stared into the fire.  He was too tired to think it through.  And so. Fucking.  Hungry.  
 


	3. Payback.  Or Vengeance.  Or Karma.  All Those Bitches.

Chapter 3. Payback. Or Vengeance. Or Karma. All those Bitches.

 

Castiel woke to bright light and the loud buzz of insects. He had a shitty night. But his head was clearer. In fact, it was a clean slate. He really had no allies. He was a free agent. A vote for the buying.

He made his way down to the fire and thankfully was up in time for breakfast. 

After eating, he took all the dishes and buckets to the stream. He missed Gabriel. He might not have been on his heels every moment like Hannah, but his snarky humor kept Castiel more sane than he had realized. He wondered if he and Gabriel would be friends after this madness was over.

"I didn't vote for Gabe."

Castiel's thoughts spun to a halt. He turned, looking up into the green eyes and shadowed face of Dean.

The stream caught the bowl he had in his hand and it floated away. Dean stooped over, catching it down stream. He rinsed it and walked it back to him.

"Thanks," Castiel murmured. He stood up, stretching his back. "And I believe you."

Dean tossed a berry in his mouth and glanced around. "I think it's time to make a move in our favor. We can't take another loss."

"I'm well aware," Castiel answered flatly.

They locked into a stare. Castiel, normally easy-going in life, felt the sudden need to go down fighting. And there was no mistaking the look in Dean's eye. Dean was going to take him down. Not today. But some day soon.

"Dean, I didn't send you to that island to run you down. I did it to save you. You are a huge threat. Meg tells me your name is in Cain's mouth as often as his is in yours and Bobby's."

Some of the tightness on Dean’s face relaxed. He nodded, looking for the first time like he trusted him again. Cas had to admit to himself that as angry as he had been, and as neutral as he had felt this morning, he was immensely relieved to be on equal footing with Dean again. He had to really remind himself just why he had been so angry last night.

Dean stepped closer, crossing his arms over his chest. "Do you trust her?"

“Meg?” Cas asked, getting a quick nod. “As much as I trust any of you.”

Dean pulled back at that with a guilty nod. “Cas, I don’t know what to say about Gabriel. It fucking sucks. I know that much. It wasn’t me. I’m pretty sure it wasn’t Bobby. So,”

Cas made a hateful face. “Lisa.”

Dean nodded. “That’s what we think.”

“But...” Castiel frowned. His confusion drained away a bit. “Crowley. Meg said he was talking to her a lot yesterday. I never guessed it would be Gabe though. I know she doesn’t like me.”

Dean crinkled his brow. “But we were solid before I left for the fucking rock of an island. What the hell happened?”

Cas shook his head. “I’m so sorry for sending you there.”

Dean waved a hand. “It’s fine. I’m sorry Lisa flaked on us. Pisses me off.”

The pair stared at each other a moment. His heart was racing and it was hard to think straight when those green eyes were so ensnaring.

He wanted this kind of interaction with Dean more often. “I’m sorry I called you a bastard. It was...petty.”

Dean broke into a real grin, stifling a laugh. “Yeah....you don’t do that often, do you? Call people names. It came out kinda forced.”

Well, at least Dean had found it funny. He knew he was blushing, and those shy, awkward feelings were fighting their way to the surface.

Dean quirked his mouth slightly, squinting one eye. "Cas..."

Twigs snapped and the two dropped their gaze immediately. 

"Thought you fell in," Meg grinned. "What is it with you two and water anyway?"

Castiel grinned at her devilish flirting. She amused him for some reason. 

Dean left and Castiel knew Meg had ruined a moment. The way Dean had been staring, his racing heart, how close they were to each other. He busied himself with the dishes as she told him about her life back in Chicago. He wondered what Dean’s hands would feel like rubbing along his sides. They were calloused, with blunt nails. 

“I know damn well, that grin ain’t about my aunt Lil, Clarence. What’s making you all sappy faced?”

Cas, startled from his thoughts. He needed to focus more on his potential ally. He blushed, giving her an apologetic grin. “Sorry Meg, what were you saying?”

 

============================================

 

"I think I got it," Dean said excitedly, whacking Bobby on the shoulder as he lay almost napping in the shelter. 

"What?" Bobby frowned, stiffly popping up.

"I think I just got Crowley to flip." It was a long shot on the shoulders of someone no one trusted. It was risky as hell.

"You think you can trust him?" Bobby asked as they headed to the beach.

"Like 30% sure," Dean answered honestly. "Cain is going down."

"Lisa on board?"

"Oh yeah. I just spent half an hour in the jungle with her. She knows we aren’t happy. And she knows that was a bullshit move yesterday. Now, I gotta tell Cas. He's makin' me nervous hangin' out with Meg. But he says he doesn't trust her."

Bobby nodded with a worried grin. “We just might pull through this after all, then?”

“You and me, Bobby. We got this.”

Dean jogged down the beach to where Cas was laying in the shallow water to stay cool.

"Hey!" Dean grinned.

"Wow. Hello, Dean."

Dean sat down in the water and turned over onto his stomach, letting the cool water relieve his hot, itchy skin.

"So...I'm scheming a plan."

Cas grinned. "Me too."

"Yeah?" Dean asked, propping up on his elbows to listen. 

"I'm trying to get Meg to flip on Cain."

"Well, I got Crowley. He's in for Cain or Abaddon. And it was him that got Lisa to swing her vote. I just reminded Crowley how easy it was to sway Lisa and how unreliable a partner that makes. He agreed, but...it’s Crowley. He’s pretty damn manipulative.” He splashed water up over his own shoulder, relishing the soothing cool it gave his skin. “I promised him a final four spot for it though."

Castiel sat up looking worried. "Final four? I thought I was in the final four."

"You are!" Dean huffed. "Unless you send me to that fucking island again. Then you're on your own."

"I'm pretty sure Lisa wants me out," Cas said.

Dean's thoughts froze as he looked up into those big blue eyes. “We gotta make her think she’s safe. Otherwise, we’ll lose her vote.”

Cas nodded reluctantly.

"Besides," he added, "I'm using Crowley. He's smarmy. I don't really want to take him to final four."

Cas nodded in understanding, his body relaxing again. "Sounds like we have some options then."

 

===========================================

 

They lined up on the beach for the day's challenge. Billie strolled out of her air conditioned trailer and grinned. She looked crisp and clean. Castiel had to admit he grinned a little as sweat at least glistened her forehead after only a few minutes of being in the sun.

"Immunity back up for grabs!" She paced in front of them before stopping in the center again. "Today we draw for teams and you will be competing in this obstacle coarse. And it's a beauty."

She walked along the line of competitors with a bag of stones. Castiel reached in blindly, pulling out a stone. He looked at it and it was painted black. Each member drew a stone of either white or black. Four white - Lisa, Bobby, Meg, and Abaddon. The black team - Castiel, Dean, Crowley, and Cain.

"Wanna know what you're playing for?" Billie teased.

"Yes!" They all yelled.

"The winning team leaves for a helicopter tour of the islands!"

They all cheered. That sounded amazing.

"And how about some burgers and fries?"

"Yeah!" They all cheered. 

Castiel could practically taste hamburger in his mouth. He was so hungry. All the time. The toll it was taking showed in his almost loose fitting trunks. He needed food. And burgers damn near made him want to cry.

 

The winning team would get the reward. They would then compete for immunity immediately after they won the obstacle coarse.

"Burning ceremony tonight. Who will get burned?" Billie called with amusement that none of them shared with her.

"We got this," Dean said close to his ear. And they definitely had the power on their side. 

Castiel nodded, but eyed the other team. Anything was possible.

The coarse was floating out in the bay, anchored to the sea floor and floating on the water. All four teammates were to be tied together at the wrist in a line, only a few feet of rope separating their hands. They had to jump off a high wall into the ocean, swim to a dock, untangle ropes to lower a banner that dropped a key, jump and swim to the next dock (which was shaped like a roof top), scale that, slide down the side, swim to the pier, climb a tall ladder to the dock and unlock a box. The box had local currency in it. You had to place them smallest amount to largest amount on a display board.

"We gotta stay coordinated," Dean said as they took their places at the top of the wall. 

"I'll take lead," Cain said quietly, "and Crowley can anchor."

Castiel nodded. That made sense. Cain was the first one, only tied to Dean. Dean was next, tied to Cain and to himself. Cas glanced at Crowley, was tied to his other wrist. The thought of swimming with rope connecting them made him feel slightly panicky. He swallowed the feeling, focusing back on the coarse. "Who knows the currency? Anyone?"

"I might," Crowley said, squinting. "I'll have to see it."

They all nodded and perched on the floating dock in two lines as Billie readied herself for a play by play.

Castiel pulled at the rope on his wrist nervously. Being tied into a line was strange. His hand was pulled away from where he was looking at it and he looked to Dean. Dean quirked a grin and winked. Castiel felt his whole face flush and he smiled.

"I'm lead," Cain said again, "if you hear me calling to coordinate, try to do so quickly."

Castiel nodded. Cain was bossy. And it annoyed him. That was the bastard behind the plan to take out Gabriel. He grit his jaw, listening as Billie raised a whistle to her mouth. 

"Campers ready!"

She blew the whistle and the four leapt into the water, plunging deep and kicking quickly to the surface. The rope on his left wrist tugged and pulled him side to side as he managed to break the surface of the water and he gulped for air.

"Left!" Cain called.

Castiel struck out with his left arm to swim. The coordination helped them quickly get to the next dock. They heaved as one, pulling themselves up onto the floating dock. The other team was just behind them. They all scrambled to the heap of thick rope in a nasty tangle. Castiel tried to look at it, but Cain and Crowley were already pulling and yanking rope. 

Cain pulled a knot tighter.

"Stop!" Castiel yelled, jutting a hand out to stop him.

"What?!" He roared.

"Just wait!" Castiel barked back.

Castiel saw Dean hold an arm out to stop Cain again. "Just wait a damn second!" Dean snapped, glaring at Cain.

Castiel mapped the rope quickly and stepped in again. "I got it!"

The other three only helped as he handed them rope and took it back, quickly unsnarling the thick line in seconds. As he undid the final knot, working as fast as his hands could go, the line ripped away, the banner falling down and a key dangling from it.

"Got it!" Dean and Cain yelled.

Cain snatched the key and they hesitated only a second to line up and jump back into the ocean as one long line.

Cain called out cadence and even though his left arm was slightly jarred in his strokes, the line made it to the roof top quickly.

A quick glance told Castiel that the other team was still working with the knots. They all tried climbing onto the peaked boards but the entire thing began to tip. They let go, treading water.

"One at a time," Dean called.

Cain nodded, pulling himself up and climbing to the peak, Dean lumbered aboard and Cain began sliding down the other side as Dean began to climb. Castiel pulled himself onto the slippery surface, shoving Dean's foot up as he skidded down toward him. The push made him drop back into the water, but Dean was securely on the peak. He heaved himself up again, muscles trembling and burning. Dean pulled, helping Cas up the slippery slope. As he straddled the peak, Dean plunged into the water below. Castiel pulled with all he had to help Crowley traverse the incline. 

He slid down the opposite side as Crowley peaked the top and immediately slid down, plunging into the water on top of him. He struggled a moment, fighting the rope and felt Dean pull him up to the surface again.

"Come on!" He yelled.

Castiel gasped and shoved Crowley over a bit to give them both room to swim. He was wearing out so fast. All of them were heaving and swimming with less coordination as Billie yelled on and on about both teams progress and struggles. 

The other team was starting the roof, but were managing it quicker since they had watched how their team tackled it.

"Go!" He could hear everyone yelling.

Cain was up the ladder, Dean behind him, and it was Castiel's turn to grab the bottom rung and begin the climb. Everyone had to wait as the person getting on the ladder took an extra amount of time to pull up to the first rung.

Castiel climbed and waited for Crowley, who was struggling to pull himself up. Castiel wrapped the rope around his wrist again and pulled, giving Crowley the extra lift he needed to get to the bottom rung.

All on, they climbed high onto the pier. Now on top, they darted on shaking legs to the box.

Cain fumbled tiredly with the lock, throwing the box open.

Crowley was panting and had difficulty even looking at the money.

"This goes first," Dean said.

"Then this," Cain added, lining the coins up. "Then this."

Billie was yelling and Castiel glanced back, seeing the others had just reached the ladder. He looked back to the board. "This," Castiel said, shoving the bill in next, "then this coin, now those."

Cain was putting them in order quickly. "Done!"

Billie jogged over, looking over the money. "It's wrong!"

They looked at the money again. "These two are backwards," Dean said, changing two around.

The other team was opening their box as Billie checked them again. "Still wrong, but closer!"

They all muttered, swearing and studying the money again  
"It's this!" Crowley leaned in. "And yes, that's it!"

Billie checked again as the other team brought their money to their board.

"It's right! Team black won!" Billie cheered.

Castiel jumped, hugging Dean, Cain, and Crowley. He wanted that hamburger RIGHT now!

After they settled a bit, Dean's arm still around his shoulders, Billie went on.

"And now these lucky four get to try their luck for immunity."

Castiel heaved a breath. His body was so weak. The camera people helped them get untied and removed the ropes. 

"Alright!" Billie called, everyone listening carefully. Bobby and the others were wearily slumped onto a bench on the pier to watch them.

"You have to swim to the red dock and walk the balance beam to the man waiting on the yellow dock. Oh, and you have to deliver this money to him."

Billie handed each of them a Rupee, which was like a dollar in Mauritius. "So, first to pay the man wins."

The pier was too high to jump off of, and Castiel wondered desperately how he would get down to the water.

"Go," she said nonchalantly.

Castiel ran for the ladder, Dean on his trail but Cain butting in first. They scrambled, and he was forced to wait for Cain. 

He hastily climbed down next and tried not to step on Cain's fingers as Dean caught his twice.

"Sorry!" Dean yelled both times.

Cain jumped into the water and Castiel was shocked to feel the ladder shift as Dean leapt off from above him. He figured he better go, so he jumped, pushing off with his feet and hitting the water hard.

He came up coughing and swam as fast as he could toward the red dock. His muscles burned and it all felt like slow motion. He clung to the Rupee as he crawled onto the red dock.

Cain was ahead of him, but Dean was slowing down in the water and Castiel had just passed him.

He threw himself onto the deck hard, hitting his cheek hard enough he knew it would bruise. He scrambled to his feet, running across the teetering dock and stepped onto the balance beam. 

Cain was way ahead and Castiel fell off the beam almost immediately.

He climbed back to the dock and tried again. He made quick work, almost running on the beam when he fell again. 

For a second, he wanted to let the ocean sweep his weary body away.

And then he was swimming for the dock again. As he stepped onto the beam, he saw Dean halfway across his beam and Cain two-thirds of the way to the man waiting on the dock.

He found the rhythm of the ocean tide and began quickly setting out again. Crowley was just getting onto his beam. 

He heard a splash and prayed it was Cain. He kept his focus on his beam rather than look.

And then he heard hooping and hollering as Billie started yelling. He just kept going.

As his eyes flicked up to the yellow dock, he saw Cain standing next to the man. His hands were on his hips and the man was proudly waving the Rupee Cain had delivered.

Fuck.

Castiel tipped, falling into the water and slowly made his way to the red dock. Dean sat there waiting for him, helping him up when he got there.

They both collapsed on the deck in shear exhaustion.

Moments passed as their breaths evened.

"I'm never moving again," Castiel said weakly.

"Just...bring the burgers right here," Dean waved lamely.

Castiel laughed pathetically. "I want a burger," he moaned, turning over and nudging Dean.

"Me too," Dean whispered, turning his head to look at him. "Fucking Cain. I tried man...". Dean covered his face with his hands and heaved a big sigh.

"I tried too," Castiel said, his head dropping back to the dock with a thud.

A little boat like the one that took Dean away the other day, sped up to the dock and they both clambered in, Crowley and Cain already aboard.

"Good effort, boys," Cain grinned.

Castiel nodded and gave Dean a quick frown when he started to get pissy back. There just wasn't time for that. 

The boat took them to shore and they lined up to hear Billie go on about their run and their reward.

They were escorted, giving Bobby and Lisa a wave, to a boat that took them around the island. They got into cars, which felt extremely surreal. The soft seats felt like he could curl up in a ball and sleep on it forever. He laughed when he found himself petting the seat to feel it's softness. 

The cars pulled up to a helicopter pad. He heard Dean take a long intake of breath. When he glanced over, Dean had a white-knuckle death grip on the car handle and he was looking out the window at the helicopter.

Cain and Crowley got out of the car, leaving one door hanging open.

"Dean, are you okay?"

Dean pressed his head back against the seat. "I hate flying."

Castiel's eyebrows raised. The mighty Dean was afraid of something? For some ridiculous reason it made him chuckle.

"Shut up, Cas," Dean said in a pained voice.

"It's okay. It'll be fun."

Dean gave him an incredulous look.

The door Dean held onto was pulled open and men ushered them forward, speaking French, the common language used here.

They loaded onto the helicopter, Dean cramming himself against his side, taking the middle seat with a wave off from the others getting the window seats. Crowley and Cain took window seats in the first row with a camera man in the middle. Cas and Dean were in the back seat, Dean insisting the camera man take a window seat to get some great shots.

They were fitted with microphones so they could hear each other and Dean looked oddly pale. 

The helicopter lifted off and Dean kept his head up, fighting his fear head-on.

As it lifted, Dean gripped the seat hard. Castiel wanted to help him. He fought not to take his hand, hug him, anything to make his color and smile come back. He pulled off his headset and put a hand on Dean's arm.

Dean pulled his headset off and gave him another pained look. The longer their eyes met, the calmer Dean's breath came.

"It's beautiful out there," Castiel yelled over the loud chopper.

Dean took another breath and put his headset back on, Castiel doing the same. Castiel brought his arm up and Dean leaned over him to look out. Castiel took advantage, putting his hand on Dean's back, rubbing slowly to help calm him.

Dean grinned as they both looked out. The ocean was such a beautiful blue with islands of white sands and coral reef surrounding them. The pilot circled back and started listing landmarks as he flew them over the main island.

Dean sat back and finished the flight wedged close to him. He was so close that Castiel found his hand kept coming down onto Dean's leg instead of his own. Finally, he just left it there. 

When the helicopter landed, Castiel scooted out quickly to let Dean out. He couldn't help but pat him on the shoulder, feeling proud of him for just enduring that.

Away from the stress-inducing helicopter, the four headed for a patio set up with a huge table covered with plates full of food. Stacks of burgers, plates overflowing with fries, lettuce, tomatoes, onions all chopped and sliced and ready to build a burger. 

Pitchers full of ice water, soda, and tea sat sparkling. Food had never made Castiel cry before, but he had to choke back his emotion at the sight. The four descended upon the food like vultures. Castiel thought he might die in ecstasy from the flavors. 

Eyes closed, he sat back in his chair and savored the first bite. When he came to, he found Dean staring at him, Crowley laughing and Cain studiously packing in fries.

"It's so good," he mumbled around a mouthful.

Dean grinned, exchanging a laugh with Crowley.

The rest of the meal consisted of voting talk, which was all a bunch of hot air with no deals made because Cain was there. No matter how interested Dean looked or how often he smiled, Castiel knew better.

As the piles of burgers went down and the fries were picked clean, they all became pretty lethargic. 

Crowley and Cain slunk off to the side of the room, acting like they were getting another drink. Dean was slouched back in his chair, eyes blinking heavily.

Castiel leaned onto the table on one elbow. "So, was it worth it?"

"What worth what?" Dean asked quietly, leaning forward to keep the conversation between them.

"Was the helicopter ride worth the burgers?" Castiel grinned. Dean's facial expressions were just too much sometimes. This particular moment of open curiosity and looking lost was extremely endearing. 

Dean blew out a breath and seemed to consider something that made him smile to himself. "Yeah. Yeah, it was. Pretty much thanks to you."

So, the touching had been okay. His hand on Dean's back had been welcome. His arm around him even.

"Something just kinda clicked when you pulled your microphone thing off and told me to take mine off. Like the real noise snapped me out of whatever was screaming through my head. It was a cool reward and I'm glad I got to actually enjoy it."

Castiel grinned. What could he say to that? It was just a simple thing really. 

"I'm glad too." Castiel tried to tuck his warm, fuzzy feelings aside for another time and another world. Back to game mode. Back to strategizing. 

"Looks like Crowley and Cain are planning something," he said, his eyes drifting to the whispering pair and then back to Dean.

Dean's gaze was steady. "So, where are you from?"

The question confused Castiel, throwing him off track. The grin that followed as Dean's eyes ran up and down his face made Castiel flush. Why was Dean getting so personal?

"Um...Pontiac, Illinois. You?"

"Lawrence, Kansas."

Castiel had never met someone that he just could not stop looking at. And no one had ever looked at him like Dean did. It was a studying look, but not like the other competitors. He felt like he was slowly being unwrapped.

"You married or dating?" Dean asked.

Castiel knew he was blushing slightly harder. Maybe this was strategic and not just personal. Maybe.

"Um...I'm single. I...don't have the greatest dating record. You?"

Dean's eyes had dropped to his mouth and flicked back up. "I'm single. I've dated plenty. Few relationships I thought were going somewhere, but they never did." Dean sat back, glancing at the other two who were speaking quickly in whispers. "Just me and some friends. My brother is in his last year of college. In fact, I'm gonna miss his graduation being here." A look of regret that was quickly hidden fleeted through those green eyes.

"I have a sister and a brother. I'm close with my sister, Anna, but my brother Luc and my parents live in Pontiac as well, but we...aren't on speaking terms." It was an awful lot to share. Castiel dropped his gaze to a remaining bit of burger he had decided not to cram it in. The only other person he had given this much information to was Gabriel. He missed the trickster.

Dean nodded. "My parents both passed away."

Castiel's eyes jumped to Dean's down-turned face. "I'm so sorry, Dean."

Dean shrugged. "My mom died when I was four. Almost five. So, it was a long time ago. My dad died a few years ago. Car accident. It was during Sam's first year of college. It was...well, it sucked. Actually, that was when I started watching The Ring of Fire and decided to try out for the show." A soft smile curved his mouth as he stared at nothing. “My brother, Sam, and I got together once a week after Dad died. When he was home on break, anyway. He goes to Stanford. That’s in California. Sam made me start watching this show. He’s actually the one that talked me into it.”

Castiel blinked slowly at all the information. And Dean did not look like the type that shared easily. 

Cas wanted to share. Felt a need to. He licked his dry lips, leaning slightly closer to Dean. "My parents and my older brother...I was asked to leave when I brought home a friend for Christmas break my last year of college."

Dean nodded, seeming to read between the lines, but Castiel felt the need to share more. "My 'friend' was actually my boyfriend. It was...ugly. Hard." Castiel's gaze dropped to the table again.

A stir of old memories washed over him, making him feel like he was exactly where he should be. This money would give him a new start. "My boyfriend at the time, Inais, broke up with me a few months later. Being cut off from my family hit me pretty hard."

Dean leaned forward again, pushing his plate out of the way and sipping his soda. Castiel looked up at him when he felt his foot being nudged by Dean's under the table.

"It's their loss, man."

Castiel nodded, smiling somewhat brokenly. As comforting as acceptance from others was, the initial hatred of him being gay and then the rejection of his first boyfriend had never quite left him.

And Dean could just be playing the game. Or just being a nice guy. Or flirting. His brain felt sluggish and tired. It was so tiring being here. But...maybe... he pulled his gaze back to his own soda, taking a drink. "So, you and Lisa...are you two still tight?"

"Tight?" Dean grinned. "Yeah. I think so. We're allies. That's it. I mean, I think I know her pretty well. And it seems like we could be friends or whatever outside the show. But that's it."

Castiel was studying him again. 'That's it.' That could mean a lot of things. Castiel had a crazy notion to tell Dean he was jealous of how he slept with her. How, if he wanted to prove his loyalty, he should curl up with him at night and not her. But that was too tangled. Too real life in the snares of the game. And the closer he got to Dean, the more he realized he could not hurt him. And in this game of making deals and forming alliances, everyone hurt everyone at one time or another. He needed to take a step back. Keep his head. 

Dean leaned forward. "If you're worried about Lisa, don't. I got your back, Cas. You, me, and Bobby. We can do this. All we have to do is keep Lisa and one more, Crowley or Meg, and this is gonna be a piece of cake."

Castiel nodded, his grin creeping up as Dean's did. "I gotta say, I'm worried you had this same conversation with Lisa."

Dean's grin slipped. "I did. She thinks she's going to the final three with me. But Cas, I swear," his eyes dipped to Cas' mouth again and Castiel hoped to hell that he was not being manipulated here, "You, me, and Bobby."

Castiel nodded and the pair sat back. The camera men began ushering them out of the little hut of a building. Castiel felt full from his brain to his toes. 

 

===========================================

 

That night, they made their way to the platform of fire rings. This one went quickly. Cain and his team of Abaddon, Crowley, and Meg were going after Dean. It made Castiel's stomach lurch every time his name came up on the screen. He sent Dean a worried look over the glow of the fires. Dean's deal with Crowley had paid off though. Abaddon was voted out with Bobby, Dean, Cas, Lisa, and thanks to Dean promising Crowley a seat at final four competitors, she was voted out. A hateful scorn marred her face as her circle was lowered beneath the stage. Castiel could not help heaving a sigh of relief, catching Dean doing the same. That had been a close call.

As they walked back to camp, Cain was obviously livid with Crowley.

As they circled the fire at camp, Cain brazenly approached Dean, getting in his face. The pair faced off quickly.

"You may have won tonight, Dean," Cain sneered, "but you can't win immunity for the rest of the game. And the second you don't have it, I'm takin' you out." The words were spoken with a tight jaw and finger stabs on Dean's chest.

Dean may have been an inch shorter and smaller in stature, but he did not back down for a second. "You can keep that finger to yourself, old man," Dean snapped, smacking the man's hand away roughly. "Don't be such a bitch, Cain. You lost tonight. Get used to it. The numbers are no longer in your favor. Deal with it."

Castiel and Bobby were on their feet in case the two started hitting each other. After an extended stare off, a strike of lightening nearby distracted all of them. A storm was rolling in quickly from sea.

Luckily, it had been enough of a distraction that both men backed down, stepping apart.


	4. The Blind Side of Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this is late! Life got a little busy! I’m back on track and will put out two chapters today!  
> Hope you are all enjoying this!

Chapter 4 The Blind Side of Things

 

Dean shook off the glare from Cain. Cain could suck a rock. Being a sore loser was no way to gain any kind of respect in Dean's book. And that's what he had to keep telling himself. Cain was being a sore loser. Loser, being the key word. He was going down and Dean was the catalyst. 

He stretched his tight neck and headed back to the shelter with the others. Crowley took to staying close to them, probably afraid of how badly Cain would chew him out when he got a chance.

It was day 23 of this brutal game. There were seven people left. And there were seven more days to go. It seemed utterly impossible at moments like this. He was settled into the furthest back wall of the shelter with Lisa curled next to him, Bobby next to her. Facing him, Castiel lay, obviously not asleep yet by the way he moved from time to time. What had Dean more than annoyed was that Meg was snugly at his side 'for warmth' she had giggled as she separated Bobby and Cas. Cas had only grinned and obliged her by moving over to let her in.

It was a total double standard, he knew, as his own arm lay over Lisa's waist. But Lisa was in his alliance. Meg was not. And at this point, Cas was snuggled up with the enemy camp, Crowley and Cain at his back. There was whispering going on and it was driving Dean insane. He needed to know what was going on. If Cas jumped ships, they would go down quickly.

"What's wrong?" Lisa asked, tipping her chin up and looking at him in the dark.

"My back is getting soaked from the rain," Dean said quietly.

"Scoot closer," she grinned, pulling his hips tight into hers and looking at him less than innocently.

Dean moved closer and said, "I don't like that Cas is sleeping with them. If they swing his vote to their side, we're out-numbered."

Lisa ran her hand over his chest. "You made a deal with Crowley, right?"

"Yeah," Dean murmured. He was not planning on keeping that deal though. But he couldn't tell Lisa that she had gone from third to fourth position in his plans.

 

==========================================

 

The next day started early. Dean was up with Bobby at the crack of dawn. They began the long process of cleaning ash from the rained-out fire pit, scooping out the wet log bits and setting up the driest logs for the morning fire.

"I'm gonna go fishing," Dean said, placing the last log.

"Yeah," Bobby nodded. "We could all use a good breakfast." He pulled his lighter out and lit the fire. It was smoldering and smoky. "I'll send Cas your way. You need ta talk to that boy before we lose him. He's got Meg in his ear and Crowley has got to be tryin' to make deals with him."

Dean nodded. "Yeah. I'm worrying."

"You and me both, kid." 

 

Dean spent an hour fishing, bringing Bobby two fish for breakfast. Lisa had joined him to help clean the fish, Cain was up and pacing the camp like a damned lion. Cas finally waded his way out to Dean, shivering as the cold water washed over his shins.

"Morning," Dean murmured, eyes mostly on the water.

"Morning." Cas settled in to a patient stance for fishing.

"Saw Meg is getting awful cozy, Cas."

Cas looked at him sharply. "No more cozy than Lisa is to you."

Dean's eyes landed fully on Cas. His beard was thicker every day, but his blue eyes were still as bright as ever. "Lisa is on our alliance, Cas. Meg is not."

Castiel looked at him fully. "I know that, Dean. She was cold. What was I supposed to do? She's just a young girl. She's only 22. And her team is falling apart. She's a nice girl."

Dean knew he was letting his frustration show. He jumped slightly when Cas lunged, spearing a fish.

Dean had learned a lot about Cas yesterday. They were both gay. And there was no mistaking the several moments that had passed between them, that Cas was interested in him. He could read Cas like a book, as far as that went. Unless it was game strategy. For one wild second, he worried Cas had made the whole thing up just to strengthen their alliance. But that was crap. Cas liked him. But he was making no moves to touch that. Not now. Not in the game. Still...he didn’t need to snuggle up with busty Meg, the hot little nurse’s aid from Chicago.

 

============================================

 

Castiel took the fish to shore, handing it to Lisa, who had seen him coming.

"Nice catch," she grinned tightly.

"Thanks."

"Look, I think you and I need to talk. I'm getting the sense that Dean is not taking me to final two. Him and Bobby are too tight. That leaves me, you, Meg, and Crowley on the bottom. If the four of us team up, we can take out Cain or Dean or Bobby. Preferably Cain, then Bobby." Her speech was quick and low and had caught Castiel quite off guard.

He nodded. "I'll think about it," he lied.

"Do not say anything to Dean. I'll know if you do. He doesn't hide his feelings very well and I will know." Her eyes were sharp and shrewd.

Castiel nodded again.

She turned away quickly and Castiel went back out to fish some more. His head was suddenly a jumble. Gabriel would tell him to jump aboard. But he had no bond with Lisa. He did with Dean. Her suggestions left him with a bad taste in his mouth. It wasn't happening. He could never partner with just her.

Dean eyed him suspiciously, as he had been doing all morning. He should tell Dean, but felt it wasn't the right time. He needed to know if Dean would really have his back.

If he had to watch Lisa, who just suggested a deal against Dean, snuggle up with Dean any more, he might have to find somewhere else to sleep. He did not care if he was being ridiculous. There was no way he and Meg cuddled like Dean and Lisa. No way.

 

==========================================

 

With a good breakfast of rice and fish in their bellies, they lined up for the day's challenge. This one was trivia. The one who answered the most questions correctly about local wildlife and people won a reward. Bobby, surprising even Dean, won. He took Lisa with him to a spa reward. They both got showers and massages and, of course, food.

As Dean marched back into camp with the others, Cas pulled him aside.

"Are you worried that Bobby took Lisa instead of you?" He asked, worry tinging his eyes.

"No. He's trying to make sure she's solid."

"But not me?"

"No, Cas," Dean assured him. "We are good. But we still need Lisa right now."

Castiel nodded. Meg approached the pair quietly, making them step apart slightly.

"So, is Lisa trying to make deals with you boys too?" She asked bluntly.

Dean did not answer, but he was somewhat shocked. Unless she was just lying.

"Yes, she did," Cas admitted reluctantly.

Dean tried not to let his eyes bug out as his gaze snapped to Cas'. Why the hell had he not mentioned that?

"She wants an alliance of me, Meg, Crowley, and herself." Castiel's eyes darted to Dean guiltily.

Damnit.

"She's just getting nervous," Dean said, more for Cas' benefit than Meg's.

"So... nervous is dangerous, Dean," Meg said. "I've got Crowley talked into us four. Me, you two, and him for final four. Seem like a plan?"

"Seems like a plan," Dean said tightly.

"We need to make a move here," Meg said slyly, looking at both men with meaningful glances.

"It seems like a good plan," Cas said, pissing Dean off.

"And I suppose Lisa or Bobby go first," Dean said tightly.

Meg shrugged. "Cain, probably. If he doesn't win the next immunity challenge."

Dean nodded. "I gotta...head back to camp. Gotta pee," he said, getting the hell away from Meg. He didn't like leaving Cas there, but he wasn't making any sworn promises to that demon. She might have a sweet smile, but Dean didn't trust her one bit.

 

============================================

 

Castiel sat by the fire, his head swimming in thought. He was giving the plans some thought. Gabriel had taught him that much. Look at every angle, not just the ones you like.

He was sure Dean was losing faith in him. But having the third position to win was not winning. He needed to win. He needed out of Pontiac. A new start.

That night, Meg snuggled up at his back, Crowley and Cain behind her. Dean had welcomed Lisa easily with a grin and the pair laughed and joked with Bobby about him getting a massage and smelling better.

Dean leaned in, smelling Lisa's hair. "My God, your hair smells so good."

She giggled and snuggled in closer.

Dean's eye's caught Castiel's. All Castiel had for him in that moment was a cold stare. He closed his eyes tightly, shutting them all out. He felt on the outs with all of them. As usual. Would everything he did in life feel this way? Alone and on the outside looking in? He had felt so sure with Dean yesterday. Now he felt as distant as the day their two groups had merged. 

 

=========================================

 

Day 24 started slow for Castiel. He woke, only Meg still sleeping. He looked at her peaceful face and wondered just what the hell he would do today. 

He trudged out to the fire and sat heavily on the log. Bobby, ever vigilant of the fire, was there alone.

"Bobby, can I talk to you?" Castiel asked.

"Shoot, angel."

The title only made him feel more distant, reminding him that they came from different groups originally. Maybe this was a bad idea.

"I only said that," Bobby clarified, his eyes narrowing with concern or scrutiny, Castiel wasn't sure, "because yer named after the angel, Castiel. Angel of Thursday."

Castiel's mind clicked slowly as the association settled in. "Oh. Right."

"So, what's up?" He asked after several moments of silence.

"I'm not sure where I fit in here anymore. Dean seems too close to Lisa. The only thing I know for sure, is that he has your back all the way."

Bobby nodded, thinking. "Dean's a good boy. We kinda bonded immediately. Three go to the finale. The remaining seven we all voted out get to vote between the three of us for who wins a million dollars. Lisa ain't gonna make it to three. I think yer worryin' about Dean too much. He's keepin' Lisa close on purpose."

The pair eyed each other, but Castiel was still worried. He nodded finally and got up. "Thanks Bobby."

Bobby nodded, still looking worried. 

As Castiel ambled down to the shore, letting the ocean water wash over his feet, he watched with growing annoyance as Dean and Lisa were fishing.

"Hard to watch, isn't it.”?

Castiel jumped slightly as Crowley was suddenly at his elbow. 

"They have been tight since day one. That's a long run to go promising you something different on day 20. Seems like a shaky deal to me."

Castiel pressed his mouth together slightly. 

"Could be you and me, blue eyes. You should consider a deal."

Castiel did not look at him as he heard him walk away. There were too many deals floating around. Not a one of them seemed any more likely to work out in his favor as the others.

 

===========================================

 

The immunity challenge was a must. Dean HAD to win this. Otherwise, his head was on the chopping block for sure. He was playing hard. Giving the game his all. He needed that money to change his life. He needed out of Lawrence. The town was strangling him with the memories of his father and the empty apartment he rarely shared with his brother anymore. 

They lined up on the sand and Billie walked out looking like a fucking rock star. Every time he saw her clean hair and clothes it made him feel all the dirtier. His skin itched with bug bites and dirt. His hair was greasy, and the dirt didn't even wash off the bottoms of his feet anymore.

"Hello competitors!" Billie's voice rang out. "Seven of you left. Today you play for immunity. Tonight, someone is getting burned. Are your alliances tight? Or are you starting to eat away at each other?"

Dean hated how she grinned. It always felt to him like she personally wanted him out. It made him all the more paranoid.

"Today you will be putting your senses to the test."

Dean could see seven long lines of stations set up. His adrenaline was pumping, and he could feel the familiar pooling of energy to put his body through another brutal competition.

"First you will be blindfolded and have to find your line of sensory tests by feeling the object in a bag given to you and work your way from task to task. You will start with tasting three local flavors and putting them on the correct shelf. Next, you will put headphones on and select three insect sounds to the correct insect. You will then work your way through the maze by feel and find three of your tokens, bringing them to the water. When you feel water on your feet, you can remove your blindfold and swim to your token's pole and place your three tokens."

It was so much to take in. Dean's brain was tired already. He let the game runner blindfold him, giving Bobby and Cas one last look. 

Bags were put in their hands and they were only allowed to hold the top.

"Ready for immunity! Go!" Billie yelled.

Dean struggled to unknot the bag, finally finding the small wooden thing inside. He felt it. It felt like...a shark. He went forward, quickly but carefully. He felt his way along the rows. The first row had a horse or something with legs on the wall. The next one was a fish, but not his shark. The third was a rabbit. The fourth, bingo! The fourth was a shark. 

He felt his way into the first booth. His hands patted lightly over the table there. Three plates. He smelled the first one and tasted it gingerly. Who knows what the fuck it would be, and he wasn't too keen on putting strange things into his mouth. It tasted like rice. He popped most of it into his mouth hungrily and felt the three shelves above him. There were wood block letters on the edges of the shelves to label them. He found the R one and yep, rice it was. He put the plate on the shelf and picked up the next food item nervously. It felt squishy. "What the fuck?" He muttered.

He smelled it. Salty and fishy. He took a tiny bite. 

Ew.

He felt the shelves. One was Eel, the other spelled some kind of squid. He tasted the fish again. 

"Fuck if I know," he griped, shoving the plate on the eel shelf and the third plate on the third shelf.

"Nope," a voice checking his work called out.

He switched the squid and eel plates.

"Go!" 

Dean felt his way to the next shark booth, grabbing the headphones and putting them on. He listened as the voice of Billie told him to press the button when he heard the right name of insect. A chirping followed by clicking sound filled his ears. "Cricket, Bard beetle, Large fly, Fletcher beetle, moth..."

Dean clicked a button the next time her voice said ‘Bard beetle’. He was wrong. It took seven times for him to get three correct and he knew he was losing time. 

Frantically, he felt his way until he found the entrance to the maze. He bumped into someone, getting a shove. Probably Cain.

"Oh!" Billie laughed. "We got some dirty competition here with Cain and Dean!" 

Dean chose to take a separate route when the row he was in branched off. He could see nothing and groped along desperately.

He heard someone complaining about tangled rope and went toward it. He found Meg struggling with hanging tokens.

She had them untangled from whatever mess she had made and felt the wood pieces until he found a shark. He took it off the hook and put it over his head as a necklace to keep his hands free. 

He needed two more. 

When he finally groped his way to the second token stand in the maze, his hand landed on someone's back. He used them, feeling his way down their arm and right to the tokens.

"Geez," he heard the guy mumble.

He grinned, feeling the tokens. "Sorry, not sorry, Cas!"

"Fuckin' Dean," he heard Cas mutter with a laugh.

He chuckled, pulling his shark token necklace off the hook as Cas had gotten his and was moving away.

One more.

He groped and worked hard to keep a map in his head of the infuriating maze.

Finding his third token, he rushed forward, crashing head on into someone.

"Ow!"

"Shit!" Dean said, one hand going to his swelling lip and the other to Bobby's head. "Sorry Bobby!"

"Git the hell outta here," Bobby groused. "Damn moose."

Dean chuckled as he passed the man, patting his head like a dog and making his way toward the sound of the ocean. It seemed to take forever to find the water.

When his feet hit the cold water, he ripped his blindfold off, already running.

"And Crowley has it!" Billie cheered.

Dean blinked hard in the dazzling light. Crowley was out in the water with three octopus shapes fitted onto his pole. Cas had one on. Cain was waste high in water, just reaching his pole and punched at the water.

"Son of a bitch," Dean gasped. He wasn't even close on this one. 

Crowley whooped and hollered. He wasn't usually a physical threat. But this was a real clink in the works. Crowley with immunity was slightly dangerous. He was the dealer of all dealers and it made Dean nervous.

Billie hung the immunity necklace on Crowley's smug-faced head.

They walked back to camp, people breaking away almost immediately.

Dean knew they had scheming to do, but he was fucking hungry. And annoyed. And worried. So he started boiling water for dinner.

"You alright boy?" Bobby asked, smirking slightly.

"I want a fucking steak. Or burger. Or anything other than rice and fish."

Bobby nodded. "I know. It's been a long haul. But we got a ways to go."

"I know," Dean nodded, his temper dying down at the older man's calm. "I'm good. Just...frustrated."

"Yeah. At least nobody knocked yer block off in the maze," Bobby laughed.

Dean looked at Bobby closer. "Damn, I think I gave you a goose egg! Sorry, Bobby!"

"Gotta hit harder than that to take me out," Bobby grinned, sitting on the log.

"I heard you call me a 'damn moose'," Dean laughed, pouring rice into the boiling water.

"You bulldozed me like a friggin' moose!"

"Man, you think I can bulldoze? You oughta meet my brother. Now there's a friggin' moose."

"I can hardly wait to meet Sam," Bobby said warmly, surprising Dean a little.

"Yeah," Dean smiled fondly. "Miss him."

"I'm sure. Won't be long. Six days no matter how ya shake it down, so keep yer head in the game."

"Oh, I am. I'm in it. I'm just fucking beat, is all."

“At least Crowley didn’t get to pick anyone to go to that island,” Bobby mused.

“True. I think about it every time we go for a challenge. It’s gonna pop back up.”

They both exchanged a slightly worried gaze.

 

============================================

 

Castiel was pissing in the bushes at the bathroom, Crowley prattling away about final four and voting Lisa or Dean out. 

He couldn't even take a piss in peace. 

Lisa, Crowley, and Meg had been all over him since the challenge was over.

Castiel's head was buzzing. Through it all, he could see that Lisa was proving to be a worse threat than any of them. Meg was still loyal to Cain, if not himself. And Crowley was scrambling but scared. Lisa, however, was leading some heavy arguments to vote out Dean and Cain. 

After a meager meal of rice and bananas, Castiel had stumbled onto Lisa and Cain huddled up and talking. Cain was making a play for her to vote out Dean. She was talking like that was what she was going to do, and Castiel found his way to Dean quickly. 

He snagged Dean's wrist for a second and nodded his head toward the shore.

Dean followed him.

"What's up, Cas?" Dean asked warily.

"I've been in a unique position tonight to be getting a lot of information."

Dean crossed his arms over his chest, his face open but guarded.

Standing this close, Castiel shivered at the memory of Dean's sure hand running up his back, down his arm and over his wrist and hand. The fact that he did not move away when he knew it was Cas had thrown him off for a second, like now.

"Lisa is working with Cain. I think she is going along with his plan to vote you out tonight. Cain said he will vote her out if we go along with it."

"Are you nuts?" Dean blanched. "She's not gonna flip!"

"Dean," Castiel pleaded. "You didn't see her. She's going after you."

Dean looked angry. But not convinced either. Finally, he shook his head. "No. She's good, Cas."

Castiel's shoulders dropped. He could be wrong. Maybe it was a trick to keep Cain another couple days. Or maybe his gut was right, and Lisa was scrambling enough to vote him out. It was a toss-up.

"Dean...I don't want to get blind-sided here. If Lisa flips, you're going home. I'm trying to save you."

Dean rolled his eyes, the cocky fucker. "She's not gonna flip. I'll talk to her again before we go."

Castiel nodded. He heaved a sigh and sat down at the shore as Dean headed back up to camp. His stomach was rolling.

 

===========================================

Dean felt antsy as he lit his ring on fire. The fire looped quickly, racing to meet itself and close him off from everyone. He rolled his neck. He was the only one in this circle. The only one that would make it to the end. Or that's what he kept telling himself. 

When it came time to write a name down, he glanced around. Cas was watching Cain and Lisa nervously. He just needed Cas to stick to the damn plan. All he could do was count on him at this point.

He wrote Cain and lit it on fire. It was the second time he was trying to vote Cain out. It better freakin' work.

As he stood up, he thought he saw Cas give Cain a nod.

Fuck.

The screen up front lit up and Billie was making jabs at all of them before reading the votes.

"First vote...Cain, second vote, Cain."

Dean's shoulders relaxed a fraction.

"Third vote, Dean."

A rush of cold flooded over Dean. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.  
"Fourth vote, Lisa."

Dean and Lisa locked gazes immediately. Dean shook his head no.

"Fifth vote, Lisa. That's two votes Cain, two votes Lisa, one vote Dean. Two votes left."

Dean looked at Cas, but he was steadily staring at his own ring of fire. Fucking traitor!

"Sixth vote, Lisa. That's two votes Cain, three votes Lisa, one vote Dean. One vote left."

Dean glared at Cas and Cain.

"Burned in the Ring of Fire...Lisa."

Lisa glared at Cain, who smirked. 

And just like that, Dean felt totally out of the loop. Which was a very dangerous position to be in. He looked at Bobby as their rings were put out and the man shook his head with the same look of frustration.

As they quietly walked back to camp, Dean stewed on the new problem. Numbers. There were six people left.

He and Bobby were tight. Cas had swung over to vote with Meg, Cain, and Crowley. Had he been so wrong to put allegiance in Cas? He thought he was better at reading people than that. 

Cas, for his part, looked extremely uncomfortable. 

Good.

As they rounded the path that spilled them back to camp, Cain, Meg, and Crowley took seats by the fire. Bobby marched back toward the bathroom, and Dean headed back to the shelter.

Before he stepped onto the platform that was their tent, he jumped, feeling a hand land on his shoulder.

"Jesus, Cas! You need a bell or something!"

Cas smiled apologetically. "Dean, I'm sorry about tonight. But Cain swore he would vote you out. If the three of them voted for you and I voted for Lisa, she still would have gone out if there were a tie."

"If you would have voted for Cain, like we planned, then he would be gone! No questions!" Dean growled back, stepping forward aggressively, backing Cas into a tree.

“Dean,” Cas explained patiently, “Cain would not be gone. Lisa voted for you. She thought Cain and Crowley and Meg were with her.” He waited, letting the information sink in, his eyes searching his in the dark.

"You lied to me," Dean huffed.

"I didn't lie! I told you what was happening!" Cas whispered loudly. "And so you know, Lisa voted for you because she thought that was Cain's plan! Then he flipped on her again, voting for Lisa!”

Dean looked at him skeptically. 

Cas felt the tree behind his back and took a step way into Dean's personal space, speaking quietly. "Meg and Crowley and Cain voted for Lisa. I swear to you, Dean, had I not promised to vote for her, those three votes would have been for you. That's four, counting Lisa."

Dean did not step away, not giving any room. Their faces were so close they could feel each other's breath pass over the other like a breeze.

Dean kept his gaze narrowed. He just wasn't convinced Lisa flipped on him.

Cas sighed in frustration. "I did this for you, Dean."

"Yeah. Maybe." Dean's eyes raked over Cas' rugged face. His beard and dark hair made him hard to see in the dark and even harder to read. "Maybe you just didn't like seeing me sleep with her at night." It was a stupid strike and Dean knew it. It could back-fire ten different directions.

Cas' eyes narrowed harder. "I won't miss that either."

Dean's eyebrows raised at that. Huh.

The pair eyed each other but said nothing as they heard footsteps coming.

Dean finally relented, stepping back a step.

Bobby came into view, eyeing them both.

"What the fuck was that?" Bobby asked, snapping.

Cas huffed a sigh. "I voted with Cain, Meg, and Crowley in order to keep Dean safe. Lisa thought they were voting for Dean."

"You coulda just voted Cain out with us!" Bobby snapped again, Cas not even flinching.

"If it had tied, three votes Cain, three votes Lisa, Dean would have gone home. The rules say in case of a tie, any other vote goes home," Cas growled. 

Bobby and Dean exchanged a look. Dean barely shook his head. At this point it was Cas' word.

"Alright," Bobby nodded. "So, what we got left is us three versus those three. So, who we gonna pull over?"

"Meg," Cas said.

"Crowley," Dean said at the same time.

Bobby sighed. "Let's sleep on it and see how things shake out tomorrow."

Both men nodded, letting Bobby pass between them and climb onto the shelter floor. 

Dean stepped into Cas' space. "I'm stuck having faith in you, Cas. All I got is your word to go on."

"Then you're in good hands, Dean," Cas said confidently. He turned and climbed into the shelter.

"Son of a bitch," Dean muttered. He ran his hand through his hair and followed him into the shelter.

Bobby took the outside tonight, Dean lying next to him, Cas on his other side with some distance between them. 

Dean and Cas exchanged a lengthy stare, both exasperated with the other. 

A long time later, the other three came in, all sleeping behind Cas. 

When Meg smiled at Cas affectionately and slunk down next to him with a giggle, Cas grinned at her tightly.

As he turned away from her, facing Dean, Dean raised his eyebrows. This game was wearing on his last fucking nerve. Watching Cas play the fence was pissing him the fuck off.

Cas inched closer to Dean. His face softened, and he let out a sigh. His hand came up so close to Dean's that he could feel the heat from it.

Dean felt his own anger and frustration drain a little. 

Cas' hand curled into a fist. They lay there at least another twenty minutes when Cas laid his warm, open hand over Dean's wrist.

No words were spoken, but Dean's confidence in the man shot through the roof. He looked so sincere.

Dean inched closer. "If you're lying, then you deserve a damn reward." He settled back, leaving Cas' hand warm and anchored where it was.

Cas pulled his hand away, coming up on one elbow and leaning toward Dean. He was so close that Dean thought for a crazy second Cas was going to kiss him. 

"I've got you Dean." His eyes flicked down to Dean's mouth and back up to his eyes. "I've got you."

Dean's heart was racing, his mouth slightly open, and he thought even the camera men could hear his heart beat. He watched, wide-eyed, as Cas laid back down, his hands back in his own space. It wasn’t until a gnat buzzed near his mouth that he snapped it shut.

Oh shit...

All his misgivings about Lisa flew out the window. Cas had his back.

He grinned into the dark. Cas damn near had his mouth...with his...like in a kiss.


	5. Digging In Deeper

Chapter 5 Digging In Deeper

 

Castiel woke to something shaking him.

"Wake up, Clarence," Meg grinned.

Castiel squinted in the morning sun and glared at Meg with annoyance. He had corrected her about his name several times, but she always just grinned and shook her head like he was missing a joke. 

He groaned and shoved her hand off. Sleep was the only time Castiel's head was quiet. He didn't dream, and he didn't stress. Sleep was precious. Besides, when he woke, he was instantly reminded that his back ached, his hips hurt, he was covered in bug bites, and he was hungry. Then the plots and plans sluggishly came back to life. Not to mention the oncoming awareness of cuts, scrapes, or bruises gained from the day before.

"What do you want, Meg?"

"Has anyone ever told you that your morning voice is gritty and sexy?" Meg beamed a grin.

Cas rolled his eyes and began carefully moving into a sitting position. He needed his game face on right now. He glanced around but it was only the two of them.

"So, our plan worked," she said with a wiggle and shoulder hike.

"It did," Castiel grinned. "It did."

"I hope you want to team up with me and Crowley now that you see what we can do."

Castiel narrowed his gaze softly. "Why me?"

"Why not?" She laughed. "I might as well surround myself with pleasant things to look at, if you know what I mean."

Castiel blushed and dropped his head shyly. It wasn't fake. He wasn't used to compliments like that.

"Is there any breakfast?" Castiel asked, scooting to the edge of the shelter.

"Probably. Dean and the old guy in the trucker hat are always willing to feed the troops."

Castiel agreed and headed toward camp, Meg hot on his heels. Now that Castiel thought about it, Meg did nothing around camp. She knew just when and where to be and seemed to pop up unannounced at any given second. He supposed that had to be a skill of some sort.

As he came out of the cover of trees and onto the sandy beach, he found Bobby scooping rice into bowls.

"Thank you, Bobby," he said, taking two bowls and handing one to Dean, who was already sweating and sitting on a log.

Dean tipped his chin in thanks, using his team bandana to wipe sweat from his face.

"What were you doing?" Castiel asked, sitting beside him. 

"Chopping wood. Did I wake you?" His grin was teasing.

"No. Meg woke me. She's quite happy with yesterday’s results. She wants me to swing over with her and Crowley. Of course I said nothing. Promised nothing."

Dean studied him a moment. "We gonna full-disclosure now?"

Castiel gave Dean a side-long glance. He was infuriatingly thankless for Castiel's risk-taking yesterday. "Yes."

There was a challenge later today, so Castiel was trying to conserve energy. "Dean, you should take it easy. We have a challenge today. We need that immunity."

"You mean I need that immunity?"

"Yes. Anyone but Cain, really."

"Yeah, nobody likes Cain though. I don't think he'd win in the final four. Or three."

"That is not a risk I want to take." Castiel took his last bite of rice, wishing for more. And at the same time wished he never saw rice again in his life.

"I am," Dean said calmly, making Castiel look at him sharply.

"Let me guess," he said low, "Meg?"

Dean pointed his finger like a gun, making a shooting sound. "You got it. If I can't have my bed fellow, neither can you."

Castiel snorted a laugh, looking at Dean with some surprise. "I was closer to you last night than her. So technically..."

Dean grinned. "I want her gone."

After yesterday's fiasco, Castiel could only nod and smile tightly. "Then Meg it is."

Dean nodded, glancing at Bobby. "Meg," he whispered, Bobby nodding. "Cain as a back-up plan."

Bobby nodded again. Castiel could only watch as the pair had a secret conversation right in front of him. On one hand it was rather amazing how the pair worked. On the other hand, it enlightened Castiel to the fact that Bobby was still above him in Dean's game plan.

 

*****************************

 

After doing pretty much nothing all morning, they were lined up, listening to Billie as she looked like a million bucks and they were all reminded of how grimy they were.

"Today's challenge is a reward and punishment challenge! That means the winner gets to go to a reward and pick someone to go to punishment isle! No immunity for the winner this time. They pick someone to be punished. That person will be immune, but they will be alone and weak by the time they get back to camp. High stakes today, folks."

The day's challenge was set up along the beach. It was another obstacle course. They had to run to the first obstacle, climb a cargo net, untie knots to get to a bag, take the bag down a zip line, carry it under a log that they would have to dig a tunnel to get under, run to a stand and empty the bag. They then had to hold a rope that kept the board balanced and carefully stack blocks high enough to reach a red line painted on a post. First one to stack their blocks to the red line, won.

Castiel stretched his legs and tried to loosen his muscles before they began. Today's challenge won a reward to get showers, a cookout, and a phone call home. It made all of them extra anxious and Castiel was surprised to find tears stinging his eyes. If he won, he could talk to Anna.

Billie called 'go' and they were all off at a run. He, Dean, and Cain made the cargo net look like it was easy. The other three immediately fell behind. He raced to undo the knots and took his heavy red bag. He was neck and neck with Cain, the knots slowing Dean down a bit. 

He bit the red bag, holding it in his mouth as he sailed down the zip line, landed on his feet at a run and started digging a tunnel under a huge log. 

As Castiel scooped sand and dug, he could feel his muscles tremble and shake. He was so damn exhausted. He dug as fast as he could, scooping sand by the armful. Sand flew in his mouth, nose, and eyes. There was no time to stop. He could feel the sand scrape his skin as he dug furiously.

Dean dug like a damn mole, making it under quicker than he or Cain. 

Finally, Castiel was through, dragging and ripping his body under the log, jerking the bag along with him. He ran to a stand and dumped the blocks, scooting them all to one side as he unhooked the rope, making the board teeter. He found a good hold on the rope to steady the board and began to quickly stack the thin blocks.

"Dean wins!" Billie yelled, throwing her hands up.

Castiel stepped back, letting his board and blocks fall with a clatter.

"Damnit," he muttered, circling a spot in the sand and then looking over at Dean.

His frustration evaporated at the elated look on Dean's face. He was cheering and tackled Castiel with a fierce hug.

Castiel hugged him back and lifted him off the sand in a moment of pure celebration, laughing at Dean’s boyish grin. The two staggered back a step and separated, but the grin on Castiel's face was real and steady.

"Dean, you win reward!" Billie said as they were all lined up again. "You seem pretty excited about this one."

Castiel ran a hand down Dean's back as the man seemed to be fairly choked up. 

"Yeah," Dean managed with a tremor. "I'm gonna call my brother."

Billie grinned a real grin this time. No malice or jabbing comments. She waved him over to stand next to her for the cameras. "You can pick one person to join you on this reward, Dean."

"Cas," he grinned without hesitation.

Castiel was somewhat surprised. Even though he and Dean were in an alliance together, he could have picked Bobby or Crowley to solidify a bond.

The pair exchanged a bright, hopeful smile and Castiel ran to where he stood next to Billie and hugged him again.

"Thank you!" Castiel said, muffled into Dean's shoulder.

"Yeah, man," Dean said back and the pair stood apart again.

"Funny how things change," Billie grinned, watching the pair of them. A week ago Castiel sent Dean to punishment isle. Now Dean is taking Castiel along for a reward instead of getting him back. Interesting."

Dean shrugged with a grin.

"Alright Dean, who is being sent to punishment isle?"

Dean ran his eyes over the line. Castiel could only imagine what it was like to be on a tiny island alone and without food. He feared Meg might not be able to physically handle it. He hoped Dean picked Cain or Crowley.

"Cain," Dean said.

He and Cain exchanged adversarial glares. "Thanks for the immunity," Cain smirked.

Dean nodded with no grin. Castiel thought Crowley would have been the better choice so they could vote Cain off. By the look on Bobby's face, he thought Bobby might agree with him.

"Very well, Cain, head out to the island," Billie pointed toward some camera men waiting. "Dean and Castiel, you head that way," she pointed toward another set of camera men. "The three remaining...I have nothing for you. Head back to camp."

Castiel gave Bobby and Meg a wave as he followed Dean. It seemed so cruel that everyone couldn't call home.

 

*************************************

 

Dean and Castiel were brought to a private plot of beach on a small lagoon. Two small buildings had been erected just for this reward. The first was a huge shower room with all the necessities. A washer and dryer stood by waiting to wash and dry their disgusting clothes. And the second building was a small room with a computer set up to FaceTime a family member.

A table and chairs were set up in the shade of some trees but no food was on it yet. Only drinks, which they guzzled the water and lemonade like camels.

A glass and a half later, Castiel managed a few words. "What do you want to do first?"

"Call my brother," Dean panted.

"I'll shower then, to give you privacy."

"Sounds like a plan!" Dean grinned, guzzling the rest of his glass and pouring another of lemonade. 

Dean went to the small building while Castiel headed to the shower. He put his clothes in the washing machine and put on a fluffy, white robe.

It was incredible to smell everything. He had never been so awed by the heavenly scents of shampoo and body wash! He laughed as he took a third whiff of the floral smelling shampoo.

A camera man was there and Castiel leaned out of the shower stall laughing. "This smells so good! Smell it!"  
The camera guy grinned and obliged him, nodding agreement but saying nothing. They weren't supposed to interact.

Castiel scrubbed every inch of his body and scalp. Rinsed. Repeated. Rinsed. His new scrapes stung in the water, but it was well-worth feeling so clean. The fresh, warm water felt so silky smooth. He scrubbed his filthy feet until they were pink. His arms were achingly tired when he wrapped a towel around his waist. He brushed his teeth and took advantage of the deodorant and lotions that were there. Last, he shaved his beard away. Smooth and clean, he was surprised at his own reflection. He looked so much thinner. 

Exhausted, he ran his hand through his hair and put the robe on and slippers. He made his way out to the table and flopped onto one of the chairs. The breeze off the ocean felt softer and more beautiful than it had for days.

"Damn."

Castiel opened his eyes, seeing Dean take a seat next to him.

"You clean up nice," Dean grinned. His eyes were a little red-rimmed and Castiel suspected he had been crying on his phone call.

"How is Sam?" Castiel asked, wishing he could hug the man and ease his sadness.

"Good," Dean grinned, looking down. "He says Bobby sounds awesome and that you are a keeper."

"Me?" Castiel asked him in surprise. "What did you tell him about me?" Castiel laughed.

"Everything," Dean sighed, like he had poured his soul out.

"Well, I am a keeper," Castiel grinned, winking at Dean as he got up and headed for the phone.

He could hear Dean chuckling but did not look back. He took a seat in front of the computer. He was surprised to find that his hands were shaking slightly.

He pressed the Anna icon. The phone rang and suddenly there she was, on the screen.

Castiel covered his mouth with his hand and tears slipped down his cheeks. It was an immediate response.

"Castiel!" she cried, tears rolling down her cheeks and she hopped up and down slightly. She was at the desk in her kitchen and he could see her dog jog by and his niece run over and wave. 

"Hi Uncle Cas!" she called.

"Hi pumpkin!" he managed. Her red hair was a shade lighter than Anna's and she bounced with excitement.

"We miss you soooo much!" She bounced.

"I miss you guys soooo much too," he laughed, swiping his tears away as Anna did the same. 

"Are you coming home soon?" she asked. "Are you winning the game? I see you on TV, Uncle Cas! You're famous!"

Castiel laughed. "I'll be home in a little over a week. And I'm working really hard on the game."

"You are doing so good!" Anna said, her face lighting up. I can't believe how athletic you are in those challenges! And your teammates are...well, some of them are awful! So, I know you are way ahead of what we are seeing on TV. We've only seen four episodes so far. How many people are left?"

"Six."

"You are amazing Castiel!"

He laughed and felt his whole body relax, as only one can do with family.

"My allies are Dean and Bobby and maybe Meg."

"Dean, huh? He's pretty hot," she grinned and Castiel felt himself blush. "Him and Bobby seem like good people. I'm a little surprised about Meg though."

"You will be surprised by a lot of things, I'm sure. I believe I have made some enemies. So, how is everyone at home?"

"Mom is watching the show."

"What?"

Anna laughed. "They both are. Mom and Dad and they are shocked at how well you are doing."

Castiel sat back. It pissed him off that his parents were always so surprised when he did well with something. So he had been a shy, quiet, backwards, nerdy kid. Did he have to stay in that stereotype for the rest of his life? It was frustrating.

"Dad says you take after him. Mom says you must have been a late bloomer. And they both say you don't seem very gay, so maybe you really aren't and that was just a phase."

Castiel wanted to be pissed. But the audacity of the ludicrous statement made him start laughing. Anna too. 

"I keep trying to tell them differently, but they think because you can run, swim like a fish, and wrestled that guy off the platform in that first challenge, that you must be straight."

They both snorted a laugh again. 

"I miss you, Anna."

"I miss you too, little brother." Her face came near the screen. "I am so, so, so proud of you."

Castiel's wall cracked and he felt a few tears slide down his cheek. "Thank you, Anna."

“So, is it buggy?” She asked, lightening the conversation.

Cas grinned, leaning in. “Wait until you see the spider I had on me one night. I’m sure it will make the cut. It was huge.”

They talked for another ten minutes. Castiel loved his sister. And his niece. They were the only thing keeping him in Illinois at this point. Cas glanced up, seeing his timed call was running out of seconds.

“I have to go Anna. I love you.”

"I love you. Kick ass out there!"

"I love you too. Love you too, pumpkin."

"I love you whole bunches, Uncle Cas!" She cheered, spinning in a circle and sending him kisses.

He caught them and blew some back. They all waved goodbye and Castiel slumped back in the chair. He sat for several moments processing everything Anna had said. He missed her and his niece, Emma, terribly. But not Pontiac in general. It was somewhat enlightening. It was like a lightbulb came on. He was ready to move on. Ready to get out of the shadow of his parents. Living in a different zip code than Luc would be beneficial as well.

He walked out of the small building and headed for the table, which now had plates of fruit, cheese, and crackers on it. He began 'nibbling' hungrily.

He sat back in a chair, two hands full of crackers and cheese, not even bothering with a plate. 

Everything tasted...so, good.

He grinned when Dean walked out of the shower room. Damn. Scrubbed clean, shaved, and wearing that damn robe...yeah.

"They started our laundry," Dean grinned crookedly.

"You look great," Cas grinned.

"I feel like a million bucks!"

Castiel looked at him closely. He was shaven and fresh. He really was a handsome man. He was so out of Cas’ league in the real world.

"What?" Dean asked, tearing his gaze away and loading his hands with crackers, cheese, and grapes.

"I can't decide if you look better clean or dirty." Castiel pressed his mouth closed, looking down at his crackers. Shit. He had said that out loud. Within microphone distance.

"Huh," Dean laughed easily. "I can tell you I SMELL a whole lot better clean, if that helps sway your decision."

Castiel looked up, a laugh slipping out. 

Dean sat down, and people brought dishes of barbecued chicken, ribs, corn on the cob, biscuits, salad, some kind of buttery pasta with tomatoes, and fucking chocolate cake.

They grinned harder than kids at Christmas and dove in immediately.

Plates loaded and stomachs filling, they began to discuss strategy some more.

Dean started laughing a low, slow chuckle.

Castiel looked up, a piece of cake almost to his mouth. "What?"

"Dude, we are animals. This game has turned us into friggin' animals! You didn't even get a fork! You are eating a whole slice of cake...just shoving it in!"

Castiel looked at the cake in his fingers and started to laugh. "My God, it never even occurred to me!" He shrugged and proceeded to eat the cake the way he had begun, laughing at himself.

They ate more than their fill and sat back overly full.

"I wish we could sleep here all night," Dean said softly.

"Me too. Think if we're quiet enough they will just overlook us and leave us here?"

Dean chuckled.

"I gotta walk a little and help this settle," Castiel said after a pause. "Want to walk down to the shore?"

"Yeah," Dean sighed. "I gotta move or I'm gonna pass out."

They ambled slowly to the water's edge and walked along the shore, side by side.

“Who did you call?” Dean asked.

“My sister, Anna. And my niece was there.” Cas felt himself grinning hard.

“She look like you?”

Cas’ grin softened. “Not a bit. She’s tall, like me, but thin, red-hair, full of energy and personality. Basically, my opposite.”

“You have plenty of personality,” Dean grinned, meeting his eyes briefly.

“Oh yeah. Loads. ‘The quiet guy’, remember?”

Dean shrugged, shaking his head with a grin. “I think you are the best competitor out here, Cas.” Dean stopped, looking out at the water. “Thanks for saving my ass.”

Cas nodded. “You’re welcome.”

They shared another quick glance. “I didn’t even know you had a sister,” Dean said quietly.

“Anna is older than me, divorced last year, and has a daughter, Emma, who is four.”

Dean grinned.

“I also have a brother. Luc. He’s...”

“A jerk, who’s not in the picture,” Dean supplied with a nod.

Cas grinned. “Right.”

“I don’t know much about you either, Dean. What do you do for a living?”

“Guess,” Dean smirked.

Cas frowned. “This is a trick, isn’t it?”

“No,” Dean laughed. “Just a little curious what you think of me.”

Castiel frowned in thought. “A mechanic. You have rough hands. You and Bobby get along well. And I heard you talking about your car the other night.”

Dean grinned, a touch of softness tinging his face. “No. But if I picked another job, that would probably be it.”

Cas grinned, looking back out at the water. “Hmm. A gym teacher.”

Dean laughed. “Not even close! That would be so bad.”

Cas gave him a look. “Oh, I don’t know...I could picture it.”

“Oh yeah?” Dean chuckled, his eyes tripping down Cas’ face. “White polo, red short, shorts, socks up to my knees, whistle, shitty attitude.”

Cas laughed. “I have no idea, Dean. What do you do?”

Dean sobered a bit and they started walking again. “I’m a bartender.”

Cas shot him a grin. Oh, hell yeah. He could picture that too. Suave, handsome, flipping bottles to pour drinks. He just knew a face and grin like that would rake in the tips. And no wonder he didn’t take any shit from anyone. “I can picture that too.”

Dean actually blushed, grinning. “I’m not sure I’ve ever told anyone that and they looked at me quite how you did.”

Cas stifled a laugh. He was literally walking on a sunset beach in paradise with the most attractive person he had ever met. And Dean was definitely flirting. Their ‘accidental’ bumping elbows from time to time was making him bubbly inside.

"So, what will you do with a million dollars, Cas?"

Castiel shrugged. "I thought I was doing this mostly to prove to my family that I am strong enough to do it. I'd throw the money in their face. Now...now I think I will use it to start over. Move somewhere, get a job, get a house. Get a life of my own. And just...be."

Dean nodded.

"How about you, Dean?"

"I want to open my own business. Help my brother with college bills. Start over. Maybe even somewhere new."

They exchanged grins.

As they meandered their way back toward the table, Dean pointed at two chaise lounge chairs. "Were those there before?"

"Yes," Castiel nodded. 

One of the camera men approached them. Castiel's stomach clenched. He was not ready to leave.

"Castiel, Dean, your laundry is finished if you would like to get dressed."

They nodded, and the man went back up the beach, joining the others to take some of the food away.

"Clean clothes!" Dean grinned.

They headed up to the washer and dryer, finding their clothes neatly folded. They separated and got dressed. The fabric felt a thousand times softer and smelled so much better.

Castiel found Dean sitting on one of the chaise lounges with a stack of cheese cubes in his hand. His cargo shorts and t-shirt looked so much better. And Castiel knew his looked better too.

He smiled down at Dean.

"I can't stop eating," Dean confessed sheepishly. 

"And why should you?" Castiel grinned.

Castiel turned to sit in the other chair, when he felt a warm grip on his wrist.

Castiel turned back to Dean. He scooted over and patted the seat next to him. 

Castiel thought about how that would look and what it really meant. The game and reality swarmed and seesawed in his mind. Pros, cons, and... oh, fuck it.

Reality mattered more than anything. And he may never have this chance again. He grinned and sat snug against Dean, the pair trading small grins.

"That breeze is getting chilly."

Castiel reached around and pulled a blanket off the other chair, throwing it over them.

They snuggled down a bit as the sun was setting behind them. Dean offered him his stack of cheese and Castiel took the top cube, popping it in his mouth with a grin.

He chewed it slowly, savoring the flavor and the feeling of Dean's warmth beside him. The bare rub of his leg against his. Their shoulders were almost too broad for the chair and Dean nudged him to move after a while.

Castiel leaned forward and Dean lifted his arm, Castiel sinking back in. This had to be considered cuddling. It was thrilling and comforting.

"More?" Dean asked softly, offering him a cube.

Castiel grinned and Dean slid the small block right into his mouth, their eyes locking.

Dean chewed his own piece and they finally broke the stare, Castiel leaning his head onto Dean's shoulder.

"I don't ever want to move from here," Castiel said quietly.

"Me either," Dean said, his very words ruffling Castiel's hair.

They sat a long while. Dean's cheese was gone. His empty hand slid under the blanket and Castiel found it.

At first their fingers merely brushed against each other. Castiel slid his own hand slightly further and laced his fingers into Dean's. Their thumbs began a slow stroking dance that had Castiel's heart racing.

"I assume your family knows you're gay," Dean whispered quietly.

"They do." Castiel was surprised slightly when a laugh bubbled up inside him.

"What?" Dean asked, grinning.

Castiel sat up a bit straighter. "My sister, Anna, told me my parents have been watching the show. They have decided that I am a late-bloomer that is surprisingly athletic. Due to this new fact, they have decided me being gay was a phase. Because obviously no one gay would be athletic and strong."

Dean laughed. "And when they see this?"

Castiel's eyes met his. "Maybe they’ll finally figure it out," he said in a lower tone.

Dean grinned. It was a beautiful sight. And so close. And...by the look in Dean's eyes and the way his body was holding his so comfortably, he was opening a whole new door.

Castiel grinned, his eyes darting from his mouth to his eyes. All signs pointed to a yes. He leaned forward slowly, their mouths meeting softly.

It was a delicate kiss, asking permission. Castiel pulled back. Dean's smile was gone. He pulled Castiel back and into a firmer, longer kiss.

Castiel's entire body hummed in response. Their laced fingers pulled apart as they reached for each other. Their hands slid along each other's sides. 

Their mouths opened, the kiss becoming more heated.

Castiel finally slipped back, the pair eyeing each other with some shock.

"Holy shit," Castiel murmured, easing back a bit more.

"Yeah," Dean said quietly. "I... we..."

Castiel gave him an open look. His cards were all on the table now. He was utterly and painfully open. To Dean and to the whole damn world.

Dean seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to get so carried away," Dean said, his eyes glancing at the camera.

"Do you regret it?" Castiel barely whispered.

"No!" Dean said, surprised. "No."

Castiel grinned nervously and leaned in again.

Dean chuckled low into his mouth. This kiss was even braver, with Dean's fingers curling into his hair and his other hand finding its way under the hem of his shirt to rub along his side.

"Fuck," Dean panted, pulling back. "You're a really good kisser."

Castiel grinned again, leaning in for more. One of his hands curled into the t-shirt over Dean's chest and the other flipped his shirt out of the way to feel that freckled skin he had been looking at for days, even touched a few times, but not like this. He rubbed a thumb hard down Dean's side, stopping on his hip bone and clamping on.

Dean moaned longingly into their kiss, tongues jousting now. Dean bit onto Castiel's lower lip and Castiel had to stifle a loud moan.

The cameras were far away, but he knew they were filming. He knew this hot development would be televised. And he did not fucking care.

Breathless and panting, they finally stopped. Dean kissed him several more times, chaste and quick.

"We have to stop," he said weakly, worry in his eyes.

"Yes, we do," Castiel grinned confidently, the grin mirroring quickly on Dean's face.

There were so many things to say, so many things Cas wanted to do. But those words weren't for everyone. So, they settled back down to where they were, Castiel tucked comfortably into Dean's side, his arm wrapped around him and the blanket drawn up to keep the sea breeze at bay. 

Game play was feeling surreal and much more tangled now.

"We can't be doing that at camp," Castiel said.

"No. But you can still sleep with me." His arm hugged him tight and Castiel nuzzled his chin in deeper to Dean's chest.

"Yes. We can sleep together. But not quite like this."

He could feel Dean nodding his head in agreement.

"Dean," Castiel said quietly. "I don't expect this to have anything to do with the game."

Dean sat quietly for several moments. "I've made Bobby some pretty hefty promises. But other than him, I... I can't ever be responsible for making you lose your dream."

Castiel rubbed his fingers slowly on Dean's chest. "Me either. I won't ever vote against you. But only one of us can win. And whoever wins...good for them."

"I agree," Dean said quickly, kissing the top of his head.

A camera man came over. "Sirs, it's time to go."

"Ten minutes," Dean said sternly.

"Sir, we have already waited an hour past the time you were supposed to leave."

"Oh yeah?" Dean smirked. "Why? Waiting for something good to happen?"

"Dean," Castiel chided gently, grinning and knowing the cameramen had gotten exactly what they waited for.

"Ten minutes won't matter. Then we'll go."

The man fretted slightly but turned away, heading for the beach.

"I say we do what we want around camp, within reason. Fuck the other three if they don't like it. Bobby won't care."

Castiel sat up, leaning down over Dean. All he could do was grin. It was like he was in paradise for the first time since the game started. He kissed Dean hard and heavy. When he was done plundering, he softened and ended with multiple more innocent kisses. It was hard to stop. It was impossible.

"Promise me that won't be over when the game is over," Dean said suddenly, his hands holding Castiel's hips firm.

"Oh, I promise," Castiel swore, kissing him. "I promise."

They got up and headed for the boat, taking the blanket with them.

===========================================

 

Dean woke the next morning with Castiel wrapped in his arms. His hair still smelled so fresh. His skin clean. His shirt, soft. There could be so much more to this. There could be days waking up in a real bed like this. Months. Years. He took another deep breath of floral scented shampoo and Cas. 

He closed his eyes and let the morning slip by a little further. He felt Bobby get up and move, finally leaving. He knew he should get up to join him. Mornings were their best time. It was when Bobby strategized, and Dean bounced ideas. It was their bonding time. 

But he just couldn't let go. Their stolen blanket lay shoved off to the side.

Finally, with a discreet kiss to the back of Cas' head, he got up.

 

"Was wonderin' if I'd see you this morning," Bobby gruffed, dragging a branch to the fire pit.

Dean took the branch and began snapping it into fire size pieces. "How'd it go here last night?"

"Oh, there was plenty of scheming. I talked like maybe some of their plans were good. How was your date?"

Dean's gaze snapped up to Bobby. "Good. Real good. But Bobby, you and me are still solid as a rock. I won't ever vote you out. Or Cas. My final three is in stone at this point."

Bobby nodded, going back for another branch and dragging it over for Dean to start anew. "With Cain having immunity, I vote Meg. Crowley ain't worth trusting and everyone here knows it. Meg is a little more slippery. She needs to go."

"Sounds perfect to me. We just gotta persuade Crowley to go along with that plan."

"I been workin' on it."

Dean nodded. "Sorry I didn't take you on reward, Bobby."

"Nah. I like how I smell just fine. ‘Sides, I wouldn't have trusted Cas bein' here and gettin' suckered inta any more deals. He ain't got a crush on me, so he might try and vote my ass out."

"No, Bobby," Dean grinned. "Cas is solid. We got this."

 

=========================================

 

Dean had spent the day hearing about plans to vote out Cas. Crowley and Meg were all over it. The only one they could possibly swing was Bobby, and Dean didn't think so. 

The competitors lined up at the immunity challenge. There was no way Crowley or Meg could win this one. It would ruin their plans.

They lined up for a giant game of shuffleboard. There was a lot of luck involved in this, which pissed Dean off immediately. It made things all the harder to control.

Luck or powers of the universe, or physical skill, whatever it was, Dean found himself winning again. He was once again awarded the immunity necklace, making him and Cain immune.

There was little time between the challenge and the burning ceremony. No one was talking to Dean at this point besides Cas. 

Bobby was listening and going along with plans. Dean knew better than to stress it.

As he packed his bag to go to the burning ceremony, Dean felt someone step up close to him, their hands resting firmly on his hips from behind. 

"Hello, Dean."

He ran his hands over Cas' hands. "Heya, Cas."

"Bobby said they're trying to vote me out tonight. Three to three. If that happens and we go to a tie, I think I can beat Meg at starting a fire."

Dean nodded, turning to face Cas. "I'm sure you can. But what if that isn't the tie-breaker this year. They haven't said."

Cas grinned up at him and Dean felt himself amazed with his ocean blue eyes. He bent slightly and dropped a kiss onto his mouth that was meant to be a peck but turned into more.

His heart raced as they both parted their lips to deepen the kiss. Cas stepped in against him, his hips lining up with his. 

Their mouths parted with a brief gasp, feeling each other so intimately. Dean was aware there was a cameraman off to their right. But if Cas didn’t care, he was on board. He bent again, kissing him harder. He tried not to move his hips, but the want to feel that growing bulge so tightly pressed against him, made it hard as fuck. And fuck, he was hard.

Cas pulled back, grinning, blushing, and walking off his obvious erection into the woods.

"See ya," Dean laughed, watching Cas' messy hair disappear into the jungle.

"Goodbye, Dean," Cas yelled, laughing.

Dean sat on the edge of the shelter, willing his own erection away. He could not let Cas get voted out tonight. He had to make it longer than this.

He looked at the trail where Cas had disappeared. Hot damn, he could kiss.

“Fuck,” he muttered, running his hand back through his hair.

 

==========================================

 

Cas took his place in his ring, lighting it and watching the flame crawl manically into a circle, closing him in. He listened while Billie taunted and teased them all.

Cain was brought in. He came in much as Dean had. Weak and worn but bravely and desperately trying not to show it. Punishment isle must be a brutal ordeal. Castiel would have felt sorrier for him except for the snarl he blatantly threw at Dean.

"Cain," Billie interrupted the exchange, "how was Punishment isle?"

His cold, hard eyes landed on her. "Hell. Pure hell."

"You got off lucky," she smirked. "It rained when Dean spent his night on that speck of a rock."

"Castiel," she finally pointed him out, "how was your reward?" Her smile was sly, and the firelight twinkled in her eyes devilishly.

"Rewarding," Castiel said flatly, narrowing his eyes at her. Dean snorted.

"How so?" She pried.

"Being clean and fed is something I have missed more than I knew. And speaking with my sister was...enlightening. It helped me step back from the game and see it at a distance. It was probably the most influential reward of the game for me."

Billie's eyebrows lifted with a quirking grin. "I think that's more words from you than we have from you so far this season, quiet guy."

Castiel neither smiled nor glared. He simply let his eyes drift to his ring of fire. The less he said, the less he gave away. This late in the game, he could not afford rusty people skills.

"Dean has immunity, Cain has immunity. Dean, do you want to give your immunity away?"

"I do."

It caught all of them off guard, even Billie.

"Really?" She narrowed her eyes on him with a hungry look. "Why?"

"I'm in a position right now with the reward. I don't need it tonight."

"You don't need immunity?" Billie repeated, giving him an incredulous look. "Alright, alright. So, who are you giving immunity to?"

"Cas."

Castiel's jaw dropped. "Dean! No!"

"I'll take it," Crowley chuckled.

"Dean, you keep it!" Castiel tried, but Dean hardly looked at him. Was he committing game suicide? Or was something else happening here?

Billie stepped down off her platform, approaching Dean's ring with her hands on her hips. Dean removed his necklace and handed it to her.

She gave him a grin like he had just done something stupid. She walked over to Castiel and handed it to him. Cas hesitated, looking at Dean again. Dean winked and wore a cocky grin.

What the hell?

Castiel put the necklace on.

They moved on to voting and against his better judgement, he wrote down Meg's name. 

"I'll read the votes," Billie grinned.

"First vote, Meg, Second vote, Dean."

Castiel's stomach clenched. Shit, shit, shit.

"Third vote, Meg, fourth vote, Dean. That's 2 votes Meg, 2 votes Dean, 2 votes left."

Castiel exchanged a worried look with Bobby. Dean was just looking ahead confidently. Surely, Dean had lost his fucking mind. Fuck.

"Fifth vote, Meg, sixth vote...Dean. We have a tie."

Castiel wanted to throw up.

"This season's Ring of Fire tie breaker when there are no other votes on the board, which there are not, is a challenge."

Dean was grinning. Fucking grinning. Meg looked determined but worried.

"Was this move worth the risk?" Billie asked Dean pointedly with a smirk.

"Yyyep."

Castiel shook his head at the man's audacity. He was literally on the chopping block.

"We'll see. Our tie breaker will point out which one of you is more observant. And, perhaps, more of a hustler."

A table was brought in and three halved coconuts were placed on it.

Dean and Meg were brought up front.

"Simple, really." Billie pulled a large nut of some kind out of her pocket. "Find the nut."

She put it under one of the coconuts and began shuffling while she talked about the history of tie breakers over the years on The Ring of Fire.

"So, whose getting burned? Ladies first. Meg? Where's the nut?"

Meg pointed to one of the coconuts, crossing her arms with the tug of a smile.

"Dean?"

Dean pointed to a different one.

"Let's see who’s going home," Billie lifted the coconuts and Dean threw his head back in relief.

"Damnit," Meg swore, glaring at Dean.

"Meg, back to your ring, sister. You just got burned."

Dean went back to his ring with a wink at Castiel. Castiel wasn't sure if he wanted to strangle him or kiss him.

Meg's ring flared, and she lowered under the stage.


	6. Balls of Wicker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late! Don’t vote me out! :D

Chapter 6. Balls of Wicker

 

"That was a big fucking risk, Dean," Bobby snapped as they walked back to camp.

"I knew I could beat her," Dean defended.

"You didn't know that! Coulda been picking a number between one and ten for all you know!"

"But it wasn't," Dean laughed. "And we made it!"

"Damn lucky you made it."

"I knew they were going after Cas. And if I had lost, Cas has a better relationship with Meg than I do with Crowley. She might have teamed up with you two. I figured that was more likely than Crowley or Meg teaming up with me."

"I got Crowley in my pocket," Bobby hissed quietly.

"Well, I don't. It was a move for all three of us. Not just me and not just you. And not just Cas."

"Don't do that again, Dean," Castiel warned. "I don't want to be the cause of your downfall. Either of you. I want to make it to the final three and let the jury pick."

"I know," Dean smiled softly back at him. "Me too."

"Then no more sacrificing yerself, boy. You got that?" Bobby said sternly.

"Yes, sir," Dean murmured.

 

**************************************

 

Down to five players, Crowley was dealing hard. It made all of them paranoid.

The night had passed too quickly. Dean woke, curled into Cas’ arms. The chilly night had bothered neither of them. As Dean’s eyes opened, he could see Cas’ arm extending out from under his own head. His other arm was wrapped securely around his waist. Their bodies were lined up, bend for bend. Bobby was up already. Crowley had woken him with his morning grumbling and he had heard him leaving. He lifted his head. Cain was gone too. They were probably selling Bobby some ‘old dog’s club’ shit. He grinned, knowing Bobby would nod and smile and let it all roll off his back. But what made him smile even more, was that there was no one else around. There was one camera guy sitting by one of the trees and he looked like he was asleep.

Sweet.

He turned over gently, startling only slightly as he realized Cas was wide awake.

“Morning,” he grinned.

Cas grinned back. He wished he could hear what was going on behind those blue eyes. It was something close to mischievous.

“What?” Dean grinned, pulling his head back an inch to really look at him.

“Nothing.” 

There was that grin again! Dean propped up on one elbow, leaning over him. “What’s making you grin like that, Castiel, from Pontiac?”

“You. This.” Cas shrugged. “Your morning wood stabbing me in the hip.”

Dean knew he was blushing. All he could do was keep staring. He leaned down, morning jungle-rot breath be damned. He kissed Cas, leaving his lips to sit on Cas’ several seconds before he moved them. He felt Cas’ arm pull him in closer, the other circling around his shoulders, doing the same.

“Dean,” Cas whispered so quiet Dean wasn’t actually sure he heard anything at all.

“Hmm?”

“Dean...is this...can I really see you when the show is over?”

Dean lifted his head, staring down into those blue eyes. “Yeah, Cas. This,” he waved his finger between the two of them, “has nothing to do with the game.”

Cas nodded, blushing lightly as he looked up at him. “Okay. I just...had to be sure.”

“I’m sure.” Dean kissed him again.

Dean settled back down, laying on Cas’ chest with a satisfied grin. He had this. No matter what ‘this’ was.

They got up a few minutes later, deciding Bobby could probably use some back-up. And the longer he laid there, the longer he felt Cas’ body so close to his, the dirtier his thoughts became. If he didn’t get a handle on his libido, the show was gonna earn a new rating.

After separate trips to the bathroom, they headed down to the fire. Bobby was looking completely unflustered.   
“Any new plans?” Dean grinned at the guy.

"We just stick to the plan," Bobby said, pinning each of them with a steady gaze.

Dean nodded, Castiel as well.

They ate rice and laughed about Bobby talking about his friends back home. Bobby was definitely a character. And he had helped Dean keep his temper in the beginning of the game. He owed him a lot. 

“I can’t wait to eat a burger and drink a beer at the Roadhouse,” Dean laughed. “I feel like I know Ellen and Jo already!”

Bobby laughed at that. “Jo is a sweetheart. She just gives her mom a hard time because she’s just like her mom when she was that age! Most of the time, it’s pretty comical to watch. While, of course, yer eatin’ the best damn burger you’ve ever had.”

Bobby slumped down grumpily onto one of the logs. "I'm not doin' shit today. We got a reward challenge later and I'm hopin' I get one."

Dean exchanged a grin with Cas. He deserved it. Poor ole guy had to be hurting. And for as grumpy as Bobby got at times, he never really complained.

"You rest, Bobby. I got you." Dean patted the guy's shoulder and poked at the fire.

"Me too," Cas grinned. "I'm gonna go fish awhile."

It turned out to be a relaxing day. They all took it easy to conserve their energy for the challenge.

 

*****************************************************

 

The five men lined up for the reward challenge. 

"This is the last reward challenge folks, and it's a doozey," Billie warned. "I'm not gonna lie. It's gonna be a rough tumble."

They all exchanged nervous looks. The obstacle course in front of them was the biggest they had seen yet.

"The reward? You and a friend get room service and a good night's sleep at a resort."

They all clapped, eager for that.

"More worrisome, is losing. Winner gets to choose two people to spend one night on Punishment isle. And no immunity with this stay. Just you and your comrade against the wind and sun. And it is going to be a wet one. We have a bit of a storm rolling in soon. That leaves one to go back to camp alone. So, the winner really does win today. The rest of you lose to some degree."

"So, here we go.” She walked over to a big, logged-off section of sand. “First, you have to dig through the sand to find a bag. When you get a bag, you run along the suspended log to the cargo net, which you have to climb. Climb over the top and jump inside our bramble balls."

Dean's eyebrows rose. They were big enough to crawl into. They looked like giant wicker balls with openings in the bent reeds. They were fascinating and horrifying at the same time.

"Make your way down the net slope and through the chute. Crawl out of the ball and take your bag to the puzzle stand. Assemble the five-piece puzzle fully to turn the lock and drop your banner. First banner down, wins. Here's the catch. Tackling IS allowed. We expect some hard-core scratching and fighting your way to the win."

Dean rolled his shoulders. Cain looked eager as hell. Cas looked determined. This game was fucking brutal. They were going to have to tear each other apart to win. And Dean was NOT going back to that fucking rock of an island.

They lined up around the sandy logged-off ring. When Billie called 'go', they all dropped, digging and searching frantically for bags.

It was a flurry of sand and feet and hands.

Cas tugged a bag out of the sand, Cain immediately tackling him and stealing the bag to run off.

Cas came back to his knees with a bloody scrape along his cheek, taking off after him. The two were scuffling viciously over the bag while Crowley darted around them. Dean was getting desperate, still pitching sand and digging. Cas showed up back at the circle with a bloody lip.

"I'm gonna fucking take him out," Dean growled.

"Not if I get him first," Cas snarled, digging.

Dean finally found a bag of puzzle pieces and took off across the balance beam of a log. He bit the bag, springing onto the cargo net and was feeling more than drained climbing the insanely high net.

The net jerked under his feet as he glanced down and saw Cas climbing, Bobby just stepping off the log.

Dean crested the top, not liking one bit how high in the air they were. Drones with cameras circled them like hornets to film. The platform had to be two stories high. Dean tried not to think about it. The nets seemed like they were entirely too far away to catch them safely. 

Dean ran carefully along the platform, getting inside one of the bramble balls. He tucked the bag of puzzle pieces into his pants, so he wouldn’t lose them. He fastened the trap door securely closed. This was fucking nuts. He crawled, rolling his huge ball toward the edge. This would be worse than a roller coaster. At the bottom of the steep netted slope that he was about to roll down, a large, fenced off section gave them room to fight over one small opening to a chute that led out. He saw Cain and Crowley struggling over getting in the chute. Without another thought, he grasped the thick reeds tightly and leaned forward to roll, aiming himself for the chute. He would either catapult one in or bust them both apart.

The world rolled, and Dean kept his legs curled tight so they didn't accidentally poke through the wide holes and break his leg off or slow him down. The puzzle pieces dug into his abdomen painfully as the world spun around him.

His ball smashed with a splintering crack into both balls, knocking Cain's almost off the net and Crowley's far away.

Unfortunately, the plummet proved disorienting and it took Dean a moment to figure out where the hell he was and where the fuck he was supposed to be going. 

By then, Crowley was damn near at the chute when Cas came crashing in, Bobby right behind him. 

The five proceeded to jostle, bump, shove, and roll each other away from the chute opening. It was brutal. Cas had bulldozed Crowley twice, still not making it in the chute. Crowley stuck a leg out, shoving Cas into Bobby, blocking them both. Dean's arm was cut and bleeding from a splintered reed in his own ball. He got a hold of Cain's ball and his feet hooked on the net.

"Go!" He yelled, restraining Cain like a caged animal. Bobby took advantage of Crowley knocking Cas out of the way to get into the chute first.

Cain was ripping Dean's hands off his ball by now as Crowley and Cas made it into the chute. 

Falling forward and tripping to get his feet back in the ball and in control again, Cain darted for the chute. All Dean could do was follow.

By the time Dean and Cain were squeezing out of their balls, shoving at each other still, Bobby, Crowley, and Cas were frantically working on puzzles.

As Dean unknotted his bag and dumped his pieces, a banner dropped.

"Crowley wins! And what a bloody win it was!" Billie cheered.

"FUCK!!" Dean yelled, swiping his pieces off the board angrily.

Cas had one piece left of his puzzle and had dropped to his knees, hands gripping his puzzle board tight in raging frustration. A loud growl ripped from him as he thrust himself onto his feet again and paced away, limping.

Bobby was panting, his legs shaking, and his nose and forearm were bleeding.

Cain was glaring at him hard enough to incinerate him. It was the only thing Dean could even somewhat get any relief from. Cain had lost. He was getting voted out.

Camera men escorted them all in separate directions, seeing that if they didn't separate them, there would likely be more bloodshed.

Dean paced angrily. His hands ached. His arm was bleeding and his head hurt like hell.

Never before had a challenge been so aggressive. And never before had everyone needed a medic.

Dean sat on a bench while a medic stitched his arm, cleaned it again and bandaged it.

They were all lined up again. They were calmer, but all of them were still pretty riled. Cas had showed up with a boot on his foot. Cain was bandaged three places. Bobby had a bandaged forearm and Crowley had splinted fingers.

"Damn," Billie grinned. "That. Was. Vicious. I see people are desperate at this point to win. Crowley, two broken fingers. Castiel, sprained ankle, possibly broken?"

Castiel shrugged, squinting into the sun.

"Bobby, Cain, and Dean all with stitches. This may have been the roughest challenge we have ever done on this show."

She prowled along the line of men with a serious glint in her eyes.

Dean could hardly think straight. He fucking hurt. And the island...he couldn’t go the fuck back there.

"And for two of you, it's about to get a little bit worse."

"Crowley, congratulations! A hard-fought win." He walked forward to stand next to her.

"Who are you bringing with you on your reward?"

Crowley grinned, his eyes darting around to the four. "Bobby."

Bobby slumped in relief, joining Crowley. Cain's jaw was gritting tight.

It occurred to Dean that if he and Cain had to suffer Punishment Isle together...it could be sooo bad. He might have to kill him.

"And who are you sending to Punishment isle? These two will weather the storm together and probably hate your guts for life."

Crowley chuckled. "Dean."

Dean closed his eyes in resignation. Fucking fuck already.

"Castiel."

"Alright," Billie sang. "Dean and Castiel, you two are off to Punishment isle for the night. Cain it's back to camp alone, and Bobby and Crowley...off to the resort for some much-needed pampering. See you tomorrow for your immunity challenge. And something tells me everyone is going to want that immunity badly."

Dean trudged toward the boat, turning to see Cas struggling through the sand. He winced with every step. 

Dean turned back, putting a helping arm around him, Cas leaning on him without a word.

They hobbled to the shore and dropped tiredly into the small boat.

Dean helped Cas hobble to the island, the pair collapsing to the ground. 

"If you or I don't win this fucking game," Cas muttered tightly, "I'm going to burn the whole fucking world down."

Dean dropped back on the sand. "I'm right there with ya. FUCKING UGH!" He roared at no one in particular.

"I can't believe this is even safe," Castiel complained. "Look at those storm clouds coming."

Dean sat up. A mass of angry grey swarmed out at sea.

"Shit."

"Yeah," Cas muttered. He painfully got to his feet and looked around the island.

"I've been here Cas. There are two scrawny trees and one rock. That's it."

Cas looked miserable. Dean got to his feet and stepped up beside him. "Come on, Cas. Stay off that ankle. Maybe keep it in the water to keep the swelling down."

Cas' eyes swept the tiny island again. He nodded, turning and sitting heavily in the tide.

They waded out a little, staying cool in the water. It was the only way to keep out of the sun and keep Cas' ankle cool.

Dean swallowed hard at the pained look on Cas' face.

"Did they give you pain meds?" Dean asked.

"I refused them. I was afraid they would make me feel sick to take them on an empty stomach."

Dean nodded. He had done the same. His arm was burning in the salt water. Possibility of infection was almost a given at this point.

The water surged a little stronger and there were no birds in the sky. The storm was coming.

"Tell me about Sam," Cas said quietly, face still turned down in pain.

"Sam? Why?" Dean grinned, pulling Cas closer to him, unable to not provide him some kind of comfort.

Cas grinned tiredly, his head tipping to lean onto Dean's shoulder. "Because talking about Sam makes you smile."

Dean grinned, looking away. "What can I say about Sam? He's...he's a good guy. Caring and giving. A much better person than me."

Dean told Cas stories about Sam's first wobbly steps, weird meals he ate as a kid that Dean cooked him, his phases of loving wolves, dinosaurs, Star Trek, Harry Potter, and the massive book nerd he had become. How awesome he had been when he came out. How hard he worked and how he tried to hide some of his bills from Dean, so he wouldn't try to pay them. How he was a giant that lived on salads and beer. Tidbit after tale, and memory after story. By the time the rain was pelting down, Cas knew more about him than anyone else on the whole planet.

They hobbled to the rock and huddled down beside it. It was almost dark out when it should have been daytime. The rain pounded down and whipped in stinging sheets. 

They watched as the ocean turned from turquoise blue to churning grey. Lightning flashed out at sea and the men huddled closer still. The roar of the wind and ocean made talking impossible. 

The rain continued to whip down from the sky, stinging their skin.

Eventually, they laid down, Cas with his body facing the rock, Dean against him with his back to the elements.

Dean was shaking with his back to the assaulting wind. For hours, he held Cas tight in his arms, desperate for the storm to blow away. Cas turned to him several times, but Dean shook his head, holding him tight. 

Finally, Cas wouldn’t listen to him anymore. He was surprised at Cas' strength as he clambered over him, forcing him into a fetal position with Cas on the outside to block some of the rain. Cas was shaking as bad as he was. They shivered, and Dean took Cas’ heat, seeping into his wet back.

They huddled close together limb for limb and line for line. It was the longest day of Dean's life. 

The howling wind was deafening coupled with the rage of the sea so close and all around them.

During the worst of it, waves crashed high enough up the bank that they literally feared for their lives. Thunder rolled and boomed, and flashes thankfully stayed off to the southeast of their little speck.

When the roaring was gone, and the wind was not as relenting, they clung to each other, falling asleep from sheer exhaustion. The rain was drenching, creeping into every crevice and every inch of their clothing. 

 

*************************************************

 

Castiel woke to his body being shook.

"Castiel! Castiel! Wake up!"

Castiel clung instinctively harder to Dean, then realized there was someone else on their deserted island.

"Who are you?!" Castiel flinched away from the man's grasp and shook Dean in turn.

"I'm from set!" The man yelled over the pounding rain. "The storm is too rough! We need to bring you in!"

Dean was waking, jolting in shock at the presence of another person. 

Castiel put a calming hand on his arm and leaned close to Dean's ear. "He's from set. They want to take us in because the storm is too rough."

Dean turned, getting to his feet and helped Castiel up. The man helped the pair get through the choppy water and into the boat.

They sped as quickly as they safely could back to shore. The pair was shuffled up a dock and for what seemed like ten miles until they got into the lobby of a hotel.

It was bright and so quiet it was deafening in their ears.

Billie came out of a room, hair perfect as always and eyes sharp. "Thank God," she muttered.

"Yeah, fuck that," Dean snapped. "We are beat to hell and then put on a rock in the MIDDLE OF A FUCKING HURRICANE! I SHOULD SUE EVERY DAMN ONE OF YOU!"

Castiel put a calming hand on Dean's arm.

"Look," Billie answered only a shade less sharply, "we did not know the storm was going to be that bad. We apologize, and we came to get you as soon as we could."

"Well, you don't have a hair out of place! Must have been -"

"Dean," Castiel snapped, turning the man to face him. "We are okay. We're safe."

"No fucking thanks to these assholes!"

"Yes, thanks to them. They came and got us. Now breathe."

Castiel kept a steady hand on him. Dean seemed to be deflating.

"I am way off the play books here," Billie continued when Dean had taken a long-suffering sigh. "We're gonna put you outside in the employee courtyard. When the storm is over we will have men run you back out to the island, so it looks like you were there all night. Can we keep this between us?"

"No," Dean said. "Let me tell Bobby I'm okay. He's gonna be worried sick."

"No, no," Billie frowned.

Dean and Billie exchanged a tough look.

Billie rolled her eyes. "I will call Bobby and tell him you are safe."

"Fine," Dean relented.

They were quickly escorted through the back of the offices and kitchen into the courtyard. The door locked behind them. The rain still poured down. There was a large overhang over the door. They sat against the wall, sheltered for the most part from the rain.

"I feel like a homeless person," Dean muttered bitterly.

Castiel rocked his head against the wood slats of the building. His ankle was throbbing, and it was so hard to stay awake. He was cold to the core and shivering.

"Come 'ere," Dean said softly, pulling him into his side and huddling close. "Just think, tomorrow we'll be hot and wondering how the hell we were ever so cold."

Castiel managed a rough laugh.

"I'm so sorry, Cas," Dean said, hugging him tightly to him and kissing his head.

Cas lifted his head, looking at him. "You didn't do anything, Dean."

"I know," Dean shivered, rubbing his hands quickly up and down Cas' arms to make him warmer. "I'm just sorry we almost died. S-sorry you're so cold."

"Stop," Castiel whispered, kissing him clumsily. Their lips were too cold for more than brief, easy pecks. "Just sleep, Dean. Sleep."

They huddled together and were asleep in no time. 

 

It was daylight by the time they woke up. They were stiffer than they had ever been. 

They were escorted moments later back through the bustling kitchen and offices and out the doors. They walked slowly back to the pier and the boat.

Castiel was trying not to show it, but his ankle was killing him. It was swollen and throbbed with pain.

He could quit. He could just walk away. 

He should.

He was ruining his own body for a mere chance at a million dollars.

But his determination and stubbornness were too high. He could not quit. He was going through with this crazy-ass game. He was going to win. 

"Come on, gimpy," Dean interrupted his thoughts, putting an arm around him to take the pressure mercifully off his foot.

They spent five more hours on the rock of an island, sleeping through all of it as the sun warmed them slowly.

 

*********************************************************

 

Dean and Cas arrived to the immunity challenge. They walked in rumpled, stiff, and tired. Cas was still limping.

"Afternoon fellas," Billie grinned as if they looked as freshly showered as she did. "How was the island?"

"Fucking awesome," Dean shot off, plastering a smart-ass smile on his face so hard that it made Cas burst out laughing.

Well, the Ring of Fire guys must have heard his threats of suing. The challenge was a giant puzzle. They all worked individually at their own huge tables.

Dean tried. He did. But at this point, his brain was functioning at a toddler level in slow motion. He looked over at Cas and saw him hobbling around the table. He wasn't wincing, but if his mouth were pressed together any harder, his head would crack.

The emotional toll was hitting him hard. The puzzle pieces just didn't make sense. He had been on a roll, getting five in...and now nothing was working together right.

"And Bobby wins immunity!" Billie yelled.

Dean turned around and looked at Bobby in wonder.

What the hell just even happened?

Cas dropped his puzzle piece and landed a hug onto Bobby that was just shy of desperation, which was exactly how Dean was feeling.

"Bobby! Wins immunity and secures a seat for final four! Congratulations, Bobby!" Billie yelled.

The five of them lined up. Bobby got the necklace put on and they started heading toward camp.

As Cain, Crowley, and Cas headed for the trail, Bobby turned to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You alright, son?"

Dean was shattering inside. It was just all so much. "Yeah," he choked out.

Bobby pulled him into a hug. A strong, supportive hug that Dean needed more than anything right now.

"Fuck, Bobby," Dean muttered into his neck. "I couldn't even think straight."

Bobby patted his back. "Knew you two would show up a mess after that damn island and that damn storm."

He pulled back, Dean wiping at his face with embarrassment. "Brought my A game."

Dean laughed. "You did. You did it, Bobby."

Bobby just grinned proudly. "Hey, I didn't have to survive Mother Nature last night."

Dean choked back a broken laugh, not letting any more tears fall. "You smell so damn good."

Bobby barked a laugh, shoving him gently. "Shut up."

Dean laughed, his body unlocking and relaxing finally. They headed toward camp slowly. "So, how was sharing a hotel room with Crowley?"

"It was fine. Man talks slicker than shit. Probably sold me five cars while I was sleeping."

Dean laughed, seeing Cas look back and smile as he caught up to his slow progression up the trail.

"When we get back to camp," Bobby said quietly, putting a hand on both of their shoulders, "I'm gonna cook you a good dinner. We'll go vote Cain out and you two are goin' ta bed. I need you on your feet tomorrow."

"Yes, sir," both men answered with a grin.

 

****************************************************

 

For the first time in a long time, Castiel stood in his ring relaxed. Bobby had been true to his word. He made them big helpings of rice and fish. He wasn't nervous in any way. Cain was going home. Bobby had told him as much when he got a smaller portion at dinner.

"That'll hold ya til ya git ta the hotel tonight," Bobby had grinned, giving the man a small scoop.

Cain had went into a torrent of arguments loud and angry, trying to 'make them see' that they (Dean or himself) should vote Crowley out and not him.

It was a tantrum of fury and self-destruction. And all of it fell on deaf ears.

Crowley made an attempt at a deal. But he and Dean were never apart, so all he could do was pitch his plan to the pair of them while they looked on patiently.

 

At the burning ceremony, Billie did her usual poking and prodding, but seemed to take it pretty easy on Dean. He was glad. Dean was awful cagey today. Twice on that speck of an island would do anyone in.

Finally, it was time to vote. “You cannot vote for Crowley tonight.” Castiel knelt down, picking up his chalk and wrote 'Cain' in big letters. He lit it on fire with a grin.

"Time to read the votes," Billie said.

Castiel yawned.

"First vote, Castiel. Second vote, Cain."

Castiel's nerves prickled slightly.

"Third vote, Castiel, fourth vote, Cain. That's two votes Castiel, two votes Cain, one vote left."

Castiel shifted on his feet. He slapped down the voices of worry in his mind.

"Fifth vote...Cain. Cain, you have been burned."

Cain glared at all of them as his ring dropped slowly below the stage.

Relief swept over Castiel. He was safe.

"Final four!" Billie grinned. "Congratulations! You have one more burning ceremony left. One more chance to win immunity. No more rewards, no more punishment isle. The final three will be put before the seven voted out before them. Those seven will vote for the winner. Good luck and goodnight."


	7. Odds and Evens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are getting closer to the final vote guys!

Chapter 7 Odds and Evens

 

Dean and Cas went straight to bed. They didn't even bother hiding how tightly they slept together. Both of them were feeling exhausted and somewhat fragile. Bobby took care of the fire before he and Crowley came back.

There were few words spoken between he and Cas. Even while the other two were at the fire. They were too tired. Too unsure. And Dean, anyway, felt unusually overwhelmed, physically and emotionally.

Just as he lay there worrying that maybe he should say something, Cas shifted slightly in his arms.

"Goodnight, Dean." He brought Dean's hand to his mouth and kissed it.

"Night, Cas," Dean murmured, kissing the top of his head. "You did good today. Every day."

Cas huffed slightly. "I didn't do shit today."

Dean tightened his hug. "You got up. You didn't give up." He laced his fingers with Cas'. "You did good."

“You too, Dean. You too,” Cas answered sleepily.

 

************************************************

 

Castiel woke the next morning. He and Dean had shuffled around several times during the night, but when he woke, he was wound snuggly around him. Much more intimate than he had intended. Spooning in a crowd was one thing. Entangled arms and legs was another.

Dean's hands always seemed to find their way into his hair. Cas retracted his hand from under Dean's shirt. He must have been seeking the heat of his skin. The comfort of his warmth.

He drug his hand slowly, savoring the hard abs beneath his fingers and fine, soft trail of hair that led beneath his jeans.

"Morning."

Cas turned his head, squinting up at Crowley. "Morning."

"You two seem cozy."

Cas turned back. Pulling his leg from Dean's and clearing his throat softly. Dean's eyes were closed and his mouth slightly open in sleep.

He grinned at the sight but curbed his grin and turned back to Crowley. "Sorry. Hope we didn't make you uncomfortable."

"Oh no," Crowley laughed. "No, no. Just do us a favor and keep your dangly bits tucked away."

Castiel rolled his eyes. Crowley.

"You know you are on the losing end of this deal. Right?"

"No, I don't know that," Castiel answered flatly.

"That's the bitch of a having a crush, Castiel," Crowley snickered. "You won't see anything coming."

Castiel slumped back down into Dean's arm, laying his head on Dean's chest. Dean wouldn't do that.

"He's taking that old buzzard to finals. No one will vote for me. You, on the other hand, are more competition. It's only the smart play."

"Jesus Christ, Crowley," Dean said, startling Castiel, "give it a fuckin' rest already."

"Oh, my apologies, Sleeping Beauty," Crowley sniped. 

Castiel could always tell when Crowley was frustrated. His voice got higher and wound tighter until, sometimes, he sounded like he might run out of air.

"You're forgiven," Dean snorted. "Now, go away before I start throwing shit at you."

"By all means," Crowley said tightly. "You're impossible anyway. And what I was saying was true. You're still an angel to him. Always on the outside."

Castiel lifted his head, turning to look at Crowley. "And you are still a demon."

"Puh!" Crowley waved him off as he got up and headed toward the fire.

Castiel's head dropped back down and Dean rubbed his hand up and down his arm. 

"I think I actually slept good," Dean said.

"Me too." With the shelter empty, his hand crept back up under Dean's shirt to seek that smooth skin.

Dean chuckled low.

It went straight to Castiel's dick, making him ruck his hips a fraction. He knew Dean was grinning. He could feel it in his hands. Along his skin. Hear it in his breathing.

They drifted off to sleep for a short time longer.

 

*********************************************************************

 

Castiel ran his third fish for the morning onto shore, Bobby meeting him with a grin. "Atta boy, Cas!"

Castiel turned back, wading into the water gently. He circled around, driving a few fish Dean's direction. Dean speared one.

"Yeees!" Dean cheered. "Bobby, hold up!"

Bobby turned back, laughing. "Any more are just bonus at this point! But keep going!"

Dean waded back out and settled to a quiet stand. "Where the hell were these fish a week ago? Two weeks ago? Damn. I can't believe I have been here for a friggin' month."

Castiel nodded slightly. One month. 29 days today. It was a lot. "It feels like a lifetime."

"You're right. It does. I'm not even sure what the hell to do with the life I left."

Castiel studied him. He hoped with everything he had in him that this was the real Dean. That this man wasn't just playing a game. It didn't feel that way. But his head was so far in the game that he was second guessing his own thoughts and feelings.

"I do. I'm moving. Starting somewhere new. I needed this boost in confidence to know I could make it. After that night on the island...I believe I could make it through anything."

"No shit, right?" Dean grinned, smiling at him. "That was one of the hardest things I've ever done."

 

They managed to catch three more fish. Crowley brought two handfuls of mussels he had found in the water.

It was damn near a feast.

 

*****************************************************************

 

The four men lined up.

"Last time out here in the sun, gentlemen!" Billie cheered. "You have made it 29 days! 28 nights! Your bodies are already adapting!"

She paced back and forth. "Today's challenge is aaaallll about luck. You have fought physically and mentally. Now it's time for a little Lady Luck to strike someone."

They exchanged nervous looks at this as well. Luck, in Dean's opinion, was a fickle bitch. 

There were thirty toaster size treasure chests in three tiered rows. Each one had a bright red number from one to thirty.

"You started as a group of thirty. Now there are only four of you. You have one last chance to win immunity. Winning here today is by random chance and will secure your seat for the final three and a chance to win a million dollars. You will take turns picking numbers until one of you chooses the lucky chest with the immunity necklace inside. When the immunity necklace is found, the game is over. Until we get to that necklace, you have some chances to win some prizes." Billie grinned, knowing they were all desperate for comforts or food.

"Twenty boxes are empty. Nine have prizes like pizza, a blanket, a phone for one call home, money, peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, shampoo, clean clothes, a bag of chips, and one of those boxes has chocolate chip cookies and ice-cold milk."

They were all drooling.

"Crowley, we'll start with you. Pick a number."

"Ten."

Billie walked over to chest ten and opened it slowly. "Empty."

"Bollox," Crowley frowned.

"Castiel."

"Thirteen."

Billie sauntered over to thirteen. "We got a prize!"

Dean grinned at Castiel's eyes lighting up. 

"Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches!"

"I love peanut butter and jelly sandwiches!" Cas declared with a hitch in his voice.

Cas ran forward, taking the two triangles of sandwich and headed back to his spot in utter euphoria. 

Dean had to laugh. No sharing was allowed, per Billie's rules at the beginning and Dean could smell the peanut butter like an aphrodisiac.

"Dean!"

Dean's head jerked to Billie. "Uh...nine."

"Nine. Empty."

They all went twice more, picking empty boxes before Dean got lucky with number one and scored four slices of pizza.

He watched the others go again, winning nothing while he chewed his hot, cheesy pizza. 

Crowley scored money.

Dean laughed. Crowley turning to his laugh with a raised brow.

"Sorry," Dean said around a mouthful of dough and sauce and cheese. "But what the hell good is money gonna do you?"

Crowley scoffed a laugh. "Money is money, Squirrel. Pack your cheeks full for a brief moment. Money lasts forever." 

Dean shrugged. Yeah. He was right. But he was still happier with his pizza.

Dean and Cas picked empty boxes again. Bobby finally scored, getting cookies and milk. He actually sat down on the sand to enjoy it. He looked like a little kid with a big-ass beard.

Dean was chuckling at him when Crowley called chest number 16.

"And we have a prize," Billie said, lifting up the immunity necklace.

"YYYYEEEESSSS!!!" Crowley hollered. "Finally! I've got my spot! HA!" He laughed with a maniacal look in his eyes, pointing at the three of them. "You little prats can't vote me out! HA!"

Crowley jogged over to Billie. Dean, Cas, and Bobby exchanged worried looks. 

Shit. He was right. One of the three of them had to go home tonight. All of them dropped their shoulders with defeat.

"Burning Ceremony tonight, gentlemen. Should be interesting." Billie waved them all off and they headed back to camp. 

What had turned into the most enjoyable challenge ever, had ended in disaster. Friggin' Crowley.

None of them said anything. The writing was on the wall. Bobby would most likely vote for Cas. Cas for Bobby. And that left Crowley and Dean to figure out what to do. He had promised Bobby on day two that he would stick by his side no matter what. Bobby had never once done him wrong. Cas...Cas was trickier. Dean wanted him to win. Wanted to help him change his life. He was falling hard for the guy. And of course, there was the chance that Crowley would sway one of them to vote him out.

"Fuck," he muttered to himself, sitting in the tide and letting it wash over his legs.

He loved this game. And hated it.

Little was said around camp. Crowley made his rounds to each of them but gave up nothing. He had all the power tonight and it was pissing Dean off.

Bobby had finally said something to him by the fire. "Our deal still on, boy?" It wasn't harsh, but it was a lot to answer to. He did not want to lie to Bobby. Or break any deals with him.

"I have never not wanted to vote so bad in my life," Dean answered. 

Bobby only nodded, giving him a wary glance.

He and Cas had one brief conversation by the stream. 

"Hey, Cas," Dean said quietly, finding him squatting at the water's edge washing water over his face.

"Hello, Dean," Cas said, standing. He started to say something and stopped, pressing his mouth together in thought.

"Play the game, Dean. Do what you need to do tonight. I understand."

Dean made a pained face and stepped back.

"I will do what I need to do as well," he said with determined eyes. "I... really am hoping for something more here...with us. But tonight, I'm going after what I came for. A million dollars."

Dean nodded. It was sad. And dirty. And frustrating. And he hoped he was never at odds with this man again.

Dean stepped closer to him, kissing him once. "Good luck, Cas."

He turned, leaving Cas there by the stream. He spent the rest of the evening at the rocks by the shore. This sucked. And who knew if it was ever repairable.

 

************************************************

 

"This is our last regular Burning Ceremony," Billie said.

They were standing in their four burning rings. He, Bobby, and Dean wore somber looks. Crowley looked smug. 

Billie prodded them with questions, revealing what Castiel already knew. Crowley had been trying to work deals with all of them.

As the time drew near, Castiel knelt down slowly to the floor, picking up the thick, black chalk that smelled like sulfur. The smell had never made his stomach churn more. He wrote Bobby's name.

"The votes are in!" Billie grinned.

"First vote, Castiel."

Castiel grit his jaw. Shit.

"Second vote, Bobby."

He stared at the board. There was no room for apologies now. What was done, was done.

"Third vote, Castiel."

Castiel shifted on his feet, his eyes staying glued to the board.

"We either have a tie, or..." Billie paused for dramatic effect.

"Fourth vote..."

The silence was excruciating.

"Cas."

Castiel's eyes burned. Cas. That was Dean. Dean had voted him out. His floor began to lower, and his gaze slid to Dean. 

His head was down in shame and frustration. And Castiel felt a rush of cold flood his body.

The round disc of wood lowered under the stage to the ground and stopped.

"Right this way, Castiel," a crew member said, holding an arm out to usher him off the disk and onto the sand beneath. He could hear the fires be extinguished and the remaining three walk over his head toward the stairs to go back to camp.

It was all over.

He followed the man in a black t-shirt and black cargo pants to the opposite end of the platform.

All his plotting. All his allies. All his hopes. Gone.

They waited by flashlight at a door.

The man's radio crackled. 'The competitors have left the clearing. You are clear to go.'

The man smiled at him kindly.

Castiel could only shake his head numbly. 

"This is a lot to process," the man began. "We try to keep you all prepared for this moment, but everyone handles it differently. Take your time and don't try to push yourself too hard to socialize at this point. You really need to give yourself time to process out of your game."

Castiel nodded. The man kept speaking, but his brain had shut down. He had lost. And it had been Dean's final vote to blow him out. Had it all been just game play? Why had Dean done that? Why hadn't he voted...for Bobby? It was all just the game. 

Castiel found himself heading toward a golf cart. He sat down numbly and watched with detachment as they drove along a dark, narrow road. They pulled up to a hotel that Castiel was pretty sure he had spent half a night there, in the courtyard. With Dean. Huddled together and sleeping against the wall of the building.

"Castiel," the crewman said gently, patting his elbow. "Welcome to Heaven By the Sea Resort."

Castiel nodded and got out of the cart, following him into the brightly lit lobby. He was immediately taken into a conference room. "We have a warm meal, water, soda," the guy was saying.

Castiel made a bee-line for the table that held food. He grabbed a sandwich and started eating it between gulping drinks of water.

"We need you to head to your room, then when you are ready, you can call me at this number," the man handed him a card, "and I will escort you for a physical. Unless you feel you want a medic now."

Castiel's ankle was still swollen. He had done his best to shake off the pain for the last two days. But going to his own room was better. He wanted a shower. And more food. And to sleep.

"No, I can wait until morning," he said flatly. "Can I take food to my room?"

"Of course!" The man grinned, seeming thankful that Castiel was finally communicating. "I have a cart right here. We can load it all up and take it with us. That seems to be what most of you do," he grinned.

For the first time, he thought about the other six people that were right here in this hotel waiting for the game to end. "I want to see Gabriel. Can I see him?"

The man looked nervous. "We don't encourage contact with the others so soon...but if it will help..."

"It would help," Castiel said firmly, moving the plates of food onto the cart.

"I will send him to your room in one hour. Give you some time to take a shower at least." He smiled politely and Castiel grinned for the first time in what seemed like hours. He probably stunk to high heaven. 

They rode the elevator and Alfie, his helpful assistant, pushed the cart to his room. He unlocked the door and Castiel stepped in to the fresh, crisp air-conditioned room.

"This room is all yours until you fly home. You are strictly forbidden to speak with anyone besides crew or competitors about the game. Not hotel staff and of course, no phone calls home."

"I understand," Castiel said, remembering the lectures before they were even put on a boat to enter the game.

"Please, call me any time. Middle of the night or anything to let me know if you need anything. Even just to talk. I am your personal counselor and assistant until you no longer need me."

Castiel smiled politely. He was a kind man. "Thank you, Alfie. You have been...very kind."

Alfie beamed a smile. "My room is across from yours. Please do not leave your room without letting me know."

Castiel nodded. 

"I will send Gabriel over in an hour. Your things are all here. Your luggage is in your closet."

Castiel nodded. That's right. He had things. He had clothes and things from home he had brought.

"Good night," Alfie waved, stepping out of the room.

Castiel sat on the corner of the bed. He was alone. No cameramen following him. No teammates.

He took the other half of the sandwich he had started and went into the bathroom. His toiletry bag was there. It seemed like a relic from a previous life. 

Between bites, he pulled items out and placed them in the shower.

 

****************************************************************

 

A long, steamy shower later, Castiel came out of the bathroom in a puff of steam. He pulled his suitcase out of the closet and pulled out pajama pants and a t-shirt. He turned the air conditioner off, feeling the air was too cold.

As he pulled his shirt down over his head, he heard a soft knock on the door.

He ran his hand through his hair and over his freshly shaven cheeks. 

He pulled the door open.

"Aw, Cassie."

Castiel broke instantly at the kind-hearted grin from his friend. "Gabriel!"

Gabriel stepped in and hugged him tight. They stood there a long moment. Castiel had to stifle sobs that just seemed to rocket out of nowhere.

Gabriel rubbed a slow circle on his back. "Just let it go, man. It's the game. It fries your brains."

Castiel choked on a laugh, nodding. He pulled back, going for some tissues and sorting himself out.

He stopped in front of Gabriel again. "I missed you out there," he managed with a wobbly grin.

"Man," Gabriel shook his head with a wide grin, "I am so proud of you. You really hung in there. You woulda gone all the way if Crowley hadn't won immunity."

Castiel's eyes widened. "You know what's going on?"

"Sure," Gabriel went over to the table and began picking at some chocolates that were amongst the food.

They sat down. “We get to watch all the Burning Ceremonies. We aren't allowed to talk much, but we do. That Cain is a piece of work."

Castiel nodded. 

"Big vote tomorrow. Don't even think about it tonight. Take the next twelve hours to process that shit out of your system." He laughed. "I think I took ten showers my first day here."

Castiel laughed softly at that. He ate until he was full, and Gabriel left for the night.

He crawled into bed. It was insanely soft. He nested into a ball of pillows and blankets and settled in for a long night of going over and over what he should have done differently, in his head.

Luckily for him, he was sleeping soundly within seconds.


	8. Judge and Jury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let’s find out who wins the million!

Chapter 8. Judge and Jury

 

Dean kicked one of the buckets by the fire and stormed down to the shore. He felt lower than low. But it was just the game. He hoped Cas remembered that. Had he voted for Bobby, it could have tied and given Cas a fighting chance. But he just couldn't. Bobby...voting off Bobby felt like attacking his own dad. 

He just couldn’t do it.

But writing Cas’ name had sucked. It didn’t just suck. It hurt. He sighed heavily, picturing the sad look on Cas’ face when he had turned to look at him. And being the damn coward he was, he couldn’t bare to look back at him. He wanted to tell Cas he was sorry. That it was just the stupid game. That Bobby had kept him together their first week out here. 

None of it felt good. It all sat on his shoulders heavy and prickly. 

It was what he had willingly signed up for. The audacity of that thought made him laugh bitterly. The anger and frustration drifted away as the focus shifted back to the game. He was here. He had made it. It had not all been pretty. He had definitely made enemies. And he couldn't say how many of the jurors would pick him. He wondered how many would pick Bobby. And how many of the demons would support Crowley.

He leaned back onto his hands. It really was spectacularly gorgeous here. Moonlight shined on the soft waves. It was a tropical paradise. And a thousand times lonelier without Cas.

Bobby came, kicking up sand with his tired walk. "Hey, kid."

"Hey, Bobby." Dean looked up at him and watched him sit down next to him. The tide washed up over them both, soaking the bottoms of their legs and butts.

"We did it," Bobby grinned, bumping his shoulder with his own.

"We did," Dean grinned. "Congratulations, man," Dean said, patting his back.

"It's gotta be you or me, kid. Crowley ain't got the support. I just wanted to say, it's been a real pleasure goin' through this with someone like you."

Dean pulled back an inch, stifling a grin. "Bobby Singer, are you gettin' all sappy on me?"

Bobby shoved his hat up, laughing. "I suppose. Whatever happens tomorrow, I'm comin' to Kansas to visit you and Sam next time he visits. You boys sound like a damn hoot."

"Yeah?" Dean laughed. "You got it, Bobby. And maybe I'll head to South Dakota. I'll wait til summer so I don't die in a snow drift."

They laughed and joked and even Crowley was alright to have around. It was their last night in the game. Tomorrow, one of them would be a millionaire.

 

=========================================

 

The day dawned early and the three men spent the morning burning their camp trash and cleaning up.

"Tonight," Dean declared, tossing the last of their shelter roof in the big bon fire, "I'm sleeping in a REAL bed!"

"I'm gettin' a jacuzzi bath," Bobby laughed, Dean and Crowley cracking up at the visual.

"I'm gonna have a drink, a cigar, and get laid," Crowley cackled.

 

The three packed their bags and headed to the final Burning Ceremony.

This time things looked very different. Huge lights were erected to light the stage better.

Dean, Crowley, and Bobby took their places in their rings, lighting them one last time.

"Congratulations, you three," Billie grinned. "I will now bring in your jury."

Dean licked his lips nervously and shifted on his feet. They came up the steps and sat along a bench behind Billie. 

The first one up the steps was Hannah. Her hair was dark and shiny, a pinched look on her face. She was wearing a freshly pressed blouse and cuffed jeans. She sat down primly. Next in was Gabriel. Designer jeans, red shirt and a shitty grin. Abaddon followed him. Her skin was so pale it looked like it might glow in the dark. Her hair was bright red. She wore a dress and an entitled sneer.

Dean took a deep breath. He wondered why any of these people would vote for him. 

Lisa came in next. Her hair was shiny, black, and she smiled at all of them. Meg came in next, throwing a smirking grin at them and sat down on the bench. She leaned over and said something to Lisa and they both giggled.

Oh hell.

Cain walked up the steps wearing a white cotton dress shirt and black pants. His gray hair always reminded Dean of a lion's mane. He was surprised to see he still sported a full beard.

Dean's breath caught in his chest at his first look at Cas. He was cleaned up, wearing a white dress shirt and dress pants. He looked like an accountant. It was not the Cas he knew. 

As Cas took his seat, he noticed the little bit of messiness to Cas’ hair. And then there was that grin. Yeah. That he knew. He gave Dean a wink. He could have collapsed on the spot. 

He had not realized how much he was worried that Cas would hate him.

It was like he could breathe again. 

"So! Almost a month and here we are," Billie said with a big grin. "Three competitors are left to choose from."

It was a long suffering trial. Each jury member got a chance to address them. Dean took several attacks. Crowley took more. Even Bobby took a few hits. 

Then each of the remaining three were given a chance to plea their case to the jury. 

Crowley's speech was eloquent at the beginning but ended up on a scolding and preachy note about how well he had played the game. 

Bobby talked about wanting to use the money to change his life. How he was going to turn his little garage into something he could be proud of. How he had played fairly and honestly. It was so close to what Dean had planned on saying, that when his turn came, he felt somewhat empty.

As Billie put the focus all on him, he couldn’t think of a damn thing to say. He cleared his throat. "I played this game as hard as I could. I fought. I bled. I all-but sold my soul to Crowley to get where I am today." Most of them grinned at that.

"I want to change my life too. If I win, I can go to college, move, start over. I can help my brother...and...I might have even made some ties here that I really hope follow me home. I want to win. I deserve to win. And Cas..." his voice hitched slightly. "I'm sorry I had to write your name down."

Cas smiled at him and nodded slightly. 

"I want to thank all of you for playing so hard. Whoever wins, deserves it." Dean nodded to Billie that he was done.

"Jury...it's your turn. You will each write the name of the person you want to vote for in the booth. Let's get to it."

Dean watched nervously as each jury member got up to vote.

It seemed like forever until Billie had herself situated at the front. "Let's read the votes!"

"First vote, Bobby, second vote, Bobby, third vote Dean. Fourth vote, Crowley, Fifth vote, Dean. That's two votes Bobby, two votes Dean, one vote Crowley, two votes left."

Dean grinned. He hadn’t gotten no votes. He might be able to do this. He looked over at Bobby. Bobby had his hat clutched tight in his hands, looking at Billie with such hope. Crowley looked like he was watching a horse race. Dean swallowed hard. He closed his eyes, head tipped down. His life could change. He could change Sam’s life. He could help people...he looked up at Billie, with hope and determination.

“Sixth vote, Bobby. That’s 3 votes Bobby, 2 votes Dean, 1 vote Crowley.”

Crowley was out. It was down to him and Bobby. They exchanged a grin. Damnit, he loved that guy. They had done exactly what they set out to do. Either Bobby would win, or it would be a tie. What the hell happened if it was a tie? Split the money? Another challenge? Dean wiped sweat off his forehead. This was taking forever!

Billie grinned. "Seventh vote and Winner of The Ring of Fire Mauritius, the man no one burned...Bobby!"

Bobby staggered a step in shock and threw both arms in the air. “Yeeeaaah!” His fire went out and Dean jumped over his own fire ring to tackle Bobby with a hug, congratulating him. People were cheering and clapping.

Dean found himself surrounded by people congratulating him and Bobby. He was searching over the crowd when a hand pulled his shoulder persistently.

Dean turned, smiling into Cas' face.

"Sorry, Dean," Cas said, pulling him in for a hug."

"No, I'm sorry, Cas," Dean said, hugging him tight.

"It's okay. It was just the game." Castiel's grin had a note of detachment that Dean had not seen there before. And just that quickly, the crowd swallowed Cas whole.

 

==========================================

 

There were interviews and group discussions and other filming obligations to do immediately following their win. 

Dean, Crowley, and Bobby were whisked away by their ‘personal attendees’ for de-processing. They were driven separately to a hotel that Dean definitely recognized from the night he and Cas had spent there. Only this time, he got a room. His own room. He got a shower and food and was not allowed to talk to any of the others. It was supposed to be for their own benefit. But Dean was more than anxious to talk to Cas. 

He grinned when he pulled his own clothes out of his suitcase. His outfits he had worn for the show were donated to the Ring of Fire auction. Who the hell would want his nasty old t-shirt though? The thing was stained and torn and frankly, he was fine with never seeing it again. He gave it to Chuck, his assistant with an odd grin. “Hope they wash it first.”

Chuck put it in a bag quickly. “Me too,” he laughed softly, sealing it.

He ate until he was full, telling Chuck all about his time in the game. When he had finished his meal, freshly showered and shaved, he was beyond exhausted. 

“I’ll take this food out of your room, buddy,” Chuck said, wheeling the cart toward the door. “Would you like me to come back? Or are you going to sleep?”

Dean looked around the room feeling slightly lost. “I really want to talk to Cas.”

Chuck shook his head. “Sorry, man. Game rules. But I’m sure you can see him in the morning.”

Dean nodded. “Alright. I’m gonna go to sleep then.”

Chuck nodded. “Congratulations again. You did really great out there.”

“Thanks,” Dean answered quietly.

“Uh...just remember, don’t leave your room without letting me know.”

Dean nodded. Chuck left and the door closed quietly behind him. Dean sat on his bed. It was so quiet. No insects. No birds. No cameramen creeping about. He was all alone.

He was a bit surprised with himself that he wasn’t more grateful for it. He pulled his t-shirt and sweat pants off. He was allowed to sleep however he wanted. He hesitated, but took his boxers off too. He might as well sleep exactly how he wanted to. He crawled into the clean sheets and actually whined at the softness of the bed.

God, this felt good.

Only one thing would make it better. 

He wondered if Cas was only being polite when he talked to him at the finale. No. What if all he thought they had starting between them was only Cas’ way of trying to stay in the game? No. His head swam. If he could just talk to him. Really apologize for voting against him...

He was asleep before he could get up to go look for him.

 

*************************

 

Dean woke the next morning, taking immediate stock of what could be crawling on him, when he realized he was in a bed. A clean bed. The day before came rushing back to him.

He had lost.

Huh.

Bobby won.

He grinned.

“Oh my God,” he said aloud, sitting up. “I can have coffee!”

He jumped out of bed, looking at the clock. It was 11:00.

“Holy shit!” He had slept much later than he had intended. He got dressed quickly, brushed his teeth, and tried to fix his hair hastily. He had to hurry to see if he could catch Cas!

He opened the door to his room, realizing he didn’t have a key.

“Morning!”

Dean turned. The room across from his had its door propped open and Chuck came walking toward him from inside it.

“Hey, Chuck. You got a key to my room?”

“I do.”

“Good.” Dean let his door close and headed down the hall toward the stairs. 

Chuck had to jog to catch up with him. “Where are you going?”

“I gotta find Cas.”

“Oh.”

The way Chuck said that stopped Dean in his tracks. He turned, looking down at the curly-haired guy. “What?”

“Um...he left already. Some of the flights were early. Luckily yours was the latest one. Ya know, so you could sleep in.” Chuck gave him a nervous smile.

Dean’s shoulders dropped. “Shit. He’s gone?”

Chuck nodded. “I’m afraid you’ll have to wait until the reunion to see him.”

Dean leaned against the wall in defeat. For the first time since Billie said Bobby won, he actually felt like he had lost. “But...”

Chuck shifted on his feet, still looking a bit nervous. “Would you like me to bring you some breakfast? Or lunch?”

Dean pushed himself off the wall, feeling a thousand pounds heavier. “Yeah. That. And lots of coffee. And let me in my room.”

“Sure! Sure!” Chuck scrambled ahead of him, unlocking his door. “I’m sorry you missed talking to your friend.”

Dean nodded, letting his door close between them. He felt so, so, tired. He started to have worried thoughts about Cas. What he was thinking. What he thought of him. But there was nothing he could do. He had signed contracts saying he promised not to have contact. They all got paid at the reunion show. He stood to collect a nice check for $3,000 for being on the show. And if he got caught contacting Cas, he could lose his money too.

Dean sat in his chair at the table, looking out the window. He could see the beach and ocean from his room. It had lost all its magic.

 

****************************

 

Dean landed in California and swore his feet would never leave the ground again.

A head above the rest of the crowd, Dean spotted Sam easily in the terminal.

"Dean!" Sam burst, his face lighting up. 

Dean laughed when his feet came off the floor in the bear-hug Sam squished him in.

"It's so good to see you!" Sam finally managed, hugging him again.

"You too, Sammy!"

As they headed out of the airport, Sam kept throwing an arm around him, nudging him, or taking his bags for him.

"Damn, Sammy, I'm gonna go away more often."

Sam laughed. "The hell you are! You are never leaving that long again! Not unless that crazy show does a brothers season. Dude, we could so kick ass out there together. And I gotta meet this Bobby guy! Unless you two aren't friends anymore. I mean, the episode where the three groups become one team just aired yesterday, so I know I'm behind."

"Dude!" Dean laughed. "Chill! And you will meet Bobby for sure. And Cas."

"Yeah?" Sam grinned at him while he put his luggage in the trunk.

"Yeah, if I can help it. I don't know, man. Think I fucked it all up right at the end between me and him."

They got in Sam's Charger and headed toward his apartment.

"Call him!" Sam said excitedly. "Dude, call him right now."

"I can't, Sam. I'm under strict obligation to not speak to him for the next nine weeks. Not until I go back to LA to film the reunion."

"What?" Sam asked incredulously. "That's bullshit."

Dean sighed and sunk into the passenger seat, watching traffic. It seemed so cold here. And a part of him missed the immediate presence of the ocean. 

Memories fleeted through his mind. Sam talked on and on about graduation and Dean did his best to keep up, but it was hard. His head was a mess.

"You okay, Dean?" Sam asked when they were finally sitting his bags in Sam's living room.

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm beat. I just want a shower and sleep," Dean grinned.

"My roommate is gone. He left for home right after graduation. I got his room all set up for you. I thought you might want to stay a while instead of rushing back home."

Dean nodded, feeling relief uncoil in his gut. "Yeah, Sammy. I might do that. Thanks."

 

=========================================

 

Dean wandered around the apartment for the first two days. Sam took him out the third evening. 

Everything felt off. Eating was strange. Going to the bathroom was strange, and pretty much everything he did while awake or sleeping was strange.

On day four, Sam made him go to a local park. They ran. That felt a little better. The burn and the push of his body felt good. 

After three miles, they stopped to sit on some benches overlooking the lake.

"Dean, I think you should call that guy."

"What guy?"

"Your assistant guy. You just seem...like adjusting is maybe not going so hot."

"I'm adjusting!" Dean defended.

"Dude, yesterday you sat at the kitchen table from 6:20 to 9:00."

"So?"

"So, you weren't reading. You were just staring. I'm just saying, I think they should know. For your own good. I've got to work next week and honestly? Dean, I'm kinda nervous to leave you alone."

Dean sighed. "Alright. I'll call the guy. But I'm fine."

They sat there for some time just watching the birds and the water. 

"I love when they show you fishing with that friggin' stick," Sam laughed. "You look like some kind of native!"

Dean huffed a laugh. "That stingray tasted like rubber. I thought it was going to be good. I was so excited. It was a big damn stingray!"

Sam chuckled. "My personal favorite so far was the flying squirrel and Lisa freaking out and climbing you like a tree."

Dean laughed hard. "She was so friggin' scared! And I thought they were cool! I just wanted to watch them jump and fly!"

They sat for some time longer, watching early morning turn to mid morning. 

"I'm thinking about getting a dog."

Dean looked at his brother. "In an apartment? You don't have enough time for a dog, man. It'll end up being alone all the time."

"Well, I might need some help." Sam pulled his sunglasses up, looking at him. "I've been wanting a dog for...like, forever."

"I know," Dean said softly. It was one thing he could never do for Sam. Their volatile dad and a dog could have been a bad combination. 

"You could help me. Walk it when I can't. That kinda thing."

Dean nodded. "Sounds kinda long term."

"It is," Sam nodded. "Dean, forget Lawrence, Kansas. It's nothing but bad memories and dead ends. Dad ruined any chances of us having a good life there."

Dean nodded slowly.

"You could move in with me. Or...we can go wherever we want. Open road. You and me."

"And the dog."

"And the dog," Sam grinned.

"It's a good sales pitch Sammy. But I'm not so sure. I am sure I'm done with Kansas. But...I need, or I want, to settle down. Start a good job."

"You got a line on a good job?" Sam asked.

"Maybe. Might take off and go see Bobby when I'm allowed."

Sam nodded. "South Dakota."

"Yeah. Wouldn't have been my first state of choice but...ya know. People are people and that's what makes it home. Right?"

“He seems like a really cool guy.” Sam didn’t say it, but Dean knew he was thinking it. Bobby was like a dad to Dean. And he had said he wanted them to meet. He missed him. And he hoped he was doing okay. 

 

===========================================

 

The next week proved to be a quiet one. Sam went back to work. It was a repairman job for a company that owned a bunch of apartment complexes. Sam had a teaching degree and was looking for a job. But finding one was tough. He had a few applications out there, but hadn’t heard anything yet. 

Dean reached out to his 'assistant' Chuck twice that week.

They went to the animal shelter on Friday and looked at dogs. They came home empty handed, but the idea was growing on him. Sam deserved a dog.

 

=========================================

 

The third week was easier. And harder. And slower. Dean needed a job. He needed a purpose. He needed the show to be done airing so he could move on with his life.

Chuck said he was probably having a rough adjustment because he had totally changed his life instead of getting back to any familiar routine.

They went to a no-kill shelter ten miles out of town. There were a few potentials there. But they wanted to think about it.

Dean looked at the cats. He thought that seemed like a better plan. But Sam wanted a dog.

 

===========================================

 

The fourth week, Dean took a bus home. He packed up their house, put it on the market and got his Baby out of storage. Dean put the house on the market 'as is' and 'fully furnished'. He had barely enough stuff to send to storage. But there were some family items he wanted to keep. 

Chuck called to check on him, but he didn't answer. He just texted him that he was doing good. There was just no way he was getting into his boatload of daddy issues with Chuck. 

Everyone in Lawrence expected him to act like his dad. But he was more than the shadow of John Winchester. His parents were gone. What little parenting they had provided was long over.

He just didn’t want to be there anymore. He had found a new strength in himself out there in the wild.

By the fifth week, he was back in California.

By week six, Dean had a job at a local bar. College kids were shitty tippers. But it kept him busy.

That Tuesday, he got back to Sam's in time to watch that week's episode of The Ring of Fire.

"Dude!" Sam gave Dean a wide-eyed look. "I thought Lisa was good! I thought..."

"Yeah," Dean laughed ruefully. "We did too."

Watching the show always brought it all back to reality. It always took Dean a day or so to get out of the funk that followed.

He called Chuck. This call was easier. More like just touching base and moving on.

That weekend they went back to the no-kill shelter and came home with a dog. A Golden Retriever mix. She was a four year old that had been found along the road. 

She was so skinny that Sam named her Bones.

She was a little shy and seemed to think she was a lap dog after the first few days. Fortunately for her, Sam's lap was big enough to accommodate.

Bones was settling into the apartment well. And the brothers found it their mission to put weight on her.

“You might have to change her name to Twinkie On Legs when she gets fat,” he grinned, feeding her a piece of bacon.

Sam rolled his eyes. “I named her after Bones.”

Dean sighed. “Is that a sci-fi reference?”

Sam scoffed. “Yeah! Bones! From Star Trek!”

Dean gave him bitchface number 12 and rolled his eyes at the dog. “I should have known.”

Sam found Dean’s aversion to sci-fi annoying and funny at the same time. “Dean...”

“No! I don’t know if it’s Spock or Picard!” Dean snapped, knowing Sam was going to lecture him again on a slew of space shit he didn’t care about.

“It’s Kirk or Picard, you idiot,” Sam laughed. “And it’s the original Star Trek.” Sam shook his head in disgust. “As if I would name her something from The Next Generation.”

Dean grinned at the dog. She tweaked her head at him then looked back at Sam. 

He rubbed the top of her head. "It’s still a cool name. Even if it’s after a dumb show."

“You like Harry Potter!” Sam rationalized.

“That’s different. J.K. Rowling rocks. And Hagrid is the shit. It’s not about spaceships.”

Sam shook his head. He smirked at the dog. “Dean woulda named you Snitch or Dobby.”

“Would not!” Dean argued. He gave Bones another bite of bacon. “Woulda been Fang or Lupin. Or Tonks. Or Padfoot. Something cool.”

Bones whined and wagged her tail.

 

They spent the weekend settling Bones into their lives. They found the dog park to be especially fun. Bones didn’t fetch too well, but she knew how to hunt out a warm lap for sure. She loved the little dogs at the dog park, always befriending them first. The added bonus of the park was that they kept getting hit on there. For Sam, anyway. The thought of even checking someone else out, turned Dean’s stomach. People were recognizing him from the show. He posed for pictures and signed autographs a few times. He listened to all their opinions on what he should have done, what he had done so well, and got resounding support for Hannah's attack on him and how he had her voted out.

It was an odd thing to encounter, but he was expecting it from all the prep the show provided.

Lots of people wanted pictures of Sam too. Dean had talked about his brother enough that people seemed so touched with the idea that they were back together.

Sam always looked slightly bewildered at this, but went along with it with a grin.

Bones provided a lot of dog therapy for Dean. She was a cuddler. And while Sam was at work, Dean kept her well loved. And visa versa.


	9. The Downside

Chapter 9. The Downside

 

Castiel landed in Illinois with a heavy heart. He had lost. And he had put himself out there in so many ways that he never had before. The Ring of Fire was bound to play up his and Dean’s relationship purely for promotional purposes. And there were bound to be a lot of questions by fans. Right now, he didn’t have any answers. He had Alfie’s number in his phone and had to check in every day the first week. Alfie was great. But who he was dying to talk to was Dean.

He grabbed his suitcase off the luggage carousel and headed for the exit door. He was taking a taxi to a nearby hotel, where Anna was meeting him. He could hardly wait to see her and Emma.

It had broken his heart when Dean had not shown up in the lobby this morning at the hotel. He thought surely he would have been there to see him. He was not allowed anywhere near his room. Gabriel had even tried to bribe one of the staff to send him a message, but apparently the staff were under strict orders to not do any such thing. 

Castiel had just sat through three flights with the knowledge that Dean had not come to see him. Maybe it had all been for the show. Or now that he was out, maybe he had second thoughts on why he would saddle himself with such a person. Dean was handsome. Smart. And now, he was famous, or soon would be. And although his fame might be brief, as is fame with most reality TV stars, he probably realized what he could have out here in the real world.

Needless to say, by the time he got into the taxi, he felt washed-up. Like a has-been. But another part of his mind held onto the moment Dean had looked him in the eye and said he wanted to see him after the show. 

Besides, they were under strict orders to not contact each other. Still, at the hotel this morning, Gabriel had said goodbye, Meg had said goodbye, even Cain and Crowley had been around to give him a wave.

But no Dean.

The taxi pulled up to the hotel. He paid the driver and took his luggage inside. In the lobby, Emma saw him first.

“Uncle CAS!!” She screamed, running to see him. Cas dropped his bags and knelt down to scoop her up. He hugged her as hard as her little body would allow. 

“Emma! I missed you!” He kissed her freckled little face and swiped a tear away as he put her on his hip.

She clung to him just as hard. “I missed you. Mommy missed you too.”

He looked up to see Anna patiently waiting for a hug. He hugged her, kissing the top of her head. “Hello, Anna.”

“Hello, Castiel!” She stood back, studying his face. “You look so different!”

He frowned. He looked at Emma like her mom was crazy. “Do I look different?”

Emma studied his face, her happy grin fading only slightly in concentration. “No. Except your eyes are bluer.”

Castiel laughed. It was an old joke between them. He used to tell Emma her eyes were bluer every time he saw her and she would say the same. “That’s so funny,” he acted like he was in shock, “because yours are bluer too! Have you been eating too many blueberries?”

“No!” She giggled, hugging him again and laying on his shoulder. “You smell different.”

Cas chuckled. “I’m sure I do.”

Anna shook her head. Kids said the weirdest things.

Considering what his body had been through for the past month, all the unusual products he had used, and all the strange places he had been, he probably did smell different. Children were amazing to Cas. Emma, most of all.

Her little frame became heavier and her hand slid down his chest. Anna covered her laugh with her hand. “She’s out.”

Castiel grinned, kissing her red hair that topped her pale, freckled skin.

“In her defense,” Anna laughed, “she’s been up since dawn. She couldn’t take a nap, and she’s up waaay past her bedtime.”

Castiel hoisted her a little higher on his shoulder. “So glad to see me she passed out, huh?”

“Pretty much. All the kids in her preschool class can’t wait to meet you.”

Castiel gave his sister a nervous look.

She laughed, taking his carry-on bag. “Come on, your room is next to ours.”

He took the handle to his large suitcase, pulling it behind him, carrying a sleeping Emma.

In his room, he put his suitcase by the dresser and Anna put his bag on the bed. “I can’t believe you were gone so long and had so few things with you.”

Cas smirked. “I didn’t even wear a quarter of what I packed.”

“Really?” She grinned. “So you were in the game a long time, huh?” She arched a curious eyebrow at him.

He grinned, but said nothing. “You can’t even tell me?” She whispered, crossing her arms with a playful, but prying grin.

“I am sworn to secrecy.”

Anna sized him up with a single look. She was his big sister. She could read him better than anyone. Her shoulders dropped a little. “I’m sorry you didn’t win.”

“I said no such thing!” Castiel half smiled.

She nodded with a knowing look. “Are you still glad you did it?”

Castiel sighed, following Anna to his door, but she waited there with it still closed. “I am.” He grinned a bit stronger. “Yes, I’m glad I did it. It was...amazing.”

Anna grinned, opening the door. Cas followed her to her room next door, putting Emma in bed. He tucked her in, kissing her once more on the forehead. “Night, pumpkin.”

“Love you,” she mumbled, turning onto her side.

“I love you, whole bunches.”

He stood, crossing the room to join Anna at the little table with two chairs by the window. 

“You look exhausted.” She handed him a cold bottle of water.

Castiel sighed heavily, sitting back. Cold, fresh water. Simply handed to him. It was still a bit of a marvel to him. “We had to boil our water and wait for it to cool. It tasted terrible.”

She leaned in eagerly. “How did you live on rice?”

Castiel made a disgusted face. “I never want to eat rice or fish again.”

“How did you sleep in that shelter? Oh, by the way, Mom thinks you can do better than Meg. She liked Hannah a lot more. She hopes you two are an item.”

Castiel shook his head. “She’ll be unpleasantly shocked I suppose, at upcoming developments.”

Anna’s face lit up. “Dean?”

Cas could feel his face blush. He nodded.

Anna sat back. “Castiel...he is HOT!”

Castiel could not help but grin and chuckle. 

“But he’s with Lisa. I thought they were a couple. That’s the way the show is making it look, anyway.”

Castiel nodded.

“Oh, you are killing me! You gotta tell me more!” 

Castiel looked down at his hands on the table. They were still rough with callouses, cuts, and stains of dirt under his nails. Memories of fishing, chopping wood, obstacle courses, and Dean shivering hard in his arms as the rain pelted down on them on Punishment Isle flashed through his mind. “I don’t know where to begin.”

She reached across the small, round table, squeezing one of his hands. “I’m so proud of you. However far you got.”

Castiel nodded with a sad smile. “I wanted to help you and Emma. I’m sorry.”

She sat back, pulling her hand away. “Emma and I are fine. It’s you I’m worried about.”

Castiel could feel tears stinging his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. “I’m leaving Illinois. I can’t stay here anymore.”

Anna nodded. “I knew that was coming.”

He looked up at her with a curious tilt of his head. How could she possibly know that?

“I knew it when you got on the plane last month. I knew this was going to give you the strength you needed to find your own way. And I’m proud of that too.” She took a deep breath. “I told Emma you would probably be moving.”

Castiel frowned, fighting tears again.

“You could come with me.”

She grinned, looking out the window. “No, baby brother. We have a life here.” She turned back to him. “But you better plan on having a spare room. I will be coming for long visits.”

 

**************************

 

Castiel arrived at his apartment the next day. It smelled stale and there was a chill in the air. He had felt constantly cold since he left Mauritius. 

It was so quiet.

After some cleaning, cranking up the heat, and starting a load of laundry, he sat on the couch. He had no idea what to do.

He called Alfie.

 

******************************

 

By week two, he was back at work. His little cubicle he worked in was just how he left it. The calendar with warm beach scenes hanging by his computer mocked him. He could feel the sand and hear the ocean. He was completely distracted.

His coworkers were glad to see him, having a ‘welcome back’ party at lunch. He fended off their questions the best he could. They asked about Gabriel, Hannah, and Meg. He told them what he could.

Anna went to dinner with him to his parents house, who suddenly wanted to see him again.

After assuring them that he was not in a relationship with either Meg or Hannah, he took the disappointed looks with a heavy sigh. “I did manage to get close to someone out there,” he admitted.

His mother gave him a warning look and his father crossed his arms over his chest.

“Dean.”

Their horrified glances and declarations of ‘on national television’ pretty much summed up their reaction.

“What were you thinking!” His father yelled.

“I was thinking his eyes were the most beautiful shade of green -“

“Stop!” His father yelled.

“And his smile was -“

“Castiel!” His mother waved frantically.

Castiel laughed bitterly. “Did you forget I was gay? Oh, that’s right. You thought it might be a phase. Well...it wasn’t.”

“On national television!” His mother continued to fret.

Anna got up from the table. “This is why Emma didn’t come. I didn’t want her to see how small minded and disgusting her own grandparents are.”

“People will see you!” His father launched to his feet, giving him an accusatory look.

“Oh, they will,” Cas nodded, getting up slower as Anna had stood.

“There’s a fantastic kissing scene,” Castiel grinned.

“Oh my God!” Both parents looked as though they might faint.

Anna shook her head with disgust, steering Castiel out the door.

Once they were in her car, Anna had to fight back tears of anger. “To hell with them.”

Castiel sighed, grinning and patting his sister on the shoulder. She would never stop defending him. At least he had Anna.

“I saw that coming, Anna. It’s easier to handle the tenth time you’ve heard it.”

Anna glared at the front door with more anger than he had ever seen on her face. “I’m so disgusted with them.”

“Me too. But let it go. It doesn’t keep me up at night any more. Don’t let it bother you.”

Anna sighed heavily. “I’m so disappointed in them!”

Castiel nodded. “Me too.”

 

************************

 

By week three, his coworkers were asking about Dean and Lisa. Everybody loved Dean and Bobby. Dean and Lisa. Him and Hannah. Were they couples? Did Dean ditch Bobby for a more athletic partner? Why had he not aligned with Cain? He should align with Dean. They marveled at how he had done athletically.

People were treating him differently.

He felt different.

He spent three nights that week at Anna’s.

He spoke to Alfie every day.

 

**********************************

 

By week four, he was tired. He wasn’t sleeping. His appetite was hit and miss. His ankle had stopped bothering him. His cuts were healed, bruises gone. But his mind lingered in Mauritius. He needed to talk to Dean. As he watched that week’s episode with Anna, she filled in his blank spaces easily.

After he put Emma to bed, he joined her in the living room. They had just watched the episode where Abaddon got voted off. 

“Castiel,” Anna probed in her gentle way. “Did you fall in love with Dean?” It was no wonder. Anna knew he was scarred from something. She had just seen the episode where he and Dean were on the helicopter for the reward. They had built a bit of a story from scarce clips and even one that was out of order from the true sequence of events. Plus several close scenes that were accurate. They were making it look like Dean was flirting with both him and Lisa. They weren’t totally off the mark. But they were making more of it than how he remembered it.

He remembered that first bite of hamburger with absolute clarity. He remembered rubbing Dean’s back in the helicopter. The touch of his skin against his. His hand on Dean’s knee. 

“I started it.” His voice came out rougher than he meant it to. He cleared his throat. “They’re making it look like Dean is initiating everything. But it was mutual, if not more me than him. He was...” Castiel took a deep breath, “he was scared to fly. Terrified.” Memories of the look in Dean’s eyes, the way he paled, his shaking hands filled his mind. “Oh, Anna...I didn’t mean to fall in love.” Tears broke loose and she hugged him tightly.

“How could you not?” She rubbed his back. “They warned you that your emotions would be heightened. And look at him!” She stood back. “The way he looks at you when you aren’t looking...I’m pretty sure that was real, Castiel!”

“I thought so too! But he didn’t even come say goodbye when I left! We had ONE chance to see each other. He didn’t come, Anna. And...he has not tried to find me.”

Anna paced away with her hands on her hips. “He’s not allowed. He might be just as upset as you. Unless you aren’t telling me something. What happened?”

“So much...” he sat down heavily in her kitchen chair. “Anna, we went through hell together. We...”

“Did you have sex?”

“No! God! We were filthy!” He rubbed his forehead, feeling exhausted just thinking about it all. “We went to final four together and he voted me out, Anna.”

Anna’s jaw dropped. 

Silence pounded in the air.

“Was he just flirting with you to keep you as his ally?”

That was the question that was eating Castiel alive. Was he? His gut reaction was to yell ‘No!’. But maybe he was. Maybe he was too inexperienced in life to know the difference. “I don’t know.”

Anna paced her small kitchen. “You didn’t talk after that?”

“I congratulated him.”

Her jaw dropped again. “He won?”

“No.”

She froze, her eyes calculating. “Did he sacrifice you for Bobby?”

“Yes.”

Anna’s shoulders relaxed. Her face softened and she sat in one of the chairs.

“You know he loves that guy, right? Like a father. You can see it plain as day. He single-handedly saved him from getting voted out in their first burning ceremony. And Bobby protected him just as well at camp in the beginning. Dean’s got a bit of a temper.”

“I remember,” Castiel dropped his head onto his hand. “I was on the other end of it several times.”

Anna grinned. She stared at the floor, biting her lip. “You two really need to talk.”

“Yes.” Castiel let his eyes slide shut. “We do.”

 

***********************************************

 

Castiel called off work the next day. He spent the day holed up in his apartment. He ignored Alfie’s call. 

 

Back to work on Thursday, Zachariah pulled him into his office.

“Pretty amazing trip you took,” Zachariah grinned.

Castiel, sitting across the desk from him, crossed his legs nervously. “Yes. It was.”

“I think we worked with you rather well, saving your spot here at Adler Accounting for you.”

“Yes. I appreciate it,” Castiel nodded.

“I see you put in for...” Zachariah looked at his computer screen, “six other days off for television appearances.” He gave Castiel a cold smile.

Castiel nodded, his mouth tight. “I apologize for the interruptions to work. I’m obligated by contract to attend them.”

“Uh huh,” Zachariah screwed his mouth up in thought. “Your vacation time and sick time are all exhausted. And your productivity since you returned has been...lousy.”

Castiel looked down. This was not coming as a shock. But it still hurt. He had been such a good worker until...

“I don’t think our company can support your new lifestyle.”

Castiel nodded.

“I’m going to have to ask you to resign.” Zachariah had always been a straight-laced authoritarian type boss. Castiel was pretty sure Zachariah had been hoping for company promotion with Castiel being on national television. But the name ‘Adler Accounting’ had never made it to screen.

“I understand.”

“I’ll accept a two week notice, effective today.”

Castiel nodded. “Yes, sir.”

“And, Castiel, I suggest you get your act together. No one wants a pretentious actor with 15 minutes of fame as an employee.”

Castiel stared at him. He had gone without pay for the majority of this ‘vacation’. His cheeks burned with anger. His productivity had been stellar before the show. And yes, it was down right now, but this was bullshit. And the word ‘lifestyle’ burned annoyingly in his mind. He had saved money in preparation for going without pay, but it’s not like he was out parading around town. “I have never conducted myself in a pretentious manner. While I appreciate you holding my job, I feel my time here is through. I quit. Effective immediately.”

Zachariah must not have expected that. “Now! Let’s not get hasty! You have loose ends to tie up!”

Castiel stood up, not even looking at his boss anymore. “Uriel can handle them.” He went to his cubicle and gathered his few personal items there.

“Where are you going?” Naomi asked, stopping in her tracks, eyes wide.

“I quit. Zachariah is frustrated with my...attendance.”

She looked shocked, looking toward Zachariah’s office door. “Castiel, wait!”

“Here are my passwords.” He handed her a pale yellow post-it note.

She took it. “I’m sure something can be worked out. You are one of our best -“

“Thank you, Naomi,” Castiel grinned. “It has been a pleasure working with you. Give everyone my best, will you?”

She gaped at him.

He took his messenger bag, now empty of the laptop he usually toted to work, and put his pictures and drawings from Emma inside. He had left the calendar. He walked out, feeling better than he had since he got back to Illinois.

When he got back to his apartment, he looked up his contract on his apartment and the lease on his car.

He needed a plan.

 

*******************

Week five was a rushed blur of planning, packing, and making arrangements. He was leaving Illinois.

Alfie said he was worried about his well-being.

Castiel disagreed. He felt better every day.

 

*******************

 

Week six began on a bittersweet note. He still had his car. A nondescript grey Honda, on lease. His landlord had let him out of his apartment contract three months early. And he had said a tearful goodbye to Anna and Emma.

He was venturing out on his own, with what little savings he had left. He grinned to himself as he headed southwest. It wasn’t his fault that Kansas was between him and California. Well, it would be once he was far enough south. 

He was going to Dean’s. 

He arrived in Lawrence, Kansas with butterflies in his stomach. He could run into Dean anywhere! He stopped at a diner and had a short stack of pancakes with three cups of coffee. He had not yet recovered from being deprived coffee for a month. He was sure he had made up for every cup he had missed by now, but the need to know he could have a cup at any time was a bit of a crutch for him at this point.

Alfie assured him his coffee over-consumption was normal, but to refrain a bit for the sake of his heart.

So, he had one little hang up from the game. Not counting the insurmountable need to see Dean.

Yeah. He might not be telling Alfie ALL his truths on that one. 

It took some research, but he found Dean’s house. His stomach was in his throat as he pulled along the curb, figuring out exactly which house it was.

His stomach plummeted when he realized it was the one with the ‘For Sale’ sign in the yard.

The grass was grown over and all the curtains were drawn. He broke out into a cold sweat. Was Dean gone? Where did he go?

He got out of his car, walking up the sidewalk slowly. It looked just shy of abandoned. He knocked on the door with a sinking feeling in his stomach.

No answer.

No neighbors seemed to be looking, so he walked around the side to the back yard. A blind was only partially pulled on one window. He glanced around again, then crept up to the window, looking in. He could see a small kitchen. There was a table and chairs in the middle of the room. It was dark and forlorn looking. It made him sad.

He thought about seven year old Dean making a three year old Sam macaroni and cheese with carrots. Which, apparently Sam loved, and it made him grin sadly.

He stepped back from the window. Sam. 

Maybe Dean went to Sam’s! Of course! It fit. If there was one thing he knew to be true about Dean, gameplay or not, he was close to his brother. Castiel headed back to his car. Sam lived somewhere near Stanford. He was headed to California anyway!

He gave the house one last look, took a picture of it with his phone, and headed west. It occurred to him several times over the next couple hundred miles, that he might be out of his mind for doing this. When those thoughts came, he turned the radio up and sang along. This was his grand mistake to make, if that’s what it was.

He took Route 70 into Colorado, then headed north, cutting across the Rockies in Wyoming. He stopped plenty of times along the way. He got gas. He slept. He ate. He even took a side trip to a lavender farm that had a huge bee colony.

He liked it out west. It was wide open and the people were generally friendly. He passed through the upper part of Utah. The red rocks were amazing. He was becoming used to living out of his car. 

As he entered Nevada, his anxiety about what he was doing hit a bit harder. He found himself pulling into Vegas late at night. He pulled over in a vacant lot. When he found what he was searching for, he grinned.

He paid to park his car and walked down the long side street off the strip. He saw the neon sign he had been searching for.

Bakin’ In The Dough.

He pulled the door open, hit with the fresh smell of sugar and baked bread.

A rather cute, young guy at the register finished serving a group of women. He looked at Castiel and his jaw dropped.

“Holy shit!” He squealed.

Castiel’s jaw dropped as well. He had been recognized a few times since he was home, but the lack of beard often threw people off.

The young man fanned himself with a hand and waved him back behind the counter.

Castiel looked around nervously as a few patrons glanced his way. For the most part, the crowd was just enjoying their cupcakes and pie.

Castiel followed him, feeling slightly nervous about it. He followed the guy in a plaid suit, slightly odd for bakery apparel, but hey, it was Vegas. Who was he to judge. They passed through a narrow hallway, through a kitchen, and up a narrow set of steps.

“Do you know me?” Castiel asked, starting to feel extremely apprehensive about going any further. This WAS Vegas. He could disappear here.

The guy turned around, face blushing with a wide-eyed grin. “You’re Castiel! You want to see Gabriel, right?”

“I do,” Castiel nodded, following him. He followed him along a narrow hallway to a closed door. 

“I hate to bother you...” he made an over-exaggerated wincing face, bending at the knees even, “but would you take a selfie with me?”

Castiel’s brow knitted. “I would...but...I’m not supposed to be here.”

“Oh!” The guy covered his mouth, closing his eyes. “I forgot! Right! Sorry!”

“I would!” Castiel grinned apologetically, “but...”

“I TOTALLY get it,” he waved. He banged on the door, making Castiel jump slightly. “Gabe talks about you ALL the time! I have to tell you, you’re my ABSOLUTE fave! I hope you win!”

Castiel grinned shyly, not jumping as hard when the guy rapped on the door again.

“I almost DIED when Gabe got voted off!” He swung his head back, a look of utter horror on his handsome face. “I screamed! Jumped right outta my seat, damn near had a heart attack!”

“It was...shocking,” Castiel remembered.

“Oooohhh, the look on your face!” The guy went on, beating on the door harder. “So...tragic! You REALLY were friends, weren’t you?”

“Yes,” Castiel grinned. “I assume you work for Gabe?”

“Oh. My. Jesus! I didn’t even introduce myself!” He smoothed a hand over his already immaculate hair and straightened his shoulders, holding a hand out. “I’m Sleipnir. I work for Gabe.”

His charming smile made Castiel grin. He shook his hand.

Sleipnir turned to the door, huffing. He turned the knob, opening the door. “Gabriel! It’s Sleip! Answer your fucking door!” He shut the door, giving Castiel an exasperated shake of his head.

“I could come back later,” Castiel offered, feeling as though he were causing a problem.

“Oh no. Gabe would DIE if he found out you were here and he missed you.” He leaned closer, lowering his voice. “You were his favorite too.”

Castiel stifled a laugh at that. Yes, that he knew. Gabriel was quite open with his thoughts when the others weren’t around. And honestly, he had found Gabe to be one of the best friends he had ever had.

The door jerked open to a yawning Gabriel. “Is the place burning down? What the fuck?”

Sleipnir tried to fight the grin on his face as he bounced on his toes. “I brought you a surpriiiiiiiise!”

Gabe frowned. “I hope it’s naked.”

Sleipnir tipped his head in Castiel’s direction. Gabriel looked over at him.

Castiel waved.

Gabriel’s eyes grew three sizes. “What the fuck!” He bolted from his doorway, hugging him so hard Castiel staggered back a step.

“Cassie!” Gabe unwrapped his arms, taking his face in his hands, kissing his cheeks. “What the hell are you doing here?”

Castiel could only laugh at the fuss and frenzy from his friend. Gabriel hugged him tight again.

Castiel took a deep breath. He needed this more than he had realized. 

“Ooooohhhh!” Sleipnir practically sang. “You guys are soooo cute!”

Gabriel pulled back, sighing, then turned an annoyed look on Sleipnir. “He’s taken. And not by me.”

“I know!” Sleipnir clapped, bouncing on his feet again. “He’s not here too, is he?”

The guy looked like he just might faint if the answer was yes. Gabriel looked up at him questioningly.

“No!” Castiel snapped back to speaking mode, assuming they were talking about Dean. “No. It’s just me.”

Sleipnir fanned his thankful face.

“Who’s running the front?” Gabriel asked.

The guy snapped-to with a look of shock. “OhmyJesus!” He ran past them, disappearing down the stairs.

Castiel had to chuckle.

“He’s cute, right?” Gabe grinned, staring after him.

Castiel shrugged. Gabriel rolled his eyes and steered him into his apartment. “What can I say, this is Vegas. The more character my employees have, the better business is.”

“He’s definitely a character,” Castiel agreed. “And your business looks amazing!”

“Yeah? Thanks!” Gabe sat on his sofa, pajama pants, t-shirt, and messy hair never phasing him.

Castiel sat on the cream colored sofa as well. He was surprised to see how tidy his apartment was. Gabe could be a bit of a slob. At least around camp he had been. He was not surprised that it was well decorated with expensive furniture. Gabe had expensive taste. “Your place is really nice.”

“Thanks,” he waved off the compliment. “So, you were just in town and thought of me?”

“No,” Castiel sighed. “I’m actually...I don’t know what the hell I’m doing, Gabe,” he admitted.

Gabe nodded, not looking surprised in the least. “Man. It’s good to see you. That place does a fucking number on your head, right?”

A million fibers in Castiel’s being relaxed. “Yes!” Just knowing Gabe had struggled too, made him feel not so alone. “It’s been on my mind all the time. I...I quit my job. I left Illinois. I’m just...roaming around in my car.”

Gabe’s eyebrows had shot up briefly. “Run into Dean on your travels?”

Just hearing his name aloud made Castiel’s breath hitch. “No. I, um...I went to his house in Kansas, but it’s for sale. It looks like no one has been there in quite some time.”

“Hm.” Gabe looked across the room thoughtfully. “I guess you’re on your way to Stanford?”

“Am I that transparent?” Castiel asked, sitting back.

“Dude, about Dean? Yes.” Gabe laughed, shaking his head. 

“Have you seen anyone else from the game?” Castiel asked, wondering if he was the only one going crazy.

“No. The reunion is in less than two weeks.”

“I know. I should just wait.”

“Are you kidding? I hope his brother is a good support system. You shoulda seen his face when you got voted out. Brutal.”

“Really? He knew it was coming.” Castiel tried not to sound defensive about it. It was just a game.

“Oh...” Gabe sat back. “Guess you never saw that part. Dean looked wrecked when you went down. Good ole Billie zeroed in on him like the vulture she is. Started asking why he did what he did, was he second-guessing himself, all that prying shit she asks to make you spill your guts. Dean wouldn’t say anything. Nothing. He looked like he might lose his shit right there if he even opened his mouth. Bobby jumped in, helping him out. But...yeah...it was pretty obvious that vote killed him.”

Castiel processed the added information. Maybe Dean did hate doing that. “I wonder why he never said goodbye. We could have had breakfast together.”

“I don’t know,” Gabe shrugged, watching Castiel closely. “Look, unless you wanna air this out on TV in front of everyone? I suggest you find him.”

Castiel nodded. “I think you’re right.”

“Of course I am,” Gabe grinned. “But you can wait until tomorrow, right?”

“I can,” Castiel grinned. “You said I could have your couch any time.”

“Anytime, brother.” Gabe grinned. “I’d offer you my bed, but, A, Lucky’s waiting for me back there, and B, Dean hits like a fucking line backer.”

Castiel laughed. “Who’s Lucky?”

“Me, that’s who’s lucky! Now, I’ll get you some blankets.”

 

Castiel stayed with Gabe for two days. They couldn’t go out, so Castiel stayed tucked away for two nights. It was so good to be able to talk to Gabriel. It was good to talk about the game. Lucky turned out to be Gabriel’s cat. And Sleipnir got multiple selfies. When Castiel left Vegas, he felt better than he had in a long time. As he left Nevada, making his way into California, he was sure he was right about what he was doing.


	10. The Hail Mary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update on Monday, final chapter on Wednesday.  
> Thank you all for the comments so far! Hopefully this gave you some beach summer fun to start your summers!

Chapter 10. The Hail Mary

 

Dean groaned.

“Come on, man,” Sam laughed. “You’re gonna be on TV. You gotta wear something besides a t-shirt and jeans.”

Dean winced at the display of button-down solid colored shirts. “It’s just not me. I can’t pull off a suit. I’m gonna look like a fraud.”

“What? You need to look nice!”

“Ugh!” Dean turned, heading toward some khakis. “Uuuhhh...I can’t do this.”

“Dude,” Sam settled against a rack of ties. “Suck it up and deal. Pick a suit.”

“Nothing in the contracts say we have to wear a stupid suit.” He lifted the sleeve of a suit jacket making a face.

“You’re such a child,” Sam droned.

“So, buy me a slurpy,” Dean grinned.

“You’re impossible.”

They left the store, heading for the nearest snack bar at the mall. They got soft pretzels and sodas, heading for the car. As Dean put a lid on his drink, he thought he caught a glimpse of dark brown hair that he knew. He stepped over, craning his neck to see through the crowd. He could have sworn it was Cas. His heart beat raced, and he tried to look again, but lost him. He looked back down at his soda. He bet Cas would be in a suit. What would he think of him showing up in jeans? At this point, he just hoped Cas didn’t hate his guts and rip him apart on TV at the reunion. It was a week away and he was stressing about it. 

And now he was hallucinating seeing Cas in crowds. Fucking awesome.

They headed for the car. Dean wondered if he could pull off a blazer with jeans. Maybe that wouldn’t look ridiculous on him.

“That girl from the vet’s office called me,” Sam said out of the blue.

“Oh yeah? Like, not about the dog, kind of a call?” Dean grinned.

“Uh, yeah.”

“And?” Dean prodded. This wasn’t anything new. Sam got hit on a lot.

“I told her I was sorry, but I was moving soon. I just didn’t feel right getting into a relationship when I know I’m leaving.”

Dean gave his brother a more careful look. “You heard anything on your applications?”

“Yeah. A substitute position for the one in Oregon. Nothing from the three in California.”

“Oregon. Huh. Bet it’s pretty cool there. Full of crunchy granola folks, like yourself.”

Sam grinned good naturedly. “Riiight. I can get one of those tiny houses and live off the land.”

“Dude, you in a tiny house. That would be bad.”

“I’m kinda holding onto several applications in South Dakota.”

Dean stopped, looking at Sam with a huge smile. “Really?”

“Well,” Sam shrugged, “figured I’d see what Bobby was like. See if you really start working with him.”

“The Winchesters are taking over South Dakota,” Dean grinned.

“Yeah. We’ll see.”

“I am SO getting a cowboy hat if we move there.”

“Oh God.”

“Wearin’ it everywhere. Every day.”

 

*********************************************

 

Dean pulled into the parking lot of Sam’s apartment building. He had a long night tending bar. He already had an application in for another bar, but there was just no way around the fact that he was living in a college town, and college kids were terrible tippers. And he was not digging the crowd here either. It was like constant New Year’s Eve around here - amateur drinkers puking, passing out, thinking they can drive drunk. And those were just the drinkers. There was a constant stream of potheads. If one more person tried to order nachos from him at the bar, they were getting whatever was on tap, straight to the face.

He kept reminding himself this was temporary. Next week was the reunion show. Then he’d see where life took him.

He was basically in a holding pattern until he could talk to Bobby. He wasn’t sure how serious Bobby had been, but he had truly meant to come and see him. Maybe get a job at his garage.

Of course, Bobby could just retire and do nothing now.

He headed toward the front door of the building, noticing a guy sitting on the steps, head down on his crossed arms that were on his knees. He was sitting still enough, he might be sleeping. Or passed out. Or high as a friggin’ kite. 

Dean stepped around him, swiping his keycard to get in the building. Something about that head of hair looked so familiar.

He turned, looking down at the guy again, to see Cas staring up at him.

“Dean!” Cas jumped to his feet. A look of relief crossed his face. “I finally found you!”

The entire world went still for a minute. Dean found himself stepping down to him in so much shock he had stopped breathing.

Cas looked worried. He looked so unsure. And pale. And clean. And he got a haircut. It was so cute! 

“Dean?” 

Even in the dark, with the pale light from the entrance, he was amazed, as he always was, at how blue his eyes were. He was wearing a t-shirt and jeans. Shit, he looked good in jeans. His skin on his arms looked so smooth, no longer peppered with cuts or bug bites.

Cas was searching his face and looking like he could either jump him or run.

It was Cas!

“I hope it’s okay I came to see you,” Cas was saying, looking more unsure by the second.

He was saying more, but Dean couldn’t hear it over the loud buzzing in his ears. Nothing made sense. Cas. Mauritius. His apartment. The picture was disjointed and if he didn’t breathe, he might pass the fuck out.

The skin on his face felt so smooth, his hair so silky soft.

“Dean?” Cas said again, chest heaving, like his own.

He had Cas in his hands. Both hands cupping his face. His thumbs stroked his cheeks and his fingers curled into the short hair near his neck.

“Please say something,” Cas whispered.

Yeah. Say the million things you have wanted to say. But nothing came out. He was sure if he let him go, he would wake up in bed alone. It was a dream.

He leaned in, catching the beginning of a smile before his lips landed on Cas’.

Their arms wrapped around each other and Dean pressed the kiss harder, taking another breath. He smelled so good. He could feel Cas’ hands grip at his back and the back of his neck. Dean angled his head, deepening the kiss, sliding his tongue to seek entrance, which was so eagerly given.

At the first touch of tongue to tongue, he felt Cas surge against him. He pressed him back, feeling the brick of the building against his arms.

Oh, sweet mercy, he could kiss.

Dean fisted a hand in his hair. It was shorter than before, but he could still get a grip of it. His other hand ran down his side, where there was no brick wall against Cas’ back. Their bodies pressed tight together, and he could feel his chest heave against his, the buckle of his belt, and the press of his very hard dick against his own.

He heard Cas moan, feeling his hand slide under his t-shirt. The shock of skin on skin made him gasp and grind his hips forward. Cas gasped in return.

“Dean!”

His haze shifted. He felt Cas’ hands on his chest, pushing him back gently.

Words. He was supposed to use words and say something.

“Shit,” Dean stammered, backing up only enough that he was no longer pressing Cas into the side of the building.

Cas’ eyes were black with lust, pupils blown, lips red and swollen, his hair messed up and... oh shit. “I’m sorry,” he whispered, searching those eyes for forgiveness. He wiped tears off Cas’ cheeks with his thumbs, his hands back to cupping his face.

Cas grinned, huffing a stammered laugh. “I guess it was okay for me to come see you?”

Dean stifled his own laugh. “Yeah! God, yeah. Cas! You’re here. On my doorstep. I can’t...I can’t fucking believe it!”

Cas grinned, his whole body relaxing. “I’ve been looking for you, Dean.”

“I was here!” He grinned stupidly. 

“I see that,” Cas chuckled.

“How did you get here?” He leaned in, kissing Cas again before he could even answer. He pulled back. “You’re here.”

Cas chuckled a bit harder. “I was so worried you wouldn’t want to see me. I see I was wrong.”

“So glad,” Dean grinned, catching Cas’ hand that was rubbing across his chest. “I’m so glad.”

“Can I come in?” Cas whispered with a grin.

“Oh! In. Yeah. Let’s go in!” Dean kept the hand he had in his and pulled on the door. Of course, it had re-locked. He felt for his key but found nothing in his pocket.

He felt a shift from Cas and looked over. “You dropped these,” he grinned.

Dean took the keys, and a steady breath. “I... can’t seem to get my shit together here. I’m still...”

“Shocked?” Cas supplied with a gentle grin.

“So shocked. To see you. You’re here.” Dean shook his head. If he didn’t get his shit together in the next few seconds, Cas was going to be sorry he came! He took the keys, swiped the keycard, and pulled the door open, all with one hand while the other hand held Cas’ tightly.

They came inside the entry hall, passing all the mailboxes, heading straight up the steps. At the landing to the first flight, Cas told him, “I tried to be careful, I don’t want to get either of us in trouble.”

Dean stopped, taking his foot off the next step and turned to Cas. “I so don’t care. I had no idea how to find you. Cas, I’m such an idiot! And... I was afraid you were mad at me.”

Cas hugged him tight. “I’m not mad,” he whispered. “It was just a game. And I think I got way more than a million dollars.”

Dean pulled back. There was a hopeful look in Cas’ eyes. “You got...me?” He asked in shock.

Cas shrugged, one hand on his shoulder and the other around his back. “That surprises you. Why? Am I making more out of us than I should?”

Dean felt the solid support of the wall behind him as Cas backed him into it. The curious tilt to Cas’ head and the creeping worry growing in his eyes was too much. He kissed him, pulling back. “I didn’t know either. I thought...I mean, I voted for you Cas. I... took a million dollars from you. I really was the bastard.”

“I don’t care,” Cas grinned.

“But...”. Dean had so much to process, he couldn’t even speak again.

“You weren’t a bastard.” He grinned weakly. “I mean, we were all bastards out there, Dean.” His eyes searched Dean’s slowly. “I was so afraid that what we had...in the game...that it was just an act for you.”

“Cas. No.” Dean hugged him tight. “It was me out there Cas. I was afraid of the same thing.”

They both sighed into the hug. A door opened above them and people started coming down the stairs.

They backed away from each other, Dean still clutching Cas’ hand tight. He headed up another flight of steps, passing the group that was heading down.

On the second floor, Dean swiped his keycard again, heading down the hall and around the corner. Sam’s apartment was the last one.

“Is this Sam’s apartment?” Cas asked.

“Yeah. I...” he looked at Cas again, still waiting for all of this to be over in a flash. But Cas’ hand was still firmly in his. “I put my house up for sale.”

“I know,” Cas nodded shyly, tucking his chin and making Dean go insanely squishy inside. 

Wait...he knew? “How did you know?”

Cas blushed slightly, glancing to the door he had yet to open. “I went there to see you.”

“You did?” Dean looked at Cas in wonder. “You went to Kansas?”

Cas nodded. “I saw your house was for sale. I figured my next best chance of finding you was to find Sam.”

“I can’t believe you spent so much time looking for me. I’m such a jerk. I should have gone to Pontiac. I thought about it a million times.”

Cas grinned. “I would have been very glad to see you.”

Dean mentally kicked himself for not making more of an effort.

“I was worried that if the first time I saw you was on the show...that I would make a total fool out of myself. And embarrass you. I was so worried that you weren’t feeling the same way I am.”

“I don’t know about you, but I’ve been goin’ nuts. I missed you at the hotel! I fucking slept through seeing you leave!”

A look of sadness flitted across Cas’ face. It had hurt Cas. He pulled him in for another hug. “I’m so sorry, Cas. I’m sorry I missed you at the hotel. I’m sorry I didn’t come find you. God...I’m fucking this up so bad already and... we’re barely even started.”

He felt Cas chuckle, feeling the vibration in their pressed chests. 

“No wonder you thought I might not care about you.” Dean berated himself again for being such a generally lousy person. “I care, Cas. God...I have done nothing but think about you. I hated myself for writing your name down. Then I slept through you leaving. I asked Chuck if I could see you, but he wouldn’t let me.”

They both tried to slow down their breathing. 

“It was like they took you away.”

Cas pulled back, his eyes wide. “Yes. I felt the same way. I knew you were out there somewhere...and I just couldn’t take it.”

Dean kissed him again. Hard. “I’m sorry.”

“Stop apologizing,” Cas panted. “You were forgiven a long time ago.” Cas kissed him back just as hard, both hands under Dean’s shirt this time.

Dean gasped just as hard this time as last time. His forehead resting on Cas’. “You found me. You came across the country for me.”

“I did,” Cas whispered.

“I’ll always love you for that.”

It was out. He had said that out loud. He opened his eyes, finding Cas’ wide, blue eyes staring at him. Their bodies froze.

“Please don’t leave,” Dean whispered. There was no way in hell he was taking the words back. He wasn’t even curbing them. This man had spent weeks looking for him. Dean had fucked up so much already. If this was too much too fast, he would apologize later. But right now, he had to make Cas see that he was in this just as much as Cas was. Maybe more.

“I love you. Cas...”. He pulled his head back, searching the look of shock on Cas’ face. “I have wanted you from the second I saw you. The game...ugh. Cas...every feeling I had for you in there was real. When you helped me on that helicopter...when you ate that hamburger like it was the greatest experience of your life.” Dean laughed, feeling his face hot with a blush and his eyes stinging with unshed tears. “That shitty glare at night when Lisa was there.”

Cas’ shock finally cracked a little.

“The first time I kissed you.” Dean’s voice dropped to a whisper. “I knew. I knew it was you. I love you.”

Cas pulled in a deep breath, fighting tears of his own. “Dean, I love you too. I do. I...”

Whatever beautiful things he was going to say were cut off. Dean couldn’t take another second of being apart. He kissed him hard and deep, needing him.

They had thumped against the door multiple times by now, and Dean thought he may have heard a bark from inside.

The door opened, and Dean had to catch Cas from falling back.

“Oh,” Sam stepped back, looking bewildered.

Cas pulled away, Dean panting with the exertion of kissing Cas hard enough he had damn near come in his pants. He steadied them both, both looking up at Sam.

“Uh, Sammy, this is Cas. Cas, my brother Sam.”

“Holy shit!” Sam exclaimed, his whole moose face lighting up. 

Cas grinned, looking fucking wrecked.

“You’re Cas! The Cas! And you’re here!”

“He’s not going to kiss me too, is he?” Cas asked, giving Sam a wary grin.

Dean laughed. “Uh...I’ve talked about you.”

“My brother never talks about his relationships. But you? Man, he’s gone on for weeks about you!”

Cas was petting a very eager Bones, who had brought him a ball.

“Alright,” Dean rolled his eyes. 

Cas gave him an endearing grin and Dean was melted on the fucking spot again. He put an arm around Cas’ shoulders, pulling him in for another kiss.

“Whoa,” Sam laughed.

Dean could care less what Sam saw. There was no more waiting. He started steering Cas down the hall, mouths locked together. 

“Aaaand, we’re going for a walk,” Sam said from somewhere outside of the bubble he and Cas were in.

Finally, he got both hands up under Cas’ t-shirt, running them up his skin. Cas gasped, tipping his head back in pure pleasure. “If you have sex anything even close to how you eat a hamburger...” Dean’s mouth landed hungrily on Cas’ neck for the first time.

Cas’ reaction was immediate with a moan and his hips thrusting into him.

“We’re gone!” Sam yelled. “See you tomorrow!”

Dean growled with impatience, pulling Cas’ shirt off. “Oh...” his hands felt every inch of skin. 

Cas panted a grin. “We lived with no shirts on for days.”

“But you weren’t mine,” Dean groaned, needing him.

Whatever he had just said, unleashed more heat in Cas than he ever dreamed. Dean’s shirt was gone, and Cas was kissing him so fast and hard and pornographic that his head was spinning.

“I want you so bad,” Cas managed to get out as he bit his way down Dean’s neck.

Dean picked him up, feeling Cas’ legs wrap around his waist with exhilaration. He opened the door to his room, kicking it shut behind him. He knelt on the bed, laying Cas down, their bodies never parting.

“I’m not gonna last if you keep grinding on me,” Cas gasped between filthy kisses.

That only spun Dean’s brain harder. He was so close already he could feel wetness in his boxers. He groaned loud. “I want to see you.”

He pushed himself up, marveling at the sight of an undone Cas beneath him. In his bed. “Can I?” His hand was already on Cas’ belt, shaking as he clutched the buckle.

“Yes!” Cas panted.

Dean sat back, his eyes trailing down Cas’ flushed torso. He had seen Cas’ body before. But this was all new. He undid the buckle, stopping to grip the long, swollen length still inside Cas’ jeans.

Cas huffed, his hands squeezing his hips hard.

“Fuck.”

Cas’ eyes lit up another notch.

Dean moved on, shocked at how he was already shaking. He opened the button and tugged the zipper down.

Cas’ hips rocked up with need, making Dean groan again.

He gripped the waistband of the jeans and boxers, pulling. Cas lifted, letting them slide down. His cock sprung back from the pull of his pants, slapping into his own belly.

Cas groaned something unintelligible, his eyes shut.

Dean got rid of the offending pants, his shoes and socks. His eyes roved Cas’ body with a hunger he had never felt before.

Naked. He had Cas. All his. No cameras. No prying eyes. “My God.”

Cas opened his eyes, a quick grin fading as his hands went to Dean’s belt, tugging hard.

The pair of them unbuttoned and unzipped his pants in a frenzy. “Get ‘em off,” Cas growled.

Dean got rid of every bit of fabric. He knew Cas was looking at him like a starving man, but all Dean could see was a glistening drop of precome balanced like a pearl on his angry-red head.

Cas gasped, arching up as Dean took his penis in his hand. It felt like a steel rod wrapped in hot silk. Dean’s tongue swept across the head of his dick, taking that pearl for himself.

“Dean!”

His eyes flashed to Cas’. He had seen Cas in the throes of determination before, but never like this. “I got you, Cas.” 

The feral look of determination switched gears to frantic need. Dean yanked his nightstand drawer open and grabbed his lube.

Cas was panting beneath him, his hands gripping at Dean’s thighs, ass, and back. Every touch was like a stroke to his cock.

He cried out in euphoric shock when he felt Cas’ hand wrap around his own dripping shaft. “Fuck! Don’t!” He huffed, a puddle of lube in his palm. He forced his brain off the hurtling fucking rocket he was on. He gasped, staring into Cas’ eyes. “It’s not gonna take me long.”

Cas gave him a look of understanding, his chest still heaving. Cas let go of Dean’s cock and pulled himself up, sitting against the headboard.

Dean straddled his lap, knowing exactly what Cas wanted, without a word spoken. “Promise I’ll take my time later,” Dean grinned.

Cas nodded. Dean could see the struggle in his eyes. They were both already so close. 

“Cas.” Dean spread lube onto his own dick, their eyes locked. 

Cas grinned shakily. “I want you. Now. Dean.”

Dean ran his lubed hand up Cas’ cock, swirling and spreading lube quickly, watching him pant.

Dean caught both their cocks together and bit into that bottom lip, Cas was panting.

“Uuuummm!” Cas moaned, rocking into Dean’s hand forcefully.

While his first set of strokes were exploratory, he had a rhythm set quickly.

Cas gripped his hips and pulled his lip out of Dean’s mouth, launching hard and needy kisses onto his neck.

Dean squirmed from the pleasure, hiking a shoulder, but Cas was determined, and Dean quickly relented, giving him full access and even leaning into it.

“I wanna be inside you,” Dean whined.

“You will be. Later,” Cas panted. “Right now all I can do is...” his head tipped back, mouth open. Dean could feel the swell of his cock in his hand.

“I want that. All that cum.” Dean growled, gasping at the friction of his own hand and Cas’ cock.

Cas pumped, his muscles trembling. His hands groped at Dean’s ass, back, shoulders, until they slid up to Dean’s face, pulling him in for a desperate kiss.

Dean had one hand on Cas’ shoulder, the other jacking away as quickly as he could. Cas yanked his mouth away gasping and rocked hard, coming hard with a cry. Dean’s eyes watered at the sight until he closed his own, feeling Cas’ hot cum coat his hand and cock and he blew with enough force that he felt Cas’ arms steady him from falling.

They gasped, sweaty and spent.

Dean’s mind shuddered into realization that he was with Cas. Castiel Novak. Accountant from Illinois. ‘The quiet guy.’ 

His life was so unbelievable right now that he started laughing. 

Cas grinned at him, kissing his cheeks, his mouth, his eyes.

Dean laughed, pulling Cas into him. “That was so fucking good,” he managed in an elated, cracked voice.

“It was,” Cas sighed. “It was...a long time coming.”

Dean snickered at the wording. “I gotta admit. It wasn’t the first time I came with you on my mind.”

Cas chuckled. “Dirty, dirty boy.” He sighed. “Me either.”

Dean pulled Cas’ chin up, putting their mouths together. “When was the first time?”

Cas blushed, grinning against his mouth. “I’m not telling.”

Dean kissed him, gently opening his mouth, letting Cas inside with a happy groan. Cas pulled back. “Day six. In the jungle.”

Dean’s eyes widened and a grin that would never leave him spread across his face. “What? Day six? We weren’t even on the same team!”

“It was after the swimming obstacle course with the floating, locked trunks. Uuuhh, you straddled that log and had your trunk unlocked so fast.”

Dean watched his look of bliss with wonder. He’d had no clue Cas was watching him. “That’s the one I damn near lost my swim trunks!”

“I know,” Cas laughed. “I saw ass crack and after that log...I was done.”

Dean laughed. “We won that one.”

“I was so distracted...” Cas mused, his eyes drifting back to Dean’s.

“Bobby called me ‘plumber Dean’ for the next three days!”

They both laughed, sighing into another kiss.

Dean slid his fingers into Cas’ hair, staring down at him. “Mine was the morning after the spider.”

Cas grinned. “I thought for a crazy day-dreaming second that you were marching across that fire and you were going to kiss me.”

“Hu! No way! That spider was a fucking threat to your life! It swore at me and everything!”

Cas laughed. 

“That was the first time I finally got to touch your hair,” Dean mused.

Cas tilted his head, eyes crinkling. “There is nothing special about my hair.”

“Your sex hair?” Dean laughed. “Yes. There is. Everybody talks about it.”

“What?” Cas blushed again, looking at Dean like he was crazy.”

“Meg, Lisa, Gabe, hell, even Abaddon. Meg brought it up, but they all agreed. You have sex hair. It’s always just a touch messy, giving you that I’ve just been fucked look.”

Castiel gasped. He grinned, and Dean knew in that moment that Cas was much more than he appeared. “You DID know! You DO do it on purpose!”

“I may have been coached, by my sister and her friends, to tousle my hair a little. They said it made me hot.”

Dean laughed, dropping his head on Cas’ shoulder. “God. This feels so good. So... all I’ve wanted was you. Like this. Just...us.”

“Me too,” Cas grinned, running his hand up and down Dean’s bare back.

“I really do love you, Cas.”

Cas’ hand stopped. He turned his head, kissing Dean’s head. “I really do love you too.”


	11. Tallying the Score

Chapter 11: Tallying the Score

 

Castiel woke in the middle of the night. He grinned the second he was awake. Dean’s chest was warm against his back. His arm was warm and heavy around his waist.

He sucked in a breath as Dean’s fingers flexed gently around his half-hard dick. No wonder he woke up. He huffed a grin, nuzzling his head back into Dean and stretched out against him.

“Did I wake you?” Came Dean’s scratchy, low voice in his ear. 

Chills ran down Castiel’s neck and arm. “I think you did.”

His breath caught when Dean’s mouth landed open and hot on his neck. Another stroke to his dick told him he was getting hard, rapidly.

“I think it’s ‘later’,” Castiel hummed, feeling his entire body come alive.

“Yeah?” Dean turned him so he was on his back. He leaned over him, kissing him softly. He leaned up, looking down on him with one of the most tender looks Castiel ever remembered being the recipient of. “Thank you. For coming to find me. For forgiving me.”

“You’re welcome,” Castiel grinned.

Castiel closed his eyes as Dean began trailing kisses from his mouth, down his arm, back up to his mouth and down the other arm. Never before had Castiel been loved so sweetly.

When he had first seen Dean on the stairs of the apartment building, he had been surprised at his shocked reaction. Dean was truly surprised that he would show up. He had become afraid that Dean didn’t want him there when he was unable to answer him. Then, Dean took him into his hands and kissed him with a look of total wonder and awe. Like he was fragile or special or precious. It was shocking. Dean seemed so out of his league. But then he had said the most amazing thing in the world. That he loved him! It was impossible to believe, but at the same time, he loved Dean too. So... there was nothing left but to just dive head first into this.

So far, head first felt really fucking good.

Dean was working his way down Castiel’s side, leaving a blazing trail in the wake of his mouth. Castiel kept one hand on his head, feeling his thick, silky hair. The other hand clawed slowly at the sheets. He had never been handled so exquisitely before. 

“I’m guessing you like to top,” Castiel said, feeling increasingly loose and floaty from all the kissing.

“I do,” Dean grinned up at him hungrily. “How about you?”

Castiel’s skin tingled with kisses. Their eyes met, and his breath caught at the sight of him down on his belly, eyes so full of lust. “Bottom,” was all he could manage.

Dean’s grin turned predatory. He crawled up Castiel’s body, kissing him. When their mouths met, warm and soft, it was as if their bodies fit together perfectly. Cas wrapped one leg around Dean’s waist, running his heel over the round curve of Dean’s ass. 

Dean nuzzled his way down Castiel’s neck, nipping his ear. “What am I doin’ here, Cas?”

“Everything,” Castiel answered on an exhale.

“Cas.”

Castiel turned his head, meeting Dean’s eyes with a blissful grin. “Everything, Dean.”

Dean grinned. “I’m clean, but, I have supplies.”

A thrill of something new and exciting buzzed through Castiel. It had been quite a while since he had a conversation about such things. “I’m clean. We were all tested before we went on the show.”

“I know,” Dean nodded. “I just figured I’d say it anyway.”

Castiel nodded. As badly as he wanted Dean inside him, he had never not used a condom before. “You have supplies?”

Dean leaned down, kissing him. “I’m gonna have to dig. I haven’t used them in a while.”

Castiel watched as moonlight lit the curves and angles of Dean’s bare back while he rummaged through a drawer. He should have bought some to be prepared, but he had not allowed himself to even dream that seeing Dean would turn out like this.

Dean stood, a string of condoms hanging from his hand. “Got it.”

Castiel grinned. He patted the bed and Dean crawled back onto it. A moment of clarity seemed to settle between them. “You barely know me, Cas. I... I’m kinda worried you won’t...I mean...in the real world, I’m not...”. He sighed, wiping a hand down his face.

Castiel knew exactly what he meant. They met in the game. In another world, where they fished, and survived, and schemed. In the real world, he was just an accountant from Illinois with a shitty dating record, parents that didn’t support him, and not much to show for himself. So he fell in love with a man who fished and survived and schemed to stay alive. Out here, he was a bartender with a cool brother and... there were a lot of blanks after that. He couldn’t help but grin.

“Me too,” he summed up in response. Dean stared back at him, his hand still rubbing over his mouth. He dropped the worrying hand, his arm perched atop his knee.

“That doesn’t worry you?” Dean asked.

Castiel looked down, assessing the situation more. “I suppose it should. But...no.” He looked back up at Dean. “I don’t know what your morning routine is. But I know you like your coffee black. I don’t know where you shop for clothes. But I know you prefer jeans and a t-shirt more than anything else. I know how you move in your sleep. I know you don’t eat enough vegetables.” He huffed a little laugh. “I know you don’t take any shit, but you are a gentleman.”

He leaned closer, kissing Dean’s smiling cheek. “I know you can’t stand pretentious people. And I know you love your car.”

Dean tucked his head, grinning. Cas moved closer, kissing the bolt of his jaw and just beside his ear. “I know you like to cuddle. And I know you like to top.”

“Okay,” Dean grinned, nudging Cas’ mouth away from his ear, Cas pushing back in to nip it.

“I know you listen to Led Zeppelin and you know all the words to Taylor Swift’s, Shake It Off.”

“I do not,” Dean laughed.

Castiel chuckled low, pressing Dean down into the bed, kissing his neck. “I know you like when I do this.” Castiel grasped his thickening cock, stroking it with a twist.

“Uh,” Dean gasped, his hands flying to Cas’ sides. 

Cas straddled him, kissing down his chest. “I know you don’t tolerate bullying. I know you have a mad crush on Dr. Sexy.”

“Okay,” Dean said softly, kneading the muscles of Castiel’s back with a low groan.

“I know we have undeniable chemistry, Dean Winchester. And the rest...I’ll find out.”

He took Dean’s dick into his mouth, swirling his tongue and swiping. He pulled up with a groan.

“Oh...the chemistry,” Dean muttered, his hands in Cas’ hair.

Castiel spent several more minutes, bringing Dean to the brink, then pulling off with a grin.

“Cas,” Dean watched as he crawled back over top of him and kissed him hard.

Dean wrapped his arms around him, all his hesitation gone. He rolled them, putting Cas on his back again. He pulled back, settling between Cas’ legs with the lube.

Castiel had never been opened so fast and lovingly before. When he was unable to stop thrusting against Dean’s fingers and had begged him several times to “hurry up”, Dean finally stopped to put a condom on. He lubed with steady, suave motions, as all things he did. Their eyes met and Castiel bit his lip at the grin on Dean’s lips as he pressed inside him with a small jolt and a steady push.

Castiel breathed deep, watching Dean watching him from above. Dean leaned down, kissing him. “You good?”

“So good,” Castiel huffed, craning his hips to meet Dean.

Dean steadied himself on his hands, pulling back and thrusting in.

Castiel groaned, pressing his head back into the pillow.

“You better hold onto something, gorgeous.” 

Castiel braced one hand against the headboard and gripped Dean’s hip with the other. “Please,” he muttered.

Dean set a slow, steady pace, both of them moaning with the friction and sensation.

Castiel watched Dean above him through heavily lidded eyes. He had wanted this for so long. The heat coiling low in his abdomen was driving him crazy. Every brush of his prostate bringing him a surge of heat and longing.

Dean opened his eyes, looking drunk and driven. “I want to see you come.”

Castiel canted his hips up to meet the next thrust, feeling Dean’s balls hit his ass. He moaned out a needy call and Dean sped up, their skin slapping together. “You feel so good, Cas.”

Castiel could feel himself twisting and shifting, craving more, more, more. Dean kept him rooted to where he was, driving in harder and quicker. He was rushed with the notion of wanting to turn over, for Dean to ride him. The thought made him buck against Dean even harder.

Dean licked his thumb and finger and began twisting one of Castiel’s nipples.

Castiel cried out with want, feeling precome sling onto his abdomen. “Yeah!”

Dean growled with want, changing his angle, pounding deeper.

“There! Dean! It’s so good!” 

Dean’s hand left his nipple, planting right onto his abdomen to pound again several times before sliding to his throbbing cock.

“Yeah,” Cas moaned, planting his hand on the headboard firmer, gripping Dean’s neck with the other.

Dean leaned down, interrupting the maddening pace they had worked into, to kiss him. “You’re so handsome, Cas.”

Castiel, typically an eyes-shut-during-sex kinda guy, looked up at him in a heated need. “Dean.”

Dean took his hand that was braced on the headboard, laced his fingers through his and planted it firmly on the bed just above Castiel’s head. There was a look of adoration there that took Castiel’s breath away. His other hand stroked Castiel’s cock, making both of them gasp.

Dean went back to thrusting, starting slow and deep, quickly escalating to a pounding frenzy that had Castiel practically soaring in no time.

“Fuck!” Castiel cried, voice cracking and body shattering. He was thinking things to say, but the whirlwind in his mind was all-consuming.

“Yeeeeaaaahhh,” Dean groaned, a greedy smile on his face.

Castiel bucked, twisted, froze, and came so hard he cried out loud. Hot streams of cum shot from him so hard he felt cum hit his own chin. He opened his eyes, rocking through wave after wave, seeing Dean, stroke him against his own abdomen, cum dripping between them.

Dean thrust hard, letting go of Castiel’s cock, planting his now free hand on the bed and plowed into him five more powerful strokes until his head keeled to the side, eyes closing and Castiel could feel him throb inside him and a new flare of heat fill him. 

Dean leaned down, licking the cum off his chin and kissed him, pumping more slowly. He stopped and drug in a ragged breath.

“My God.”

They stared, panting and heaving.

Castiel licked his dry lips. “Dean.” His eyes closed in a heavy bliss. “That was incredible.”

Dean’s shaky arms finally gave out as he collapsed onto Cas. “I’m squishing you. Sorry,” he muttered, pawing to move.

“No. Just, stay,” he panted, hugging Dean to him and loving his heavy weight on him. “So good,” he managed sleepily.

“So good,” Dean murmured back.

 

******************************

 

Dean washed slowly in the shower. Cas was in his living room drinking coffee. He had a dazed grin on his face and knew something had changed inside him. Cas was here. In his real life.

He rinsed and shut the water off. He dried off, getting dressed in a hurry, so Cas wouldn’t be alone.

But he wasn’t alone. When he stepped into the living room, Cas was sitting on the couch with a lap full of golden retriever.

“Bones!” Dean scolded.

“She’s fine,” Cas grinned, patting her big side.

Sam grinned from the kitchen table with a big bite of sandwich in his mouth. 

“I guess you two met,” Dean sighed, knowing the dog was a lost cause.

“We did. Last night,” Sam grinned. “You guys were kinda all over each other, but I could still make out it was Cas.”

Cas blushed, getting a lick to the face from Bones.

“Get down,” Dean shooed. The dog disgracefully got off Cas, stepping on him multiple times.

“Where’d you go last night?” Dean asked, realizing Sam was back for the first time.

“My friend’s. I crashed on his couch.”

Dean smirked. “Thanks.”

“I did it for myself. There was no guessing where all that was going.” He took another big bite of his sandwich.

Dean and Cas exchanged a grin, neither looking the least bit ashamed.

“I got my bag from my car,” Cas said, standing up. “Can I get a shower?”

“Yeah! Of course!” Dean took him back, giving him a fresh towel and washcloth. He stopped in the bathroom door, giving Cas a nervous look. “You aren’t leaving, are you?”

Cas turned to him. “We can talk about it when I get out of the shower. Okay?”

Dean felt his stomach clench. He knew Cas was not a one night stand kinda guy. He knew they had way more going on than that. But it made him nervous as hell to think about him leaving.

Cas took a step toward him, putting a hand on his arm. “I’m not leaving today. If you want me to stay, I will.”

“I want you to stay, Cas,” Dean answered instantly. “Don’t go. I...”

Cas tipped his head, his eyes crinkling with a grin. “My sister is flying into LA for the show in four days. I just need to be there when she lands. That’s all.”

Dean stepped back into the bathroom, kissing him. “I didn’t mean to sound...needy, or whatever. I just got you is all.”

Cas’ grin softened. “I’m okay with a little needy. I feel the same way.”

Dean grinned, looking down. Damn, Cas could make him blush so easily. “Alright.” He kissed him quickly and shut the door behind him. Holy shit. He felt so fucking needy. He had never felt like this about anyone before. Ever.

“Damn.”

Dean looked up and saw Sam could see him from his spot at the table. He sighed. “What.”

“I don’t even know what to say about that,” Sam smirked, shaking his head. “No wonder you were moping around here for weeks. You got it bad.”

Dean headed for the coffee pot. He had already had one cup in bed with Cas. Then another at the table while they had breakfast. He was on for cup three and knowing he was not escaping Sam’s scrutiny. “I guess that’s to be expected when you fall in love with someone.”

He couldn’t even stop the grin on his face as he leaned against the counter with his coffee. Sam had frozen, sandwich held a few inches from his open mouth. 

“You’re in love?” Sam whispered, abandoning the sandwich and jumping to his feet. “Like...seriously?”

Dean chuckled at the look of shock from his brother. “Well, generally speaking, love is pretty serious.”

Sam laughed, covering his mouth and turned in a circle with wide eyes. “You! Dean fucking Winchester!?”

Dean scoffed a laugh. “Yeah.”

Sam stared at him in some disbelief, but a smile still lingered. “You’re in love with this guy?”

Dean swallowed another warm mouthful of coffee. “Yes, Sam.”

Sam stepped closer to him, looking at the wall between the kitchen and bathroom, hearing Cas in the shower. “You barely know him.”

Dean sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. “I know all I need to know, Sam.”

Sam’s grin was gone, left only with worry crinkling his brow. “Well, what do you know about him? Like, where does he live? What’s his family like? Is he really a good guy?”

Dean stared at his brother in frustration, but relented, knowing Sam was only worrying. More patiently, he answered, “I know this seems fast to you, but it’s not really that fast to me. I went through hell with that guy. And while I was in the midst of freezing to death and more exhausted than I’ve ever been, him in just as bad a shape as me, he was protecting ME from the rain when those assholes finally got us out of there.” Dean flashed back just that quickly to rain drilling into him faster, colder, and harder than he ever thought possible. Pounding his numb skin, getting in his eyes and ears no matter how he moved. 

“Hey,” Sam said quietly, nudging his elbow. “Are you talking about that night you spent on Punishment Isle?”

“Yeah.” Dean rubbed a hand across his mouth, grounding himself to the kitchen he was in. “They didn’t show it, but they had to come get us. That storm was brutal. And Cas had a sprained ankle.”

Sam nodded, looking haunted by the look on Dean’s face. “I’m sure you were trying to take just as good a care of him as he was of you.”

“I was...but Sam...it, ugh. It sucked. And he just...shook it off.” He thought back to that next night, after eating what Bobby had cooked for them, and how he made sure they were both comfortable. “Bobby took good care of us too. I’m tellin’ ya...I coulda walked off right then.” He shook his head.

“They didn’t make it look that bad,” Sam mumbled, worrying.

Dean shrugged. “Guess they underestimated the storm. They brought us to a hotel and had us sleep outside in the courtyard.”

“In the rain?” Sam asked, baffled.

“Yeah,” Dean laughed. “It made perfect sense at the time. Now that I think back, I can’t believe I subjected myself to that insanity.”

“I’m so sorry, Dean. I never should have talked you into that.” Sam stepped back, looking even more worried.

Dean sat his mug on the counter, resting the heels of his palms on the edge in thought. “Sam, I’m glad I went. It’s probably, no, I know it’s one of the best experiences of my life. Man, I kicked ass out there. Sometimes it kicked my ass back. But I’ll never regret doing it.”

“Really?” Sam asked, looking markedly relieved.

“Yeah.” They heard the water to the shower go off. “And not JUST because of Cas. But...he was a big part of it.”

Sam nodded. “Then I’m glad you did it.”

Dean pushed away from the counter to walk away, but Sam pulled him into a hug. “You did kick ass out there,” Sam said, slapping his back and turning back to the table. “I just can’t believe you’re in love.”

Dean shrugged. “You couldn’t make this shit up, Sam. The crazy part is, Cas and I woulda passed each other in life and probably never gave each other a second glance. Well,” he grinned, “maybe a second glance.” He waggled his eyebrows, making Sam shake his head. “But the game kinda put us under a microscope, ya know? And...there it was.”

Sam sat back down. He seemed to watch him and Cas more closely as the morning went on.

As the three of them sat around talking about their pasts, the show, and their families, he could see Sam relax even more. Cas was Cas. Through and through.

“So, how are you two gonna play this at the reunion show? You gonna act like you haven’t seen each other since the final ring ceremony?” Sam asked.

Cas and Dean exchanged wondering looks.

“No idea,” Dean admitted.

 

***************************

 

Castiel crossed the lobby of the hotel, weaving around groups of people pulling suitcases.

“Uncle Cas!” Emma ran to him, darting away from a tired looking Anna.

He caught her, easily swinging her up to his hip with a hug and kiss. “How was your flight?”

“Fun! I watched a movie!”

“You did?” He hugged Anna, kissing the top of her head.

“Thank you for coming.” He took one of the suitcases she was toting, and they headed to the elevators.

“I got sunglasses because it’s super sunny here,” Emma explained, hugging Cas tight and kissing his cheek again. “You aren’t staying here, are you? We rode in a taxi, but it was a big van. I thought it would be a yellow car with a thingy on top.”

Anna gave him a tired grin. “She slept a lot on the flight.”

Cas nodded. “I think we’ll get your mom settled and I’ll take you to the playground.”

“They have playgrounds in California?” She asked in amazement. “Yaaay!”

“That sounds amazing,” Anna sighed. “Just a quick nap. I’m so excited to be here! Do we have a schedule?”

“I have a very complicated schedule,” Cas grinned tiredly. “But you and Emma are free until tomorrow at five.”

“Sounds good.” Anna waved him onto the balcony. “Emma, go potty. Cas and I need to talk.”

Cas followed her onto the balcony with a nervous grin.

She shut the door and stepped into Castiel’s space. “Did you find him? Did you talk? What’s happening? I was too afraid to text you or call you about it!”

Cas held a hand up with an apologetic grin.

“You did find him, didn’t you! You seem so much more settled than you were at home. Tell me!”

“I will!” He laughed.

She bit her lips together, bouncing slightly in place. It was moments like these that he saw Emma in her and her in Emma.

“I found him,” he began quietly. “It took quite a while, but I did find him. We...talked.”

“You’re smiling!” She interrupted, covering her own mouth.

Castiel let his true smile about the situation break free. “Yes. It went...even better than I had dreamed.”

Her body stilled, and her eyes widened. “How much better?”

Castiel leaned against the railing, looking up at the top of the sliding door without seeing any of it. All he could picture was the night he saw Dean. Dean’s immediate reaction to him.

“Well, the sex was...phenomenal.”

“Aaaahhhh!” She covered her own mouth again, jumping in place a bit. “I knew it! I knew it!”

She hugged him tight. Castiel had to steady himself from the power behind it. 

“I’m so happy for you!”

He hugged her tight, running a hand down her long, red hair. “Anna. I’m...”

She pulled back, reading him like a book. She bit her grin.

“He told me he loves me.”

Her mouth dropped open. “That’s...wow! Holy shit. Castiel, this is so serious. So fast!”

He shrugged, leaning against the railing again.

“This is big,” she said quietly, the gravity of the situation hitting her.

He nodded, his smile fading a bit. “It is. And tomorrow night should be...interesting.”

She perked an eyebrow at that. “Are you two in trouble for getting together?”

“I’m not sure yet,” he sighed. 

 

***********************************

 

Dean had already been to the make-up trailer. He had finished his photo session, met with two interviewers, and autographed several items that were being auctioned after the show tonight.

Chuck was by his side the entire time. He caught glimpses of some of the other players, but they were kept as separated as they could be.

They were having dinner in his room and then he was getting ready for the show tonight. He was nervous as hell. He had no idea what exactly he and Cas would comment about their relationship, but it was absolutely coming up in conversation. Chuck had already told him Billie would be spending some time focusing on him and Cas, and him and Lisa. 

He was nervous for Cas too. He had no idea how Billie was going to spin things. Footage of him and Cas kissing on that lounge chair had been in every Ring of Fire commercial, all over the episode, and was definitely a hot topic for tonight. He stayed out of the social media aspect of things. He didn’t have any social apps and he wasn’t getting any. He had no idea if the country was crucifying him or shipping him.

Finally ready for the big show, he and Chuck went to the elevator at their scheduled time. He thought it was a bit ridiculous how separate they were kept. He fidgeted with the sleeves of his jacket. Sam had talked him into a suit. He kinda hated him for it. But if it lit Cas’ face up half as much as it impressed the lady at the store, it was worth it.

“You look nervous,” Chuck grinned sideways, eyeing him.

“Yeah.” Dean pulled at his collar. The tie felt like a fucking noose. 

They stepped into the elevator, riding down, just the two of them.

“Well, you look great. Just relax. Everyone is excited to see you. Just...remember you’re on TV. Keep your language clean, your jokes, comments. You know.” He nodded, shoving his hands in his pockets.

“Don’t worry, Chuck. I won’t fuck it up.” Dean winked at the startled look on Chuck’s face.

“I, uh...” Chuck stammered. 

Dean had to laugh. The guy was too uptight.

“So, you seem to have settled down since the last time we talked. Are you nervous about seeing Castiel?”

Dean stared at him for a few seconds. “I’m not nervous to see Cas.”

“Well, I know you were worried - “

“We’re good. But thanks.” Dean watched with amusement as Chuck nodded with a grin, then looked up at him more suspiciously.

“You...haven’t been in touch with each other. Have you?”

Dean just grinned at him, enjoying the look of worry and the sudden pacing and nail-biting of concern he seemed to have. It was amusing to see him pace inside an elevator. “If you have been-”

“I never said that,” he clarified.

Chuck studied him, chewing on a nail. “Shit.”

Dean smacked him on the back with a pat as the elevator doors opened. “Take it easy there Chuck. Good news is, I’m probably the happiest, most adjusted player here. That makes you look good, right?”

Chuck paled.

“Other than Cas.” He winked, stepping out and following the stage crew to show him where to go. 

He took a deep breath, walking confidently through the studio door.

“And now we’ll bring in Dean!” Billie announced with a grin. “And oh my, my! You thought he was hot in that Metallica t-shirt! Whew! Dean! You look amazing!”

“Thank you, Billie,” Dean grinned. Tears damn near came to his eyes when he saw all his old teammates and adversaries. Sitting next to Crowley, was Cas. And damn, he looked good. He also had a suit on and had attempted to tame down his hair.

They all clapped, and Cas had the biggest grin, making Dean grin just as hard. He took his seat next to Crowley.

“Last, but not least,” Billie yelled, the whole huge audience cheering, “this year’s Ring of Fire champion, Bobby Singer!”

Dean was on his feet again, clapping and whistling as Bobby made his way out, waving to the crowd and looking mightily flustered at all the attention.

Dean ran a few steps, hugging Bobby, and even lifting him off his feet.

“Good ta see you too!” Bobby laughed. Back on his feet, they made their way to their seats as the crowd quieted down.

“I have to say, in all the seasons of Ring of Fire, I have never had a group quite like this!” Billie shook her head, grinning at them. “Congratulations Bobby!”

“Thank you,” Bobby nodded.

“So, this bond between you and Dean went into effect pretty much from day one. Why? What made your alliance so strong?” Billie asked.

“I knew Dean was a strong competitor. Physically and socially. And he’s a good guy,” Bobby nodded.

Dean tipped his head in thanks. “I knew Bobby was smart. He had our camp organized and working in no time. I knew he might not be the strongest physically, but I knew he could hold his own too. And I knew when he gave me his word, that it meant something.”

Billie nodded with an impressed smile. “Let’s talk about your alliance with Lisa.” She gave Lisa a look, telling her to pipe in.

Lisa looked beautiful, as always, and gave Dean a sweet smile. “I knew right away that they were both trustworthy. I should have stuck with the alliance. The risk I took with Crowley definitely didn’t pay off.”

“And that would be your cue, Crowley,” Billie grinned. “The Deal Maker!”

Crowley grinned, unabashed. “I had to try. Breaking into this group was impossible though.” He jerked his thumb toward Dean, Bobby, and Cas. “I came damn close too.”

“You did,” Billie agreed with a nod. “You had everyone scrambling a time or two. In fact, you got a crowd favorite, Gabriel, voted out much earlier than they would have liked.”

“Yeah!” Crowley grinned, looking back at Gabe with a wink. “He wiped out more than half of the Angel team. I mean, look at that face! You want to trust the little bugger. But he’s a tricky bastard.”

Gabriel held his hands up innocently. “I was just playin’ the game!”

Billie went on to talk about Gabriel cleaning house, about Cain’s reign, and about several other pivotal moments throughout the season.

Dean kept telling himself this would all be over soon. Tonight would end and then he could talk to whoever he wanted, when he wanted. His prison sentence away from Bobby and Cas would be over. And after a few more interviews and show appearances, he never had to talk about Ring of Fire again. Not that he hated talking about it. Actually, the more they all talked, the more small details came out, the more these people became human, the more he realized he had truly enjoyed himself for most of his experience.

“Okay, before we end our show tonight, let’s talk about what everyone wants to know.” Billie paused for dramatic effect. “Dean, Castiel. We saw some hot moments between the two of you on one of the rewards. And you seemed pretty friendly after that. So...any truth to that?”

Dean and Cas exchanged a quick glance. “Quite true,” Dean grinned.

Hoots and whistles could be heard from the audience.

Billie nodded at them. “I know right?” She turned back to the group. “I just have to say, all the women in here are crying a little. We know we don’t stand a chance here.”

Dean laughed at that.

“So, tell us. What happened out there? It seemed to go from alliance to...something more, quite quickly.”

“I mean,” Dean looked over at Cas grinning big and blushing, “look at him!”

“Back at you,” Cas said boldly, grinning and blushing just as hard.

The audience hooted, clapped, and whistled again.

“So, just how much chemistry did we conjure out in the jungle?” Billie pried.

“I tried to fight it,” Castiel shrugged, “but it was pretty evident from the moment I saw him, that I was attracted. Seeking him out as an ally was just as beneficial to my game play as it was to my libido.”

Dean shook his head. “I was done for. He was awesome around camp, jumped onto our alliance, it just fit immediately. Other than Bobby, I knew I wanted to keep him to the end.”

“But you voted him off,” Billie pointed out. “In fact, you disagreed and did not always vote together. How did that happen?”

“Uh,” Dean had known this topic would come up. He was no less ashamed of that vote now, as he was then. His head dropped slightly with the dreaded memory. “I made a promise to Bobby on day two. And...I wanted to break that promise for Cas. But...I just couldn’t do it. I just...couldn’t.” 

“Well, luckily for Bobby, you didn’t,” Billie grinned. “The most devastating moment was Dean’s betrayal. The look on Castiel’s face said everything.”

Dean watched as Castiel nodded, obviously reliving the moment. “I did feel betrayed,” Castiel admitted. “But I knew it was for Bobby. And that made it okay.”

“Really?” Billie asked with a hint of disbelief. “So, what are you two now? Friends? More?”

Dean felt butterflies erupt in his stomach. His hands started to sweat. He looked at Cas, his blue eyes smiling back at him. God, so much more.

“More,” they both answered, grinning like a pair of teenagers.

“More!” Billie taunted, the audience, which was clamoring. “So, do you two plan on seeing each other after the show? Are we talking a real romance here?” 

Her eager grin made Dean want to roll his eyes. She was a good host. She always knew just what to pick at or poke to reveal information.

“Oh yes,” Cas nodded. “We have plans to keep seeing each other. Neither of us won the million dollars, but we won each other.”

Aww’s cooed around the audience as Billie grinned so hard she actually had to pull her microphone away from her mouth for a moment.

Dean knew he was blushing hard and he didn’t care. “I totally won this game.” He sent Cas a cheesy smile.

Cas shook his head. “No, I won!” He shot back, grinning. “I totally won.”

“I actually won, ya idjits!” Bobby laughed.

“We’ve had sparks fly on our show before,” Billie went on. “I hope you two have a long future.”

“We do,” Dean leaned back with a confident smile. He was relieved to his core that he could be open about Cas. Everything that had been coiled so tight in his gut seemed to just lift away. There was nothing stopping them. Nothing in their way. “I already love him.”

He completely missed the gasps and cheers and awws from the audience. He missed whatever Billie had said. He missed the looks of surprise, happiness, annoyance, and dismissal from the other players. All he saw was the pure joy in Cas’ eyes. His grin so wide that his eyes crinkled.

“I’m feeling a mite...in the middle,” Crowley squirmed. He was the only person between the pair. He stood up, offering Castiel his seat next to Dean. “By all means.”

Castiel moved over a seat, taking Dean’s hand immediately, and thanking Crowley.

“I’m not all bad,” Crowley grinned, still airing a sense of reprehensibility.

Dean had only meant to take Cas’ hand. But he had not seen him for two days. Two very long days.

“I love you,” Cas murmured, leaning in to kiss him.

The audience hollered, and Cas immediately pulled back. All Dean could do was grin and give Billie the shittiest grin possible.

“Moving on!” Billie called over the crowd good-naturedly. “Bobby...Bobby, you really were behind a lot of the major plays this game took. Won several immunities and played harder than any of us expected.”

“You callin’ me old?” Bobby grinned.

Billie laughed. “I can only hope that at 50 years old, I could still outplay a group this cunning.”

Bobby grinned, Dean patting his shoulder.

“What are your plans?” Billie asked.

“Go home. Expand my business. Retire.” Bobby grinned at the last one. “I’m hopin’ ta hire some good help.” He grinned at Dean who agreed immediately.

“Amazing. Good luck, and congratulations again. Let’s hear it again for our winner, Bobby Singer!”

As the audience clapped, Billie gave her wrap up speech, the music came on and the lights shifted.

They made it.

He sighed with relief as Bobby and Cas did the same on either side of him.

Dean leaned over, whispering into Cas’ ear. “I think we managed to let them know we were together without blowing the fact we saw each other beforehand.”

Castiel nodded, flushing again. He leaned back to Dean, whispering in his ear. “You might want to refrain from whispering the word ‘blowing’ in my ear.”

Dean laughed, tilting his mouth to meet Cas’ for a quick kiss. “You’re gonna pay for that.”

Cas leaned away, grinning even harder. 

Dean leaned over to Bobby, needing to get his mind elsewhere before he had to stand up and walk around stage with a raging boner.

“Let’s get the hell outta here,” Bobby muttered with a grin.

Bobby and Dean stood up as the show concluded, hugging again. “Missed you,” Dean smiled, patting the man’s back.

“You too, boy. M glad this shit’s about over. Can’t take much more of these lights.”

Dean had to laugh at that. He felt the same. Thirty days deserted in the tropics was easier than one hour of filming on a stage in front of an audience.


	12. Winners Circle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter! This has been so fun! Thank you shellz for all your amazing help! Working with you is truly a pleasure!

Chapter 12: Winners Circle

 

Family began coming up on stage to mingle among the contestants as the rest of the audience filtered out.

Dean hugged more people in the next half hour than he hugged in his entire life. By the look Bobby was straining to mask, he was ready to jet.

Sam had made his way onto the stage, slinging an arm around Dean with a look of pride on his face. His face lit up when Bobby made his way back to Dean’s side.

“Bobby?” Sam almost laughed.

“Sam?” Bobby guessed. “Damn, son! You ARE tall!”

Sam laughed, hugging Bobby instantly. “Thank you for taking care of my brother out there.” He pulled back, still a hand on the older man’s shoulder. “You have no idea how much that meant to me. Dean too.”

Bobby nodded. “He’s a good egg. It’s good ta meet you finally.”

Dean turned, seeing Cas make his way through the crowd with a little red-head on his hip and another following closely behind him.

“Dean,” Cas beamed. “This is Emma, my niece, and Anna, my sister.” 

“Nice to meet you,” Dean grinned, shaking Anna’s hand. “And you too,” he winked at Emma. Emma giggled, pulling a teddy bear up, almost covering her face. Dean laughed, grinning at Cas.

“She’s a little shy,” Cas grinned back.

“It’s so great to meet you, Dean,” Anna smiled, looking just as pleased as Cas. “He’s even more handsome in a suit,” Anna giggled, elbowing Cas gently.

Dean groaned. “I look like one of the Blues Brothers.”

“You do not.” Cas said it as his eyes drank Dean in, his voice dropping an octave.

“Yeah?” Dean grinned. His eyes skipped back to Emma, watching him with wide hazel eyes that were mostly green. “Your uncle is a trouble maker.”

Emma grinned at Cas, hugging him tighter but lowering the teddy bear. “Uncle Cas won the game. But that lady said Bobby won.”

Cas grinned shyly. “Bobby won the money prize. Want to meet him?”

Cas turned a bit, introducing her to Bobby.

“I hope we get to hang out a little,” Anna said, studying him. “I’ve never seen my brother so taken with someone before.”

“I’d like to get out of here right now,” Dean said quietly. “Crowds really aren’t my thing.”

Anna nodded. “Castiel’s either. Think we can all skip out of here?”

“Here’s my room key. I’ll see if I can speed me, Cas, and Bobby out of here.”

Anna took the card, shook Bobby’s hand as Cas introduced them, and took Emma. She gave Cas another quick hug, telling him something. His eyes darted to Dean with a look of relief.

“Sam,” Dean tugged Sam’s sleeve. “Could you do me a solid and take Anna and Emma up to my room with you. We’ll be there as soon as possible.”

“Here,” Bobby offered his room card. “Take them to mine. I got a suite. Winner’s perks, I guess.”

“Sweet!” Sam grinned. He took the card and introduced himself to Anna. “Nice to meet you! I can’t wait to hear more about your brother.”

“Likewise,” Anna grinned, winking at Cas. She turned back to Dean. “Here, you can have your keycard back. Apparently Bobby is sending us to his suite.” 

“Ditched for the winner already,” Dean grinned with a smirk. He took the card, watching the three leave through the swarming crowd.

“Let’s get our pretty mugs photographed and get the hell out of here,” Bobby muttered, looking as frazzled as Dean felt.

The three made their rounds, meeting, greeting, shaking hands, posing for pictures. No matter how they turned or where they edged off to, there were just so many people that wanted to see them.

“Cassie!” Gabriel called, hugging Cas and kissing his cheek with a loud smooch. 

“Gabe!” Cas put an arm around his shoulders.

“Photo guys?” A photographer asked.

Bobby, Dean, Cas, and Gabe lined up quickly, arms over each other’s shoulders to smile for the camera.

As the photographer gave them a nod, the four broke apart. 

“You fellas look like you could use an exit strategy,” Gabriel grinned mischievously. 

“Yes.” All three answered abruptly.

Gabriel tilted his head, snapping his fingers. “Ask, and ye shall receive.” He pushed open a black door that blended in with the side wall of the stage.

“You’re the man!” Dean grinned, ushering Cas and Bobby through. “You comin’?”

“Me?” Gabe grinned. “I’m gonna party. Mingle.” He waggled his eyebrows. “You kids…have fun or whatever. I’ll stop by tomorrow to compare notes.”

Dean shook his head with a laugh. Gabriel was a mess. The door closed and the three made their way through the hall, finding the elevators. 

They all sagged against the walls of the elevator as the doors slid shut. Bobby hit the top floor button.

Dean, head tipped back against the wall, rolled his head, looking at Cas. 

Cas’ head was tipped down, his messy hair in full view like a fucking invitation to his now twitching fingers. His tie was loosened and flipped backwards. His jacket hung open with his hands in his pockets. His feet were crossed at the ankle and he looked exhausted.

The elevator slowed to a stop, doors opening. Dean stepped back, next to Cas as three people got into the elevator.

Cas looked up at Dean with a slow grin. He looked less sleepy and more contemplative. They had only been apart for the past two days. And the longer their eyes lingered, the harder it was to breathe.

The door dinged again. The three that had gotten on, got off. Bobby put a hand out to hold the door open. “How ‘bout I meet you two in my room in a bit.”

Dean and Cas both looked at him as if he had just appeared in the elevator out of nowhere. 

“Yeah,” Bobby nodded, affirming to himself he was making the right choice. He stepped off the elevator with a shake of his head. “It’s suite 2123. Don’t be gone all night.”

The doors slid shut as they stared at each other in realization of what Bobby had just suggested. 

Cas stepped forward, pressing the 17th floor button. Dean let a flirty grin crawl across his lips. 

Cas swallowed anxiously, tugging at his top button, pulling it open.

Dean’s eyes followed the length of his neck, past the now opened button, and to the dip by his clavicle. His eyes jumped back up to Cas’. Cas flushed, his messy hair beckoning Dean forward a step.

Ding.

Dean actually had to take a deep breath, blinking and figuring out where he was.

Cas grinned with a hungry glint in his eyes.

“Fuck,” Dean whispered.

Cas took him by the hand, leading him down a hall and around a corner, down a longer hall. He stopped at a door, pulling his keycard out of his suit jacket just as gracefully as if he did it every day.

His long lashes lifted, unleashing the swirl of ocean in his blue eyes. Dean closed his gaping mouth with a lick of his lips.

“Wanna come in?” Cas grinned.

“Open that fucking door, Cas.”

Dean had never wanted anyone so powerfully before. The wording had been as desperate as his thoughts. Cas’ cheeks flushed a deeper shade, swiping the card without looking at the handle.

The grind of the mechanism inside it might as well have been a gate breaking open for the Kentucky Derby.

The second the door cracked open, Dean gripped Cas around the waist with one arm, his hair finally in his other hand. The pair staggered through the door with wide open, hot kisses, staggering into the short hallway leading into the room. Cas’ back was against the wall and... fuck, that was sexy as hell.

“God, you look fucking hot,” Dean growled before sliding down Cas’ neck with a pleasant stop just under his ear that made Cas shove his hips into Dean’s, making them both groan. 

“Dean,” Cas panted, his hands shoving Dean’s suit jacket off. Dean flung the jacket to the ground, gripping Cas’ tie at the loosened knot to pull him into a kiss.

“Get it off,” Cas pawed at his hand gripping the tie.

Dean chuckled low, deepening the kiss and working hard on the tie. He huffed at the feel of Cas’ hands unbuckling his belt. “Fuck.”

“Mmm!” Cas moaned into his mouth as Dean felt his pants loosen and fall around his feet with a clatter of his buckle.

Dean shoved at his shoes, socks, and fallen pants to get rid of it all as he pulled Cas’ tie off and began at his buttons. Cas gripped his hips, pulling him hard against him. Dean could feel his hard cock collide against Cas’. “Damn, baby.”

He could feel Cas grin against his mouth. Dean panted for a breath. He kicked the pool of clothes and shoes away just in time as Cas shoved him back several steps, pressing him into the other wall of the hallway. 

Dean quickly pushed Cas’ jacket off, ripping his shirt apart. He heard buttons hit the floor, the walls, and the door.

“Ho. Shit,” Cas gasped, pulling his mouth back and staring into Dean’s eyes with a flash of animalistic hunger. Dean didn’t even need to wonder if he had gone too far. Castiel cleared any misgivings with a growl of his own, landing on his neck with tongue and powerful lips pulling the already chaotic need and want into a frenzy. His head thudded against the wall, giving Cas any and all skin he could want. His hands dropped to Castiel’s buckle, but all he could do was grip his belt with both hands and hang on as Cas devoured him.

Cas ripped Dean’s shit open the rest of the way, pulling it down his back. “Fuck,” Dean panted. “I wanna fuck you so bad, Cas!” It came out strained and higher pitched than normal.

Cas stepped back, pulling his own t-shirt off, Dean quickly following suit. He felt his hot, oversensitive skin on his back touch the cool wall behind him. Cas had gotten his socks and shoes off as Dean leaned on the wall, taking every bit of support it offered him.

When Cas’ hands went to his own belt, Dean snapped back into action. It was the last barrier between them. Dean was naked, his cock raging and dripping.

“I think I mentioned something about blowing,” he grinned with absolute wicked intent.

Cas’ eyes followed him as Dean knelt on the floor at Cas’ feet. He unbuckled the slim buckle that was now at his eye level. His hands shook slightly as he slowed his speed to savor the show.

Cas moaned, watching him with an open mouth and hands already in Dean’s hair.

Dean pulled the belt apart, giving the bulge in his suit pants a firm, slow squeeze. He undid the button, licking his lips and looked up at Cas. “You want me to suck your cock?” 

Cas’ eyes only widened slightly, but the determination in his eyes turned it to a beggar’s whine. “Please, Dean. Yes.”

Dean pulled his zipper down slowly, purposely feeling every bump and curve until Castiel was panting and Dean was finally pulling the pants down his legs, smoothing his hands down his skin firmly, eliciting goosebumps that made him groan, not to mention the flushed and proud cock perched in front of his mouth. “Finally,” Dean sighed, his mouth already open and watering as he tipped Castiel’s cock head toward his mouth, taking him down with all he had.

“Oh fuck!” Cas moaned loud, rocking his hips and beginning to tremble in his hands. “Dean!”

“Mm hm,” Dean insisted, pulling back and sinking down again. He went slow, thorough, and deep. He could feel Castiel’s legs shake, his ass tighten, and heard him gasp with each suck. Cas’ hands were tangled into Dean’s hair.

“Dean, I won’t last if you keep doing that!”

A lot of Dean didn’t care if Cas came right now, flooding his mouth and throat with warm cum. But it isn’t what his cock longed for.

He pulled off, panting and looking up at Cas. Cas’ knees were bent, and his head thrown back against the wall. Any second thoughts were gone. He needed Cas. In bed. Now.

He got to his feet, Cas meeting his eyes with needy wanting. “I got you,” Dean whispered, kissing him.

They stepped over to the bed, stopping for Cas to grab lube out of his bag. Dean wasn’t sure if they had been in here for minutes or hours, but he knew he was done for. Cas made him as horny as a teenager. 

Cas laid on his back. His eyes tracked every move Dean made. He knew Cas was as primed as he was. It only took a few minutes to open him. Dean was sure he had had sex with Cas more than he ever had sex with another partner before. He could not keep his hands off Cas. He was tired of missing him. He felt like he had been missing him his entire life.

Deciding he was ready, Dean lubed his sensitive cock with a hiss and lined himself up, teasing Cas’ hole with rubs and soft presses.

“Dean, please,” Cas whispered into Dean’s mouth as he landed there for a kiss.

“Please what?” Dean grinned.

Cas bit Dean’s bottom lip gently. “Fuck me.”

Dean pressed inside, making Cas’ eyes go wide and he panted. His head dropped back, and his eyes closed.

Dean pressed inside until he could go no further. He waited, letting Cas adjust and breathe. He watched Castiel. He was wrecked. His cheeks were flushed, and he could barely keep his eyes open, with want straining his brow. He pressed his sweaty bangs back, his other hand sliding down to tease one of Castiel’s nipples.

He began to move, studying Cas under him. He was learning Cas’ body. He grinned, slowing his strokes. “I’m not doing this right, am I?”

Castiel’s eyes flew open. “What? Yes!”

Dean leaned down to kiss him as he pulled out. He could feel the frown on Cas’ mouth. “I believe you asked me to ‘fuck you’. Not make love to you.”

Dean grinned watching Castiel’s face go from flushed frustration to understanding to the wicked grin he had seen earlier.

“Roll over,” Dean ordered, leaving wet, biting kisses along Cas’ neck as he turned. He added more lube as Cas’ breathing picked up already. “Don’t be afraid to tell me what you want,” Dean murmured into his ear. “I’ll fuck you any time you want me to.”

Cas groaned, his hips grinding back into him. Dean pressed back inside, both men moaning. 

“So good,” Castiel whispered, pulling and pressing beneath him. 

Dean grinned, leaving the sweet haven of Cas’ neck to sit up and take his hips as firmly as he dared. Cas keened with want, grinding back into him. Dean could only think about making Castiel come. Otherwise, he was going to lose it.

“So close,” Cas whined, bouncing hard from the brutal pace Dean had set. 

It was loud and fast and hard. It was all Dean could do to keep ahold of Cas when he came with a panting holler, Dean only a sheer will’s breath behind him. Dean rode him right down into the mattress, collapsing and leaving hasty kisses across Cas’ back. They lay there only a few moments before Dean pulled Cas into his arms, kissing his neck, shoulder, chest, neck, and back to his mouth as Cas turned toward him in his arms. 

“I love you,” Dean said quietly, holding Cas in his arms.

“I love you too.” Cas’ fingers feathered through Dean’s hair and they both took the break they needed. 

“How did you know? What I wanted?” Cas mumbled, eyes closed and a dreamy smile on his lips.

Dean sat up, leaning over to kiss Cas again. “I know you. I’m starting to know what you want and what you like. Sometimes,” his grin widened, “what you need.”

Cas’ hips rucked up in memory. “It is what I wanted and needed. I’m so in love with you, Dean.” His elated grin softened into a smaller smile. “With everything I have. I’m ready to be...us.”

“God, me too,” Dean sighed. “I told the world. And I’ll tell you ten times a day. I love you.”

Castiel lifted his head to meet Dean in another kiss. “We really have to go.”

“Oh, shit,” Dean ran a hand down his face. “I just want to sleep. Right here.”

“You can sleep here,” Cas grinned, kissing his cheeks and forehead. “But you’ll have to put me to bed again.”

Dean chuckled at that. “I’ll put you to bed.”

They got up quickly, cleaning up in the bathroom. “Aw, shit,” Dean sighed, looking down at his rumpled suit and shirt with the bottom four buttons missing. He grinned at the memory.

“What?” Cas stepped out of the bathroom following Dean’s gaze. He grinned up at Dean proudly, as if the pile were a beautiful, finished cake. “Oh. You can wear something of mine.”

Dean went to Cas’ bag, pulling it open. They were about the same in the waist, but they were going to be too short.

“Here,” Cas grinned, rifling through the bag. “These are long on me. And here’s boxers and socks and a t-shirt.”

“This is weird,” Dean grinned, pulling the boxers on. “I’m gonna smell like you.”

Cas grinned. “You look cute in my shirt.” Dean couldn’t help but grin back. He pulled the jeans on, not liking how snug they felt. And they were too short, making him look ridiculous. “They’ll get me to my room, so I can get my own.”

Cas nodded. “We really should go. I hope Anna and Emma aren’t bothering Sam too much.”

“Are you kidding?” Dean laughed, balling the suit up, shoes and all, waiting for Cas. “They’ll probably have our wedding planned.” 

Dean hesitated, not meaning to bring up something so serious. He looked over at Cas nervously, seeing him still grinning as he put clothes back in his bag. “Probably picking out our house, jobs. We’ll have a full package deal by the time we get up there.” He glanced up at Dean, catching the wide-eyed stare Dean was giving him. “Sorry.” He looked down, blushing.

Dean dropped his ball of suit on the bed, taking Cas in his arms. “Don’t be sorry.” He grinned again, full of a new excitement. “Probably have some kids lined up for us.”

Castiel’s eyes searched his. He laughed, kissing Dean. “Kids, huh?”

Dean shrugged, stepping back and picking up his suit again. “I could do kids. Like one. Maybe two. How ‘bout you?”

Cas narrowed his eyes as he got shoes on. “One would be nice. Two at the most.”

“I really want to talk to Bobby tonight or tomorrow about his place and what his plans are. We couldn’t get a private minute out there. I have no idea where his head’s at. He might just want to move to Arizona and retire, for all I know.”

They left Cas’ room and went down a floor to Dean’s room. He changed jeans, leaving Cas’ on his bed as they talked about South Dakota. Neither of them had ever been there. 

 

**********************************

 

Castiel marveled at the ease that he and Dean were talking about living together. Moving somewhere together. It didn’t feel rushed. It only felt exciting and new. Going on the show had been a huge adventure for him. To think he would be picking up on a whim and moving across the country made him feel almost giddy. And this time, this adventure, he wasn’t alone. 

He knocked on Bobby’s door. Bobby answered it with a sly grin. “Gee, what took you so long to get changed?”

Castiel blushed and was relieved when Dean answered for them, until he heard Dean say, “You really want the details?”

Bobby shook his head, letting them in.

“So, this is how the millionaires live, huh?” Dean came in with his hand on the small of Castiel’s back. He loved that Dean touched him so often. He himself had never been particularly touchy-feely. But he was now. 

Bobby’s suite had a living room that was open to a full kitchen and a table big enough for six to eat comfortably. There were multiple doors, probably for several bedrooms and bathrooms. He had a wall of windows that overlooked the balcony and a wide view of LA, all the way to the ocean. “This is beautiful, Bobby.”

“Yeah. Beats my ole place, that’s for sure.”

“Uncle Cas!” Emma jumped off the sofa, running to him. He picked her up easily, settling her onto his hip with a kiss on her cheek.

“You missed me already?” He chuckled.

“I miss you all the time,” she pouted, tugging the strings of his heart.

“Aww. I have missed you a lot lately too.” The only hitch to his moving away was this tiny sparkle in his mundane life. And Anna. He would truly miss her.

“It’s good you two are finally here,” Sam grinned. “We’ve been planning.”

“Planning what?” Dean asked, picking Anna’s teddy bear up to sit on the couch.

Castiel had to grin when he held it in his lap rather than sit it to the side. He noticed Emma watching him warily. She looked back at him with all her four-year-old seriousness. “Bobby says we can come see him in Dakota.”

“South Dakota,” Cas chuckled. “Are you making friends already?”

She nodded with a grin. “He got me a soda. AND a candy bar.”

“Wow,” Cas grinned. “I’m jealous. All he ever gave me was rice and fish.”

Bobby laughed. “I still can’t eat rice.”

“Me either,” Cas and Dean said flatly.

Emma squirmed down, heading for Sam. “Wanna play Go Fish now?”

“I do,” Sam grinned, moving from the chair to the floor with a deck of cards Anna must have packed. Cas went to sit between Anna and Dean on the sofa. Bobby was sitting on another chair, sipping a beer.

“We were talking about your plans, now that the show is over,” Anna answered Dean belatedly. “Bobby said you two talked about working together.”

“Yeah.” Dean fidgeted with the teddy bear. “I wasn’t sure if you were still thinking’ about it, or not. I mean, you wouldn’t need to work again, would you?”

Bobby kicked his legs out, crossing them at the ankle and scrunched his mouth in thought. He still had a beard and still wore a trucker hat. He too, had changed out of his suit. “Been thinkin’ ‘bout it all since we got back home. I like my shop. I was kinda hopin’ you still might be interested in comin’ ta work with me though.” He looked up at Dean, shrugging a shoulder.

“Yeah!” Dean answered immediately. “I do!” He leaned forward, elbows on his knees with the teddy bear clutched in his hands. “I meant what I said out there, Bobby. My house is on the market. I got a little bit in storage in Kansas, but hell, I didn’t make it there more than a week. I’ve been living with Sam. And he’s ready to jump ship too, since he graduated and has applications all over the place for jobs.”

Bobby grinned, his eyes warming. “You seriously gonna follow an old man to South Dakota?”

Dean laughed. “Yep.”

“It’d be real good to have you around,” Bobby nodded. “I got a great shop. I figured I could add to it, start some restoration work, since you got a knack for it.”

“Yeah! I’m in. I’m all in.” He turned a hopeful look at Cas. “If you are.”

Castiel had never particularly wanted to move to South Dakota. But Dean wanted to go and he would follow Dean to Hell if he had to. “I’m in.”

“Yeah?” Dean grinned wide, looking more excited than a kid a Christmas.

“Yeah,” Castiel nodded confidently. “One condition.”

“What’s that?” Dean asked, looking like he was ready to take on any obstacle he could think of.

“We go on vacation somewhere warm every winter.”

“Deal,” Dean grinned, leaning in to kiss him. “Done.” He kissed him again and pulled back. “We’re in.”

Bobby sat on the edge of his seat with a whole new bout of energy. “I thought we could run the shop for a while, together, and then I can just put you in charge.”

Dean’s eyebrows shot up. “You don’t have to do that.”

Bobby sat back. “I want to. Unless you don’t want it. Then, we’ll figure something else out.”

Castiel grinned. A spot in his heart softened a little deeper for Bobby. He treated Dean like a son. He could already see the plans in Bobby’s eyes. He was taking Dean in, under his wing. He ran a hand down Dean’s back, knowing Dean could see it somewhere deep inside, but probably wouldn’t allow himself to believe it yet.

“Awesome,” Sam grinned. “I have two interviews next week. One in Sioux Falls and one in Hartford, which is half an hour west of Sioux Falls.”

Dean looked like he was ready to get overwhelmed. “Sam... you don’t have to do that.” It was quiet and tentative at best.

Sam shrugged. “It’s perfect timing. I just hope one of them works out. I told you I was looking there. In case you were moving.”

“That would be...awesome,” Dean grinned.

“And I can help you boys all get settled. My place is small, but I got plenty of cash to throw around now,” Bobby grinned.

“No,” Dean, Sam, and Cas, assured him. 

“We got this, Bobby,” Dean beamed. “I’ve been saving. Plus, when my house sells, that will help too.”

“I have some money in savings too,” Castiel added. “I led a pretty boring life before I went on this show.”

“Before you all get too excited about the plans, you might want to come see it. It’s kinda a small town. Not a whole lot to do in South Dakota.”

It all sounded refreshing to Castiel. A small town in a state that did not include the metropolis of Chicago sounded like a relief.

Dean looked at him with a grin. “Road trip?”

Castiel nodded. “Sounds perfect.”

Bobby sat back, looking thoroughly excited. “I’m headed home in two days. You’re welcome to come with me.”

“I have a job,” Dean thought aloud. “But they know I was planning on leaving. And seeing how I know my future boss and seemed to pass my interview already...I... I guess we do that.”

Castiel took Dean’s hand, squeezing it. “Let’s go. The sooner we know, the better.”

“Yeah?” Dean grinned again. His shoulders relaxed, and he looked back at Bobby. “Let’s do it!”

Bobby nodded with a satisfied grin. “You comin’ too, Anna?”

“Oh, no,” she grinned. “I have work to get back to next week.”

“Mommy, I wanna go with Cas!” Emma abandoned the game and Sam to crawl back up onto Castiel’s lap.

He kissed her soft red hair, leaning his chin on it as he looked at Anna. “You should come with us to check it out. You’re off until the middle of next week. You could check it out too, ya know.”

She gave a nervous grin to the others in the room. “I can’t just pick up and leave, Castiel. I have...friends and work and...”

He took her hand, squeezing it warmly. “You could come along just to help me decide what to do.”

“Please, Mom. It’ll be fun! It’s our vacation!” 

Castiel had to cover a grin at the pleading look on Emma’s face.

“I thought you wanted to go to the beach. And to Disneyland,” Anna asked, taking a lock of her hair and smoothing it back.

Emma frowned. “Can we go to the beach tomorrow, then Disneyland, then with Uncle Cas?”

Anna looked torn.

“I wanna go to Disneyland,” Dean piped in.

“Me too!” Sam agreed.

Anna and Cas grinned at them. “You do?” Anna asked sheepishly.

Emma whipped around, looking at Dean and Sam. “You want to ride the rides?”

“Yeah!” Dean and Sam said back, just as excited.

“Can we all go, Mommy? Please, please, please!”

Anna laughed, slumping back with defeat. “We’ll see. We’ll decide tomorrow. They might have other plans.”

“I’m goin’,” Dean said with childish determination that made Emma glow with excitement.

“Well, you can’t go without me,” Sam shrugged.

“I wouldn’t dream of it, Sammy,” Dean said seriously.

“I guess we’ll go then,” Anna laughed.

“YAY!” Emma jumped up, ran over to Sam and plowed him with a hug. “Will you sit with me on the Haunted Mansion ride? It sounds scary.”

Sam melted instantly. He hugged her back with a laugh. “I promise!”

 

**************************************

 

Wednesday was full of more Ring of Fire requirements, starting with a 5am pick up to go to an interview on Good Morning America. There were more green rooms and make up and interviews and photo shoots.

They got to hear about Gabriel’s exploits from the night before.

Dean, Cas, and Bobby were able to stay together the entire day. Gabriel and Crowley were often with them as well.

By the time they got back to the hotel, Dean was wiped. He wanted the sanctuary of his room and a beer. Cas had gone to his room to get the rest of his things and bring them all into Dean’s. Anna was only two rooms over, making it more convenient. 

Dean had called room service as soon as he got in, ordering a six pack and three appetizers. He was halfway through his first beer when Cas thumped on the door.

He opened it, taking a bag as Cas followed him, pulling his big suitcase. He was on the phone and frowning.

“I’ll call you back in an hour. I promise. I promise,” he repeated, giving Dean an exasperated look. He ended the call and flopped onto the bed. “I’m so beat.”

“Me too. Who was that?”

“Anna. She’s stressing that everyone was just trying to be nice.”

“About going to Disneyland?” Dean asked incredulously. “Dude. I’m stoked. I’ve never been there.”

Cas lifted his head, grinning. “I thought so.”

Dean poked his cheek with his tongue in thought.

“What?” Cas asked, sitting up.

“You think Anna might move with us?” Dean asked.

Cas blew out a big breath. “No. Maybe? I don’t know. It would be kinda great if she did. She’s the only thing I would miss from Illinois. Her and Emma.”

“Yeah. I can see why. That kid’s pretty cute.” Dean worried, like he had a million times today, that maybe he was pushing Cas into something he might not want. Or maybe he was taking him away from his family. Or maybe Cas would hate it there. Or hate him. 

He jerked his head up as Cas sat on his lap, putting an arm around his shoulders. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Dean half whispered, half choked.

“Are you worrying?” Cas asked quietly. “Are you changing your mind? About -”

“No!” Dean pulled Cas to him, kissing him. “I just worry I’m messing up your life or something.” It came out in a rough whisper. He felt guilty just saying it out loud. 

“Dean,” Cas said back softly, melting into him. “I know this is fast. But...I’m so excited! It’s going to be okay! And... if we don’t like it, if it turns out to be someplace we don’t want to be, we’ll leave.” He kissed Dean, searching his eyes. “We, Dean.”

Dean grinned again, filling up like a helium balloon. He held Cas for a minute, just soaking him in, breathing him deep. “Okay.”

 

*****************************************

 

Thursday was Disneyland day. Castiel already knew Dean was brave. Strong. Smart. Cunning. Handsome. Badass. But what he had not known until this day was how damn cute he could be. How much fun he was. What an amazing brother he was. And from the way he played with Emma, what a good dad he would be.

Disneyland gave him hopes for dreams he had never really let himself delve into before. So, this was love. This is what love felt like. It filled every pore and inflated every thought. It was somewhat overwhelming. Like too much sugar. He felt overdosed on goodness, if it were possible, in the best sort of way.

Castiel had pictures on his phone that he knew would be framed someday soon and hanging in his home. His and Dean’s home.

Emma brought out the kid in all of them. They rode rides, waited for autographs, went to shows, posed for pictures, held hands, ran, and even skipped.

It was late. There was one last thing to do, and that was the fireworks show over the giant castle. They sat on wide concrete bleachers, waiting for the show to start.

Anna leaned against his shoulder. “I think this might be the best day Emma has ever had.”

“Yeah. It’s one of mine too.” He tipped his head to hers, watching the sky grow darker by the moment.

“Mommy,” Emma worked her way over to her. “Bobby says we can go to the store with the princess dress, before we leave! Can we?”

Anna sighed. “I already bought you the book you wanted. And Cas bought you the Pluto.”

Emma hugged her giant, super-squishy Pluto tight to her with raised eyebrows.

“And I know Dean thinks he’s sneaky, but I saw him buy you that t-shirt.”

“Mom. It’s Mickey on a Harley.”

Castiel had to stifle his laugh.

“Dean says he’s badass.”

“Emma!” Anna and Castiel scolded.

She looked at them in confusion.

“That’s not a nice word,” Anna explained.

Castiel frowned at Dean who winced slightly. ‘My bad’ he mouthed at Castiel.

“And Sam bought you something at the LEGO store.”

“But...” Emma frowned, “he said I could wear it to everyday. Whenever I want.” 

“I think you got enough today. But tell him thank you anyway.”

Emma pressed her lips together. Castiel was sure she had a ‘valid’ argument for every point Anna had made. But she wisely nodded. “Okay.”

She worked her way back through the line of them, telling Bobby her answer. Bobby sent Anna a frown, and then told her something that made her squeeze her shoulders right up to her ears and grin like only a child can.

“You know Bobby doesn’t have any family, right?” Dean asked, giving Anna a knowing grin. “That girl is getting whatever the hell he wants to buy her.”

Anna sighed with a grin. “You’ve all been more than amazing today. She’s had so much fun.”

Dean grinned, watching as Mickey Mouse came out on stage and everyone clapped. “She’s a good kid. Trust me, I’d let you know if I thought she was a brat. She’s not.”

Anna and Castiel exchanged a grin, Castiel knowing he was telling the truth. 

“Well, thank you, Dean,” Anna chuckled.

“I can’t believe how much Emma is talking to them. Look, she’s sitting on Bobby’s lap,” Castiel grinned.

Dean looked back at them. “That’s good for Bobby. He lost his wife a long time ago. Never had kids. I think he gets pretty lonely. He’s got friends and all, but no one came to see him at the reunion show. We all had some family or friends there, except him. It makes me fuckin’ sad when I think about it. I mean, he’s a great guy! How’s a guy like that end up alone?”

Castiel swallowed. He had not known any of that. But now that he thought about it, no one had come to see him. “He’s not alone,” Castiel swore, meeting Dean’s gaze with a determined stare.

He knew from that second on, that Bobby Singer was family. No matter what.

Mickey’s Fantasia show went on and fireworks began erupting in the sky. Sam turned, giving Dean one of the warmest smiles he had ever seen. Dean grinned back at him, throwing his arm around him in a brief half-hug. Castiel wondered what the moment meant. Maybe a good memory of theme parks or fireworks. He leaned his head onto Dean’s shoulder, sighing with absolute happiness as Dean put an arm around him and they watched the bursting colors light the night sky.

He hoped someday he would know what those good memories were. That he and Dean would have so many of their own.

Emma worked her way back to Cas. “Will you hold me?” She asked sleepily, crawling into his lap.

“Always,” he said automatically, sitting up to hold her better. She was warm and smelled like buttercream frosting. She always had a sweet smell. “Wooow, look at that one!” He pointed.

“I like when they rain down in gold sparks,” she grinned. 

“Me too.” He hugged her tiny frame, sighing with contentment.

“You’re my favorite uncle. I promise I love you most of all.”

Castiel tipped his head down, looking at her tiny face, lit with fireworks. “Just how many uncles am I in competition with?” He knew she barely knew Luc. 

She pointed at Dean.

“Dean?” Castiel asked with a jolt of surprise.

She nodded, biting her lip shyly. “And Sam. And Bobby.”

Castiel laughed. “Well, I expect to ALWAYS be your favorite!” He tickled her, loving the sound of her giggles and loving that she was accepting these people as family as quickly as he was.

“Are you talkin’ about me?” Dean leaned over, making a face at her.

“No! Uncle Dean!”

Dean pulled his head back, his smile softening. “Uncle Dean, huh?”

She got off Castiel’s lap, climbing onto Dean’s, laying against his chest to watch the fireworks. She stayed still the rest of the show, dozing off until the finale began booming and lighting up the sky.

After the show, they walked slowly toward the exit, following the progression of the crowd. Castiel loved the feeling of walking hand in hand with Dean. They fit perfectly.

“Have I told you today how adorable you are?” Castiel grinned as Dean wrapped an arm around him.

“No. Not nearly enough,” Dean grinned. “But I gotta say, cuteness award for the day goes to Bobby.”

Emma was perched aboard Sam’s shoulders with pink Minnie Mouse ears on her head and Bobby walked beside them wearing black Mickey Mouse ears.

They both laughed.

“Uncle Bobby!” Emma shouted, pointing above the crowd to the Princess Emporium store she had talked to her mom about.

Bobby waved Sam to follow him as they all followed, heading toward the store’s brightly lit entrance.

“Bobby! No!” Anna worried aloud.

“Let him spoil her,” Castiel laughed, seeing just how determined Bobby was.

“Castiel, she’ll be spoiled rotten!” Anna worried with a laugh.

“So what. Once in a great while won’t ruin her. Besides, it’s good for Bobby.”

“You lot wait out here, we have a dress to pick out,” Bobby called, taking Emma by the hand.

“Okay, Uncle Bobby,” Dean grinned, getting a bitchface back from the burly man.

The pair disappeared into the store.

They sat on a bench waiting while the two shopped. They talked about plans to leave in the morning. Dean expressed his frustration that he was getting on a plane again.

“I swore to myself I would never fly again!” Dean huffed.

“Dude,” Sam waved him off, “it’s a three day drive. We don’t have time for that.”

“It’ll be fine,” Castiel assured him. “Or we could drive, and Anna and Emma and Sam can come another time.”

“No,” Dean sighed, looking quite unhappy about it. “It’ll be fine.”

“I promise we’ll drive when we actually move there,” Cas grinned, kissing his surly frown.

“Oh my...” Anna gasped, covering her mouth.

They all followed her shocked gaze. 

Dean started laughing while Castiel pulled his phone out to take pictures.

Bobby walked out of the store, proudly sporting a Beast cape from Beauty and the Beast. With his Mickey ears. Emma practically danced alongside him, still holding his hand, wearing a Belle dress over her t-shirt and shorts, giant Pluto still clutched in her arms.

“Do it! Do it! Uncle Bobby!” Emma laughed, spinning in a circle.

“ROAR!” Bobby put his hands up like claws, leaning toward her.

She squealed and laughed, hugging him.

They all laughed hard at the sight of Bobby so willingly playing along.

“Did you say thank you?” Anna asked, smiling sweetly at Bobby.

“She did,” Bobby assured her. “‘Bout fifty times.”

She held Bobby’s hand and Anna’s hand, Castiel carrying Pluto, as they left the park.

 

*************************************

 

The flight fucking sucked. As all flights do. But Dean had to admit the presence of Cas and Sam helped tremendously. Even Emma drew him a picture to ‘help him feel better’.

“What’s this?” He asked when she handed it to him.

“It’s your house you and Uncle Cas will get in Sioux Falls.” She gave him a pat on the arm. 

“I see,” Dean nodded. “I’ll look for it when we land.” He showed Cas, who grinned. “Keep your eye out for a seven story, super skinny, turquoise house when we land.”

Cas laughed, nudging his elbow.

Back on solid ground, Dean wondered just how often Cas was going to talk him onto a plane again. But if it kept his partner happy, he guessed it was worth it.

Sioux Falls was as small as Bobby had described it. Not so small you had to leave town for anything, but small enough that he could learn his way around quickly.

They spent the next few days hanging out with Bobby. Dean decided he liked four things for sure. Bobby’s place, a cool little house nestled into a salvage yard. The garage with its well-organized flow and clean equipment. The Roadhouse with Bobby’s friends and damn good burgers. And the overall feel. It felt good. It wasn’t so slow he feared he would be bored to death, but the people were pretty laid back in general. Best of all, Cas and Sam seemed to like South Dakota as well.

Their second night there, Dean and Cas left the others behind to drive around and get to know the area. He had an old beater truck of Bobby’s and felt at home behind the wheel. 

“There’s no accounting firms here,” Cas noted, laying the phone book on the seat between them. “I could open my own place. Rent a little office space.”

“Yeah?” Dean took his hand, rubbing the smooth skin over his knuckles.

“It’s going to work.” Cas gave him a relaxed, confident grin, letting his head rest against the headrest.

Dean pulled his hand to his mouth, kissing it. “I think it is.”

“Look, there’s apartments for rent,” Cas pointed. “That’s the place we looked at online.”

They had toyed with the idea of buying a house. But they both decided they preferred living in Sioux Falls at least a year before buying anything.

A year would tell them a lot.

“We can call them tomorrow, before we leave.”

Cas nodded, watching the place as they passed it. He turned to Dean. “I think we should head back to the hotel.”

Dean raised an eyebrow at him. “What for?”

The hand that he pulled out of Dean’s, landed warmly on his thigh. He squeezed him, sliding several inches closer to his inseam and worked upward with a firm slide.

Dean made an abrupt left turn.

They managed to keep themselves presentable until the hotel door was closed behind them.

Cas began unbuttoning Dean’s flannel before he had even dropped the truck keys on the table.

“I really wish we were in our own bed. In our own place,” Cas whispered, kissing him.

“Won’t be long,” Dean managed back, pulling Cas’ shirt up over his head and pitching it.

He ran his hands down Cas’ sides as he kissed down his bare neck.

Cas grabbed his belt, unfastening it slowly as he moaned with the trail of kisses.

By the time they were naked, Dean had Cas flat on his back with his cock down his throat. Cas opened so quickly for him now, knowing exactly what spurred him into a thrusting, wrecked, lustful minx in his arms.

He lubed and slid in, loving the feeling of their pelvises pressing together. Their abs lifting and flexing, cushioning Cas’ length between them where it drove them both insane as it leaked, sticking and sliding with every move. He loved Cas’ messy hair slipping between his fingers, sweating and sticking to his forehead. He loved every single detail of his mouth. The brush of stubble or the smooth slide if he had shaved. His tongue, teeth, lips. Every moan, noise, and fuck all if he said anything dirty or said his name. He loved the feel of his hands all over him, the drag of his nails, and the press of his palms.

Fast. Slow. Sweet. Dirty. He had it all. Castiel Novak had consumed his heart and soul. And the look he returned only made it grow. Dean had never been loved like this before. He had never given love like this before. Never wanted and needed anything so completely. 

As he rocked slowly, thrusting deep, he watched Cas’ face struggle to stay grounded before he slipped over the edge.

“Dean,” he panted, his eyes opening like two blue pools. “I wanna ride you.”

Dean kissed him fiercely, rolling so Cas was on top. They both breathed deeper, adjusting before Cas began working himself, burying Dean’s cock impossibly deeper.

He was a masterpiece to behold. Free, as he ground deep and lifted, slamming back down.

Dean knew by the tension across his brow and the deep whine that escaped him that he was close. He took Cas’ cock into his hands, slick with lube and precome. 

He growled a grin of his own as Cas’ mouth dropped open and he gasped, “Dean!”

Cas erupted, shooting cum up Dean’s chest so far Dean could feel it run hot over his shoulder.

He gripped Cas’ hips, pounding upward with muscles he didn’t know he had, coming so hard the world went white for several throbbing moments.

In a haze of euphoria, he held Cas to him, feeling his heart rate slow down to a gentle, steady rhythm. “I love you.”

“Love you,” Cas grinned against his skin.

Several more quiet moments slipped by as they traced slow strokes on each other’s skin.

“I want a two-story house,” Cas mumbled against his skin.

“Yeah?”

“I want a big kitchen so we can have Bobby over for dinner a lot.”

Dean grinned. “And Sam?”

“And Sam.” Cas sighed, looking up at him with a soft grin. “And when I finally convince Anna to move here.”

Dean pulled Cas in closer. “Yeah. I like the sound of that. I can’t imagine Emma not being around here while she’s growing up.”

Cas popped up onto his elbow, grinning down at him. “Really?”

Dean ran his hand down the smooth skin of Cas’ back. “Yeah. I think we’re all pretty taken with her. Anna too.”

Cas curled into his side, his head resting on his chest. “Bobby really wants us to stay. I think he was getting lonely here. His buddy, Rufus, told me he’s never seen Bobby so happy. Not even when he got home from the game.”

He could feel Cas trace lines from freckle to freckle on his arm. “He wants me to do some accounting work for the shop. And he called another guy he knows that’s on the school board a town over. I think he’s trying to get Sam a job.”

“I could be really happy here, Cas,” Dean admitted out loud as he carded his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair. “As long as I’m with you, I think I’d be happy anywhere.”

Cas looked up at him again, reaching up to run his thumb over his chin. “Me too.”

They grinned at each other and Cas crawled up to lean over him and kiss him again. He couldn’t imagine life feeling any better than this.  
Time Stamp

 

Dean washed the grease off his hands the best he could. He pulled his coveralls off, hanging them in the dressing bay.

“You leaving early?” Charlie asked. She was the newest employee at Winchester Singer Automotive. She was hella smart with the computer tech and a damn good locator of odd parts they needed from time to time. Dean had pegged her on the first round of interviews as ‘his pick’. He liked her immediately upon interview. Fortunately, Bobby felt the same way. She had only been here for three months, and already, he had no idea how they functioned before without her.

“Yep! Heading out now,” Dean answered, pulling his leather coat out of his locker.

“Good luck! I hope everything works out!” She gave him a quick hug.

“We still getting together for Ring of Fire night when you two get back from vacation?”

“Absolutely!” Dean grinned, hugging her back. “Take care of the old man while I’m gone.”

“I heard that!” Came Bobby’s voice from the front office.

Charlie giggled. “I will. I’ll be sure he takes his vitamins and eats a few real meals over the week.”

“I am perfectly capable of fending for myself,” Bobby said, stepping into the doorway. “How’d ya think I got to be SO old anyhow?”

Dean grinned at him impishly. “Well, you lived on Roadhouse burgers and beer until Sam and Cas got in your life.”

“Huh. More like, up in my business. How the hell did Sam get so big and tall living on rabbit food anyway?”

“A shit-ton of Spaghetti-O’s and Mac and Cheese as a kid,” Dean beamed. “My culinary specialty.”

“Have a good vacation,” Bobby grinned, patting Dean’s back.

He passed him in the doorway, turning in his last work order form to Becky at the desk, giving her a grin. He headed out the back, Bobby following him. “I’ll call you when we land.”

“Where you goin’?” Bobby asked, as if he didn’t have their vacation itinerary already.

“Uh...Riviera Maya? I don’t know. Some place in Mexico with ruins and white sand beaches.”

“Well, have fun. Take lots of pictures.”

Dean stopped, giving Bobby a quick hug before getting in his car. “We will. And you’re keeping Emma after school all week?”

“Yep,” Bobby grinned.

“Have fun,” Dean laughed.

“You know it. I already ordered the parts for the dirt bike she wants.”

Dean frowned. “I thought you two were doing the soapbox derby?”

“That car is ready ta go. Rufus already put the dirt track in the back of my property. That’s what made her think of the dirt bike gig.”

“Anna is gonna kill you one of these days.”

Bobby grinned proudly. “She’d have ta get through Emma first. And that ain’t happenin’.”

“See ya on the flip side,” Dean grinned.

“Be safe. Don’t eat too much rice.”

“Yuck,” Dean shook his head. “This resort better have some good restaurants.”

“I’m sure you won’t starve,” Bobby laughed. He thumped the top of the car in farewell and Dean pulled out.

Cas planned their vacations. Dean was glad. It was a lot of details that would drive him crazy. But Cas loved it. He just loved being wherever Cas was.

He turned his wipers on as rain began sprinkling his windshield. It was a whopping 35 degrees. Just shy of the rain being more snow. Winters here were damn cold.

He thought back to their first winter in Sioux Falls four years ago. He and Cas had adjusted fairly easily. Cas was pretty used to arctic periods during the winter from being near Chicago and the Great Lakes. But Kansas saw a lot less snow than what he was now used to.

They had bought their house three years ago. It was an old Victorian style house five miles from town. It was the first house on a dead-end road. Cas ran his accounting office from a built-on office section.

Bobby had put the down payment on it as a wedding gift. On their own, it would have been out of their price range, but Bobby wanted them close. 

The next house down Brindle Road was where Sam lived with his wife, Jess. They had gotten married just last year. They both worked at Hartford High, the next town over. On the opposite side of the street, three houses down, and the last house before you crossed into Singer Salvage, Bobby’s property, was Anna and Emma’s house. They had moved to Sioux Falls three years ago.

All the houses on Brindle Road had 1 to 2 acres of land with them, spacing them out. Bobby had 67 acres. He’d had 12 before winning the Ring of Fire, but had since bought out a farmer and two others, growing his property. Technically, he owned Anna’s house too, which she rented. Every penny of that rent money went straight into a college fund for Emma.

It was a great street. The kind of quiet road you could walk on or ride a bike and not fear you would get hit by a car. They all had four-wheelers (even Emma) and drove them to each other’s houses frequently.

Dean pulled into the driveway, hitting the garage door opener to pull in. 

He parked, bringing in several bags of supplies he had bought on lunch break.

“Cas! I’m home!” He called, coming into the kitchen.

Cas came out of his office, already grinning. He took two of the bags and kissed Dean. “Hi.”

“Hi,” Dean grinned back. “I got everything on your list.”

“Hey, Uncle Dean,” Emma came in from the living room, hugging him.

“Hey, Tink.” He hugged her, handing her a pack of bacon to put in the fridge. He and Bobby had nicknamed her Tink, since she loved to spend time at Bobby’s or in anyone’s garage, tinkering. She was turning into a regular little garage monkey. She spent an hour after school every day at their house until Anna got off work and picked her up. She had her own room upstairs, where she spent the night sometimes and where she kept her massive Marvel collection.

“I hate when you guys go on vacation without me,” she pouted. “I’m gonna miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too,” Dean sighed. “But I think you’ll be too busy with Bobby to miss us.”

She grinned. “I’ll keep him busy. But he’ll miss you too.”

“I feel so loved!” Dean squeaked out, teasing her, tugging her braid.

“Mom’s here,” she said, looking up from her phone. “Love you guys!”

“Love you,” they both answered, hugging her tight and kissing her cheeks.

She grabbed her backpack and headed out the door.

Cas sighed. “You ready for tomorrow?”

Dean gave him a half-hearted grin, crowding him against the counter, putting his arms around his shoulders. “No. I’m ready for the day after that.”

“As many times as you have flown, you still hate it?” Cas grinned sadly, his hands resting on Dean’s hips.

He shrugged. Yep. He still fucking hated flying.

“We could cancel and stay home. Hide in the house for a week and have sex all day every day.”

Dean’s eyes lit up. “I’d stay-cation you any time.” He leaned in, kissing him. “But I need a dose of Beach-Cas. All sunburned and tasting like ocean water. Kinda reminds me of how we met.”

Cas grinned. “You gonna challenge me to some crazy obstacle course?”

Dean chuckled.

“Or vote me out?”

“Ugh!” Dean rolled his eyes before kissing him again. “I might send your ass to Punishment Isle if you keep fuckin’ with me.”

Castiel chuckled into the next kiss. “I love you, you bastard.”

“Yeah,” Dean took him by the hand, heading for the stairs and the sanctuary of their bedroom. “I love you too. Bastard.”

 

The End <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this fun summer romp! Thank you all for your wonderful comments and for every kudo! You guys are the best!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to update every Friday!


End file.
